Semestern
by Mjus
Summary: Här är jag igen, på svenska den här gången, wow. Kplus för språk.Yugi och Ryo har bestämt att åka på semester och tar med sig Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda och sina yami till en vacker semesterö utanför Grekland. Men resan blir inte riktigt som de tänkt sig. Yugi
1. Resan började bra i alla fall

**Jag (alias Stina):** Hehe, jag blev tvingad att lägga ut det här. Jag råkade läcka något men jag vägrade berätta för Tess vad det handlade om. Så nu, sista dagen för uppdateringar på ett tag, lägger jag ut den här och flyttar utomlands.

**Tess**: äntligen är den ute, nu ska jag se vem hon är mest elak mot.

**Bakura**: Dig så klart, hon är väl smart.

**Tess**: jasså minsann. Vänta bara, du känner inte Stina, hon kan vara elak mot vem som helst, särskilt för farliga mördare, tjuvar, m.m är hennes favoritoffer.

**Jag**: (smyger med resväskor och förklädnad i bakgrunden) jag är osynlig, jag är osynlig , jag är osynlig.

**Ryo**: Hej, vad är det här?

**Yugi**: Kolla, Mjus... Förlåt, Stina har lagt ut en ny fanfic om oss, wow.

**Ryo**: Ja, det här ska bli spännande.

**Yugi**: Yami, Jono, Honda, Anzu, kom så läser vi Stinas nya fic. Det är om oss.

**Jono**: Ja, hoppas jag är hjälten.

**Yami**: (ser självsäker ut) Hon gillar ju mig mest, klart jag är hjälten.

**Bakura**: Knappast loser.

**Yami**: Vill du slåss?

**Tess**: Lugna er så den här eländiga ficen kan börja, jag har väntat i månader.

**Alla**: OKEJ (väntar på starten)

**Jag**: (sitter på nästa plan utomlands)

* * *

**Sammanfattning**: Yugi och Ryo har bestämt att åka på semester och tar med sig Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda och sina yami till en vacker semesterö utanför Grekland. Men resan blir inte riktigt som de tänkt sig. Yugi och Ryo försvinner spårlöst och ingen på hela ön verkar veta var de finns. Vart kan de ha tagit vägen? Och vem är det som hittar dem?

"prat"

'_tankar'_

/hikari till yami/

_/Yami till hikari/_

Yami Yugi Yami

Yami Bakura Bakura

Jonouchi Jono

* * *

**Resan började bra i alla fall**

Bakura såg uttråkat ut genom flygplansfönstret. Han kunde inte fatta att han faktiskt följt med på den här idiotresan. Det vara bara slöseri med tid.

Han sneglade diskret på Ryo som satt i sätet bredvid och sov som en stock.

Okej, han kunde visst fatta varför han följt med på den här idiotresan. Ryo hade tjatat om det varenda dag hela året och drivit sin yami till vansinne med sina stora valpögon som han aldrig kan säga nej till. Han hade försökt varje dag att säga 'nej', men dagarna slutade alltid med 'okej jag följer med bara du slutar se på mig sådär!' och Ryo som flinade brett åt att han vunnit igen.

Ryo och Yugi hade själva arrangerat hela resan och att båda deras yami skulle med var inte ett förslag, det var en direkt order.

För de båda hikarin hade de senaste dagarna gått åt till att packa, se över alla förberedelser, hålla koll på gänget så att de var på det klara med alla detaljer, hålla koll på sin yami så att han inte smet undan (för Ryos del) och se till att allt var med. Allt detta och mer hade Ryo och Yugi sysslat med till långt in på nätterna.

"Har de där två ens haft tid att sova?" frågade Anzu plötsligt och log kärleksfullt åt de båda pojkarna som båda sov som döda stenar (… döda _stenar_?).

"Inte Yugi i alla fall," sa Yami och log mot sin sovande hikari. "Han har varit rent till sig hela veckan. Jag satsar att han fått max två timmars sömn/ natt och sen upp igen."

"Ha, just likt Yugi att bli så uppspelt över den här resan bara för att det bara är vi. Synd att Sugoroku inte kunde följa med. Du Bakura, hur har Ryo varit i veckan?" frågade Jono muntert, vänd mot Ryos yami.

"Som en virrig höna," svarade Bakura surt.

"Haha, ja så kan man väl beskriva dem båda. Jag har fått minst ett samlat från dem var de sista dagarna bara för att de vill se till att jag är på det klara med alla tider," skrattade Honda.

Just då slog både Yugi och Ryo upp ögonen och blängde trött på kompisarna.

"Hej, ska inte ni sova genom hela resan?" frågade Jono dumt.

"Det skulle vara mycket lättare att sova utan er skrattande i örat hela tiden," muttrade Yugi.

"Vad är klockan?" undrade Ryo och vände sina trötta ögon Anzu i stolen mittemot.

"Hon är snart åtta på morgonen," upplyste hon och såg på sitt hjärtformade armbandsur.

"Vi har bara varit på väg i ungefär två timmar," sa Yami och ryckte på axlarna.

"Bra, då är det bara sex timmar kvar av flygresan plus stoppet i Delhi," sa Yugi och kröp djupare ner i stolen.

"Tja det lär väl gå… **SEX TIMMAR**?"

Jono och Honda flög upp ur sina stolar.

"Vi ska ju vara framme ungefär vid tre, halv tre, vad gör ni på mattelektionerna?" frågade Ryo och såg på dem en stund. "Glöm det," sa han sen när han såg deras ansikten.

"Är det något mer hönorna har varit oklara med?" frågade Yami med en suck.

"Höna kan du vara själv, du har varit mer uppspelt än jag för den här resan," sa Yugi och bytte till en bekvämare ställning i stolen.

Hans yami rodnade häftigt och blåste snabbt bort Yugis kommentar med en blåsbälg.

Yugi och Ryo somnade igen, djupt nedsjunkna i sina säten. Anzu såg på dem som en mamma ser på sina sovande änglar.

"De är så söta när de sover," sa hon tyst och vände sig till de andra.

"Hade de haft kjol och bröst hade man säkert tagit dem för flickor," viskade Honda till Jono som flinade.

Bakura och Yami blängde på dem för kommentaren, men ingen kunde förstå varför så de ignorerades.

Resten av resan gick åt till att försöka döda tid för alla utom Ryo och Yugi som lugnt sov vidare.

* * *

Äntligen var de snart framme. De kunde se landningsbanan genom fönstret. Ryo och Yugi hade precis vaknat och Ryo var helt till sig. Han mer eller mindre satte sig i knät på Bakura för att kunna se ut genom fönstret.

"Ryo för fan, hoppa av mig," gormade Bakura och drog Ryo i håret för att han skulle återvända till sin plats. Det hjälpte i ungefär två sekunder, sen var Ryo på honom igen för att kunna se landet nedanför med ett upphetsat uttryck i ansiktet. Bakura gav upp och satte sin hikari ordentligt i knät och höll i honom istället för att putta bort honom. Ryo verkade helt omedveten om allt annat runtomkrig honom och Yugi skrattade tyst åt det.

"Man skulle lätt kunna ta de där två för bröder," sa Honda och stirrade på scenen.

"Ni ska snart få se varför Ryo är så uppspelt. Vi landar om sisådär en tretti minuter," sa Yugi och log mot sin vän som flinade brett tillbaka.

**_Tretti minuter senare_**

Yugi & co tog var och en sitt bagage och steg av planet. Yugi och Ryo hade båda var sin stor, och av någon anledning halvfull, ryggsäck och en sportbag med sig. Deras båda yami hade bara var sin sportbag och delade andra saker med sina hikari. Honda och Jono hade tre sportbagar var att dras med och Anzu hade problem med att bära alla sina tio överfulla resväskor nedför trappan.

"Var du tvungen att ta med dig så mycket?" undrade Jono och iakttog henne när hon fick ner de första fem väskorna.

"En flicka har andra och större behov än ni snuskiga killar har," sa hon snobbigt med näsan i vädret.

"Du, jag tror faktiskt att de har både dusch och tvättmaskin där vi ska bo," sa Bakura med armarna i kors och höjt ögonbryn.

"Va? Har du tagit med dig både duschen och tvättmaskinen?" utbrast Honda och stirrade på Anzu.

Sekunderna senare låg han på marken med två blåtiror, ett oräkneligt antal bulor och en saftig fläskläpp.

"Man ska inte ta Bakuras kommentarer på allvar, Honda," sa Ryo och lutade sig över sin för tillfället blinda vän.

"Ajajaj…" stönade Honda.

"Han förtjänade det minsann," fnös Anzu och släpade ner sina sista fem väskor från planet.

I kabinen suckade piloten av lättnad när han såg Anzu gå av planet.

"Tack och lov, jag tror inte mitt stackars plan hade klarat många fler mil med henne och hennes bagage ombord."

* * *

"Ryo, lugna ner dig och berätta vem vi väntar på," gormade Bakura lättirriterat.

"Hon skulle vara här nu. Hon har väl inte försovit sig… nej klockan är ju snart tre, så länge sover nog inte ens hon. Hon kanske inte ser oss i vimlet?"

Ryo fortsatte att mumla för sig själv och brydde sig inte alls om Bakura och de andra. Han sprang runt som en yr höna och verkade väldigt förvirrad över något.

En skarp vissling ljöd över hela flygplatsen och varenda människa där vände sig mot varifrån visslingen kom ifrån.

En ung brunett satt uppflugen i en lyktstolpe utanför ingången till flygplatsen. Hon var klädd i en ljusrosa, V-ringad t-tröja, blekturkos piratbyxor och vita sandaler (not: Du vet nog vem du är). Hon viftade glatt med armarna, men ingen visste riktigt vem hon vinkade till.

"En knäpp galning?" muttrade Bakura och såg sig om efter Ryo.

"Säg det till din hikari och din näsa byter plats," sa Yugi och såg efter Ryo ryggsäck som snabbt försvann i riktning mot brunetten och lyktstolpen.

"Vart är han på väg?" undrade Honda som mirakulöst nog redan läkt.

"Det är henne vi ska bo med," berättade Yugi och flinade, vilket alltid såg lika oskyldigt ut.

Gänget följde efter Ryo med Anzu sist, kånkande på sina tio väskor som personalen, och alla vagnar, vägrade hjälpa henne med. Alla hade gömt sig någonstans så fort hon såg sig om efter dem eller nervöst visslande ignorerat henne.

Bakura ställde sig på tå för att kunna se över allt folk och försökte få en skymt av sin hikari. Han såg honom slänga sig om halsen på brunetten som hoppat ner på marken och svänga runt med henne, som om de var ihop eller något sådant fånigt.

Yugi & co nådde fram till paret som fortfarande stod och kramade varandra till döds.

"Du har väl inte ihjäl vår värdinna hoppas jag," sa Yugi och log brett.

Paret släppte varandra och flickan vände sitt strålande ansikte mot dem. Hon hade fina drag och hennes blå ögon glittrade i solskenet. Hon slog ut med armarna mot gänget som för att krama dem också.

"Välkomna!" hälsade hon dem och strålade. Hon märkte knappt att hon i sin gest klippt till någon som hade kommit upp bakom henne, inte förrän denne skrek till.

"Aaahh!"

Flickan vände sig mot den skrikande. Det var en lång, snygg blondin med håret uppsatt i en fläta som räckte ner till hennes lår. Hon hade vackert solbrun hy och fina former. Klädd i en blodröd väst och mörkblå kjol som passade oförskämt bra ihop med västen såg hon inte annat än bra ut.

"Oj, sorry Stina, jag såg dig inte," sa hon oskyldigt.

"Ah, mina tänder har bytt plats," sade den slagne Stina med händerna över munnen.

"Förlåt, det var inte meningen," sa brunetten uppriktigt med hopslagna händer.

Stina rätade på sig och flinade, hennes djupblå ögon strålade. "Jag förlåter dig. Du har ändå slagit mig så många gånger att jag har vant mig. Dessutom är jag inte förvånad över att du är så upphetsad, din pojkvän har ju precis anlänt."

Yugi vände sig mot sitt gäng när han hörde underliga, klongkande ljud. Bakura, Jono, Honda och Anzu hade alla tappat hakan, vilka nu låg på marken och alla hade vitt uppspärrade ögon av ren pur chock med ett blått moln hängande över sig. Ljuden han hört var när hakorna slog i marken. Yugi flinade och Yami, som redan kände till Ryos flickvän genom Yugi, hjälpte honom rulla upp alla hakorna igen. Men Bakuras haka ville inte tillbaka till sin plats. Han tappade den igen varje gång de lade tillbaka den.

"Ryo, har du inte berättat för honom att du har en flickvän?" frågade Yugi och gav upp sina försök att få Bakura att se normal ut. (not: Det var lygens att ens försöka, Yugi)

"Nä, det har jag kanske glömt. Å andra sidan har han aldrig frågat."

"Har du inte berättat om mig?" frågade brunetten och såg sårad ut.

Ryo såg plötsligt mycket nervös ut och kliade sig i nacken och såg nervöst åt ett annat håll.

"Tja, ingen har ju riktigt frågat om det och det är inte direkt det vanligaste samtalsämne vi har. Eller hur?"

Ryo vände sig till de andra, som fortfarande stirrade med vitt uppspärrade ögon av ren pur förvåning med ett blått moln över sig, men det såg ännu skummare ut nu när de hade munnarna stängda (förutom Bakura som fortfarande stirrade med hakan på marken)

"Det verkar som om du inte har berättat var ni ska bo under er vistelse här," sa Stina till Ryo.

"Det har jag visst, jag har sagt att vi ska bo hos ett par flickor jag känner och litar på och som har ett stort hus som med enkelhet rymmer oss allihop."

Stina och brunetten såg på honom med blickar som gjorde honom ännu mer nervös.

Plötsligt flinade Stina lömskt och gick på ett oskyldigt sätt fram till Bakura.

"Stina? Nej nej och nej, du tänker väl inte göra vad jag tror att du tänker göra?"

Blondinen såg sig om över axeln och såg oskyldig och låtsat sårad ut.

"Du tror väl ändå inget sånt om mig?" sa hon och såg på sin vän med stora blå valpögon.

"Eh, jo det gör jag, särskilt när du ser ut sådär. Du är mer misstänkt för att ha hyss för dig än… du-vet-vem."

Stina vände sig helt om. "Är jag lika dålig som han?" frågade hon och såg med storögd skräck på brunetten.

"Nä."

"Puh."

Stina torkade sig i pannan och låg lättad ut.

"Du är värre," sa brunetten med armarna i kors över bröstet.

Stina gjorde ett animéfall.

"Och vad exakt menar du med det?" utbrast hon med en lätt rodnad som bara gjorde henne sötare.

"Bry dig inte om det utan se till att väcka fågelskrämmorna, men inte förrän vi har hunnit en bit på väg," sa brunetten och drog med sig Ryo i ena armen och Yugi i den andra. Yami följde efter för att slippa släppa Yugi alltför långt bort.

"Vad tänker hon göra?" undrade Yami och skyndade sig efter Ryo, Yugi och brunetten som rörde sig snabbt mot parkeringen samtidigt som han såg över axeln tillbaka mot Stina som tog ett varv runt det stirrande gänget.

"Tro mig på mitt ord, det vill du inte veta," sa brunetten, som nu tröttnat på att bli kallad brunett. "Jag heter Tessie, men kalla mig Tess. Och jag förmodar att du är en av dem som varit förseglad i något millennieföremål," sa hon och log sött.

Yami lyfte ett ögonbryn och såg på Ryo som oskyldigt ryckte på axlarna.

/Av någon anledning kände hon till det utan att vi berättade om det./ sa Yugi genom deras länk.

Yami flyttade blicken till Tess igen och hon log på ett sätt som om hon visste mer än hon såg ut.

Plötsligt blev det ett himla liv där de lämnat de andra.

"Då var det dags igen," sa Tess och himlade med ögonen.

"Händer det här ofta?" frågade Yami och försökte se över publiken rabaldret orsakat mot sina kamrater.

"Varje gång Stina får en ljus idé," berättade Tess och suckade.

"Vilket är varje dag eller?" frågade Ryo och såg på henne.

"Lyckligtvis inte."

Plötsligt upphörde oväsendet och folk fortsatte gå som om inget hänt. Genom massan kom Resten av gänget gående med ett fast grepp om byxorna och försökte att inte se nervösa ut. Bakom dem gick Stina och såg vääääääääldigt oskyldig ut.

"Vad gjorde hon?" frågade Ryo sin yami godtroget och nyfiket.

"Vill du verkligen veta det?" undrade Bakura och sneglade skrämt på Stina som förutom oskyldig också såg ytterst oförskämt nöjd ut.

"Vad gjorde du den här gången?" frågade Tess sin kamrat.

"Inget särskilt, jag bara…"

"**NEEJ, SÄG INGET!**" skrek de utsatta i gänget och kastade sig över henne för att korka igen munnen på henne.

"Okej, jag vet vad som har hänt," sa Tess och de utsatta såg skräckslaget på henne.

"Och du låter henne faktiskt göra sånt?" utbrast Jono med en mycket pipig röst.

"Allt för att få henne att sluta upp med att se ut som om julafton är inställd," sa Tess bestämt och Stina flinade lyckligt under alla händer som täckte hennes mun.

"Bef e uxs ur os ud å u," sa hon otydligt under din munkavle.

"Hon sa att det är dags för oss att gå nu," översatte Tess vant. "Vår chaufför börjar nog tröttna på att vänta."

"Wow, åker vi limo?" frågade Jono och var plötsligt lika lugn som vanligt.

* * *

Stina ledde vägen och stannade framför en lång, vacker och säkert extremt dyr limousin.

"Wow, här kan vi nog roa oss kungligt," sa Honda och gnuggade händerna mot varandra av förväntan.

"Jag har för mig att du sa att vi skulle bo stort men enkelt," sa Yugi till Ryo.

"Det trodde jag också," sa Ryo uppriktigt förvånad och ögnade limousinen.

"Ah, där är han," sa Stina plötsligt och pekade mot en liten man som vinkade med båda armarna i luften.

"Är han chaufför?" undrade Anzu besviket. Hon hade väntat sig en lång stilig man som var värd att vila ögonen på.

"Tja, det är hans bil, så det är han som kör," sa Stina enkelt och gick fram mot den lille mannen. "Hej älsklig, förlåt att du fick vänta," fortsatte hon och log ursäktande mot chauffören.

"Vänta? Jag tyckte du sa att det skulle ta 20 minuter, det har redan gått en timme," sa den lille mannen.

Den lille mannen, som såg ut att vara bara barnet, hade en grov röst, men den lät förvånansvärt ung. Hans ögon var mörkbruna och håret korpsvart. Han hade på sig en svart t-tröja, ljusblå jeans och gymparskor.

"Du är kvar i alla fall, har det varit problem?" undrade Tess och log brett mot den lille mannen.

"Tja, inte om man inte räknar en idiot till limousinchaufför som tyckte att han var för viktig för att låta mig behålla platsen jag höll åt oss," svarade han och ryckte på axlarna.

"Och var är han nu?" frågade Stina och log på ett sätt som fick den lille att skruva nervöst på sig.

"Um… på sjukhuset tror jag… med en blåtira, ett brutet ben, ett brutet nyckelben, en fläskläpp och…"

"Och? Vad gjorde du mer, Ash?" pressade Stina och tog ett hotfullt steg mot honom, fortfarande hotfullt snällt leende.

"Och jag… jag k-ka-kastrerade honom," mumlade den lille mannen tyst och rodnade djupt.

Alla killarna slog ihop knäna och stönade som om det gjorde ont på dem att bara höra det.

"Det var inte riktigt mitt fel. Han satte en repa i lacken på min bil," försvarade sig den lille mannen som vi nu vet hette Ash.

"Tja, det hände ju inget allvarligt, vad sägs om att köra hem nu?" sa Stina och slog ut med armarna mot gänget.

"Hur många av er ska med?" frågade Ash och såg på ett lite för stort gäng.

Stina, Tess, Ryo, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Jono, Honda och Anzu räckte upp händerna i vädret som svar.

Ash gick närmare de tre sistnämnda och stirrade upp på dem. Han nådde inte högre än till midjan på Jono som var längst. Sen fick han syn på Anzus alla väskor.

"Jag tror jag måste köra och hämta ett släp," sa han storögt stirrande.

Stina räknade passagerarna.

"Ring Boss och be honom skicka hit en extrabil," föreslog hon.

"Wow, du tänker på rätt spår för en gångs skull," sa Tess imponerat.

"Brukar hon tänka på fel spår?" undrade Jono och såg på henne med sina stora ögon. Stina gav honom en tredje gradens dödsblick. En gravsten på en mörk, fuktig kyrkogård med en annalkande storm och med texten "Här vilar Jonouchi" föll ner över Jono.

"Boss är redan på väg med en bil för att ta upp bagaget. Jag bad honom ta den stora bilen. Jag hoppas allt får plats i den," sa Ash och lade ner sin mobiltelefon i fickan efter det snabbaste samtalet någonsin.

Ett rytande genomfor luften och alla människor på platsen sprang och gömde sig bakom bänkar, träd, stolpar och vad annat fanns att gömma sig bakom, eller i. Stina, Tess och Ash var de enda som stod kvar och undrade vart alla tog vägen.

En leopardmålad bil tog ett skutt över limousinen som plötsligt krympte ihop och såg väldigt rädd ut för den vilda bilen. Motorn stannade och ut klev en liten satt man med grå mustascher, röd kavaj, vit skjorta och svart och vit randiga byxor och poserade som en hjälte.

"**TJEJER! UNGEN RINGDE OCH SA ATT NI BEHÖVDE HJÄLP OCH HÄR ÄR JAG! ER FÖR ALLTID TROGNE RÄDDARE I NÖDEN!**" skrek mannen hjältemodigt.

Stina och Tess hittade allt bagage (som var slängt i en hög efter att Yugi & co sprungit och gömt sig) och begravde mannen under det.

"Boss, ta det här till vårt hus och kör sen tillbaka till jobbet," sa de i kör.

Boss lyfte upp allt ovanför huvudet.

"**VAD NI ÄN SÄGER MINA ÄLSKLINGAR! JAG GÖR ALLT FÖR ER!**" skrek han och slängde in allt i baksätet och hoppade in i bilen. Flickorna och Ash svettroppade. Det gick ett par sekunder och sen kom han ut igen och sprang runt till förarsidan.

"**VAR INTE OROLIGA, JAG SKA SE TILL ATT DET KOMMER FRAM OSKATT!**" skrek han och poserade igen innan han hoppade in i bilen, på förarsätet den här gången, och trampade på gasen.

Leopardbilen flirtade lite med den unga limousinflickan och hoppade sedan över henne för att vråla vidare till flickornas hus.

"Är det riktigt säkert?" undrade Tess och vände sig tvivlande mot Stina.

"Jag litar mer på bilen än på Boss, men jag oroar mig för bagaget."

"Och vad var det där?" undrade Honda när han tittade fram från en ganska hög plats bakom stolpen han gömt sig bakom.

Alla människor började hjälpa varandra ut från sina gömställen och fortsätta med vad de höll på med.

Tess fick syn på Ryo och Yugi, som gömt sig bakom en parkeringsautomat, och gick bort till dem för att hjälpa dem ur sin lustiga position. Stina såg Jono och Anzu titta fram på olika höjd bakom samma stolpe som Honda. Anzu vacklade ut från gömstället med de båda pojkarna stående på axlarna med Jono överst.

"Det var Boss, en av våra stora **irriterande** beundrare som vi aldrig lyckas bli av med," förklarade Stina och knuffade ned pojkarna från Anzu.

"Har ni många?" undrade en jordig Bakura som tittade upp ur mullvadshålet han gömt sig i (not: fråga mig inte hur han lyckades).

"Alla bofasta män på den här ön," berättade Ash och drog upp honom i håret som om han varit ett ogräs. Han var förvånansvärt stark för att se så liten och klen ut.

"Och hur många är dom?" undrade en minst lika smutsig Yami nyfiket och tittade upp ur samma hål som Bakura eftersom han dykt ner före honom.

"Har inte räknat dem," suckade Ash och drog upp honom på samma sätt.

Sedan plockade han upp en borste ur fickan och borstade av de båda yamin som om de vore dammiga kostymer. Det tog bara några få borsttag så var de så gott som nya igen. Efter det ställde han sig framför dem och tittade upp på dem. Han räckte inte högre än till bröstet på dem.

"Ni är kortare än de andra tre, men jag undrar om vi får plats allihop," sa han och lade armarna i kors och lutade huvudet på sned.

Stina gick fram och tittade på bilen som stod framför limousinen och lade pannan i djupa veck.

"Tja, vi är väl ganska välkända, om snuten är en man är de bara att fjäska lite, om det är hon hoppas jag att Ryo eller någon av de andra är bra på att flörta," sa hon för sig själv.

"Har du löst det?" frågade Ash hoppfullt och såg på henne.

"Jag och en till får sitta på taket, Ryo får sitta på passagerarsätet med Tess…"

Ash svettroppade och lutade sig mot Ryo med armarna i kors och en hon-är-helt-hopplös min. "Vilket betyder 'du ska sitta fram med Tess i knät'," översatte han.

"Och de andra får klämma ihop sig så gott det går i baksätet," avslutade Stina sin redogörelse.

"Okej Stina!" strålade Tess och drog med sig sin pojkvän framför limousinen som såg på dem och sedan vände sina drömmande strålkastarögon dit Boss' leopardbil försvunnit och suckade av längtan.

Jono och Honda följde misstänksamt efter och stirrade på bilen som skulle ta dem till flickornas hus där de skulle bo under hela månaden som de skulle vistas här. Vad de fick se var helt enkelt Ashs bil, men den såg inte ut att rymma dem allihop. Ryo hade redan satt sig i den lilla bilen med Tess knät, även om han inte såg ut att ha mycket emot det.

"Är inte det vad man kallar en tvåmansbil?" frågade Bakura och stirrade misstroget på bilen.

"Jag brukar inte skjutsa fler än två pers i taget," sa Ash och satte sig i förarsätet.

Och en tvåmansbil var det. Den svart med gula blixtar över motorhuven som tunnades ut ju närmare bagareluckan de kom, men den såg ändå mycket söt ut eftersom den var så liten. Genom hyttfönstren syntes två säten, som båda var ockuperade av en person för mycket, och ett smalt mellanrum bakom dem. Stina öppnade dörren och förde fram passagerasätet en bit så att det skulle få plats med en person till bakom det. Sen vände hon sig med ett leende till de andra.

"Nå, vem vill sitta på taket med mig?"

Fyra personer dök in i bilen och lämnade Yugi och Yami kvar med blondinen. Efter mycket bråk och slagsmål om utrymmet bakom sätena satt de fyra som blivit utsatta för Stinas elakhet tätt hoptryckta bakom föraren och passagerarparet, som alla tre såg undrande på dem.

"Yugi kan sitta här fram med oss," föreslog Ryo och tänkte att han skulle rädda sin kamrat från att behöva trängas där bak med hans yami.

"Får jag verkligen plats?" undrade Yugi försiktigt.

"Du får förlåta att jag säger det, men du är så liten att du får plats och lämnar utrymme över," sa Tess och kramade kärleksfullt sin pojkvän med ena armen och räckte ut den andra mot Yugi.

Yami blängde på henne och trodde Yugi skulle bli sur över hennes kommentar, men till hans förvåning reagerade Yugi inte ens.

"Om du insisterar," sa Yugi och satte sig i Tessies knä och gjorde det bekvämt för sig. Ryo verkade inte alls besvärad över den extra tyngden i hans knä. Yugi var trots allt flugviktare, men Tessie var fjäderviktare så Yugi var mot alla odds tyngre än hon.

Stina vände sig mot den enda som fanns kvar.

"Det blir visst du som får sitta på taket med mig," sa hon och log sött.

"Vi sörjer för dig, Yami," sa de fyra bakom sätena och sträckte ut armarna och stängde dörren.

"Ska vi tro på det?" undrade Stina och såg på Yami.

"Nä!" svarade han och gick fram mot bilen.

Stina hoppade upp först och Yami följde efter och gjorde som hon för att inte trilla av.

"Du tänker väl inte knuffa av mig?" undrade han misstänksamt. Han hade fått bilden av att de båda tjejerna och chauffören var smått galna.

Stina såg sårad ut. "Jag är kanske elak, men jag är inte låg. Det ska du veta, jag är långt ifrån en mördare."

"Nästan!" ropade Tess inifrån bilen eftersom hon hört sin väns uttalande.

Yami hann inte säga något mer förrän Ash ställde sig på gasen och for iväg. Hade inte Stina fångat honom hade han blivit kvar på parkeringen.

"**HUR KAN DU SITTA SÅ SÄKERT?**" skrek han där han flög som en flagga efter Stina som höll honom i handen och verkade helt oberörd av hastigheten.

"Du glömde spänna fast dig dumbom," bannade Stina honom och drog fram ett bilbälte någonstans runt vindrutan.

"Åh!" Yami förstod poängen och fick hjälp med att spänna fast sig.

Gatorna trafikerades av halvsovande bilar på alla vägar utom en, den Boss' leopardbil tagit. Men alla bilar vaknade och hoppade skrämt upp i sina ägares famnar om de stod utanför dem eller klättrade upp i lyktstolpar eller försökte ta sig in genom trånga gluggar längs vägkanten.

"Är Ash bra på att krocka?" undrade Yami nervöst eftersom han, Stina och Ash var de enda som såg bilarnas reaktioner. De andras synfäll blockerades av ögonlock som var antingen hårt slutna av skräck eller njutningsfullt i närheten av någon annans mjuka ansikte.

"Nä, men bilens ljud liknar en annan bil vars ägare är bilmekaniker. Bilarna här ogillar att gå till bildoktorn," svarade blondinen enkelt och ryckte på axlarna.

Bilen körde över ett gupp och svängde in på en sidoväg i hoppet. När hon landade igen låg Yami med uppspärrade ögon i Stinas knä med stora ögon och kramade hennes midja så hon trodde hon skulle gå av.

"Hörru, släpp mig. Jag vill gärna vara i ett stycke när jag kommer hem, _släpp_!" klagade hon och försökte lossa Yamis grepp, vilket inte gick så bra.

"Han är galen, helt galen, jag vill hem," pep Yami och höll sig fast hårdare.

Bilen tvärbromsade framför en uppfart och Yami for ner på motorhuven och tog Stina med sig eftersom han vägrade släppa.

"Vi är hemma!" ropade Stina in mot den öppna gårdsplanen samtidigt som hon spände loss både sig själv och Yami som fortfarande kramade henne som om hans liv berodde på det.

Yugi hoppade ut ur bilen på darrande ben och Tess och Ryo följde efter, men de var mycket stagigare på benen. Ryo hjälpte Yugi gå och Tess drog ut de andra fyra, som alla satt med knäna mot bröstet och händerna för ögonen, och satte dem i en kundvagn som stod utanför bildörren.

"Och _VAD_ gör du med min fästmö?" hördes en röst och alla tittade upp för att se vem som pratat.

Vid grinden till uppfarten till huset stod en man med mörk hy och sitt bruna hår stående åt alla håll som en explosion. Han hade frack på sig och såg ut som om han skulle på en mycket fin fest. I ena örat hängde en guldring och i ena handen, som han olycksbrådande knäckte i den andra, hade han en stor bukett röda rosor. Frågan var riktad till Yami som nu slappnat av lite och stod med knäna på marken och ännu med sitt fasta grepp om Stinas midja. (not: Ni kan väl själva tänka er vad ni skulle tro om ni såg det.)

"Fästmö? Är det din fästman?" frågade Ryo Stina och såg storögt på mannen som såg mycket arg ut.

"_HAN?_" utbrast Stina och pekade på mannen med ögonen uppspärrade av äckel. "Skulle _HAN_ vara min fästman? Aldrig i livet!"

"Vi är inte förlovade än, men mycket snart," sa mannen och gick från arg till överlycklig och stilig på ett ögonblick.

Han ställde sig på knä och räckte upp rosorna och en guldring för att fria (not: Ja, Yami hänger kvar runt hennes midja).

"Vill du gifta dig med mig?" frågade han med ljuv röst.

"**FAR ÅT HELVETE OCH LÄMNA HENNE IFRED!**" vrålade Ash och sparkade iväg friaren så han flög all världens väg.

"Tack och lov för dig Ash," sa Stina och suckade tungt samtidigt som hon klappade Ash på huvudet.

Tessie vände sig äcklad till sin pojkvän.

"Du är bäst, Ryo. Vilken tur att du är här att försvara mig från alla mina friare. Stackars Stina får stå ut med dem tills hon hittar en riktig fästman.

Stina kastade en svartsjuk blick på dem.

"Var inte orolig, så länge jag finns kvar ska jag skydda dig mot alla äckel som springer efter dig, Stina," sa Ash tröstande och log mot blondinen.

"Tack Ash, det värmde," svarade Stina och log tillbaka. "Yami, kan du vara så snäll och släppa mig eller måste jag kalla på min babe för att få dig att släppa?"

"Din babe?" sa Yami och såg oförstående upp mot henne, men släppte henne inte.

Stina vände sig mot gården och ropade. "Jag är hemma och har en kille som klättrar på mig!"

En liten rödräv kom farande från gården och högg sina vassa tänder i baken på Yami. Den före detta faraon skrek och släppte taget, och i samma stund släppte räven taget om hans bak. Stina plockade upp räven och höll henne älskvärt i famnen.

"Vänner, möt Lilja, min trogne räddare i nöden och evige följeslagare," sa hon och vände sig till de andra så att de kunde se henne ordentligt.

Lilja log mot alla och räckte ut tungan åt Yami för att hon trodde att han var en ny beundrade av hennes matte.

Ett ljudligt knorrande hördes och Jono och Honda tog händerna från ögonen och slog för sina tomma magar.

"Det är visst inte bara jag som är hungrig," sa Tess och svettroppade. "Kom så går vi in och tar lite mat."

De andra höll med och följde värdinnorna till huset. Den här gången väntade de sig ingenting märkvärdigt. Erfarenheten med bilen var obehaglig nog. Lilja hoppade ur Stinas famn och gick bredvid henne med huvudet stolt högburet.

Ett hjärteskärande ylande genljöd luften och fick håret att resa sig på allas ryggar. Gänget vände sig mot ljudet för att kunna se vad det var frågan om. Genom ett stort staket fick de syn på de tre grannhundarna, men de betedde sig underligt för att vara vältrimmade Doblerman vakthundar. Alla tre låg och vred sig som om de hade väldigt ont och en av dem ylade igen.

Lilja suckade tungt och fortsatte att gå.

"Öh, ska inte hon snyfta och gråta för att de har gjort sig så illa?" undrade Jono och såg undrande på den lilla räven.

"Nä, det är hennes beundrare som alltid försöker få hennes uppmärksamhet så fort de får syn på henne," suckade Tess och fortsatte gå.

Vakthundarna på andra sidan staketet reste sig plötsligt och började skälla förebrående efter Lilja.

"Hej, du ska tycka synd om oss, inte ignorera oss," skällde den förste.

"Just det," skällde den andre.

"Kan du inte komma över på lite kul?" skällde den tredje.

Den förste sparkade till honom.

"Dröm på," bjäbbade Lilja tillbaka utan att se på dem.

Yugi o co såg på vakthundarna som skällde älskvärda ord efter Lilja.

"Är det någon här som inte har beundrare efter sig?" frågade Honda storögd.

Ash räckte upp handen i vädret.

"Jag är utan beundrare," ropade han glatt och stolt.

"Varför då? Du är ju söt," sa Yugi.

Alla stirrade på honom. Yugi såg sig skrämt omkring på kompisarna och rodnade när han plötsligt insåg vad han sagt.

"Jag menade inte så, har jag inte rätt att titta på folk? Yami har ju sagt att jag är söt!"

Blickarna vändes mot Yami som rodnade tills han såg ut som en rödbeta.

"Han _ÄR_ ju söt," mumlade han i försvar.

"Åter till ämnet," avbröt Tess. "Ash har inga beundrare eftersom han bara skrämmer bort sina flickor."

"Gör jag?"

"Såg du inte minen på den senaste som sa att hon gillade dig när du stirrade på henne som om hon kom från en annan planet?" sa Stina.

"Öh… var hon inte från en annan planet?"

"Eh… hm," Stina och Tess tänkte efter med armarna i kors och sneglande mot himlen.

"Jo, det var hon ju," sa de i kör.

Yugi o co gjorde ett gemensamt animéfall.

Ett mullrande från högen fick Stina, Tess, Ash och Lilja att svettroppa.

"Vi är snart framme vid huset, men låt bli att tugga på dörren är ni snälla," sa Stina och suckade.

"**TJEJER!**"

Stina hoppade skrämt upp i famnen (not: som en brud) på Bakura som stod närmast, Tess hoppade upp i Ryos famn och Ash hoppade in och gömde sig bakom Anzu. Både Bakura och Ryo rodnade till en körsbärsrosa färg.

Boss stirrade på flickorna som han nästan skrämt livet ur och gömde sig sedan bakom ett träd och började storgråta.

"Boss, vi sa ju åt dig att köra tillbaka till jobbet efter att ha dumpat bagaget här!" gormade Tess från Ryos famn.

"Jag hittar ju bara till ert hus, men jag hittar aldrig ut!" grät Boss.

Yugi tyckte synd om Boss och gick fram för att trösta.

"Är ni okej?" frågade han milt.

Boss såg upp i hans vänliga ögon och slutade omedelbart att gråta. Istället stirrade han fascinerat på Yugi, mer än hans yami gillade.

"Du Tess," sa Stina och hoppade ur Bakuras famn. "Är jag verkligen värre än han?"

Tess ställdes tillbaka på marken och såg misstänksamt på Boss. Hon visste lika väl som Stina vad hans vansinnigt idiotiska massförstörelse-av-andras-liv idéer brukade leda till.

"Nä, jag tar tillbaka. Det går inte att vara värre än Boss."

"**LYCKANS ÄNGEL LER MOT MIG IDAG**!" skrek Boss och lyfte upp Yugi för att kunna titta närmare på honom. "**VILKA ÖGON, VILKET ANSIKTE, VILKET HÅR, VILKEN KROPP, VILKEN _RÖST_. JAG SER STJÄRNOR!**"

Tess tog fram en stekpanna ur fickan och smällde den hårt i huvudet på Boss så att han svimmade.

"Stjärnor," mumlade Boss och svimmade med kryss till ögon och en stjärnformad bula i huvudet.

"Håll dig så långt borta från honom du bara kan från och med nu, Yugi," varnade Ash allvarligt. "Den där mannen är totalt knäpp."

"Just det," sa Stina och vände sig till Tess. "Och jag tänker inte längre tjata på dig att kasta bort den där gamla stekpannan, den gör ju trots allt lite nytta."

Tess flinade brett och svingade med den gamla buckliga stekpannan på ett dramatiskt sätt.

"Kan vi inte gå och äta nu?" klagade Jono och höll sig för sin klagande mage.

Ash och Lilja drog på ett överdrivet dramatiskt sätt undan en ridå av blad och grenar och avslöjade… ett motbjudande och fallfärdigt ruckel.

"Är det där vi ska bo?" undrade Anzu skräckslaget och backade undan från det motbjudande huset.

Ash och Lilja såg förvånat på dem och sedan på rucklet.

"Oj," sa och skällde de i kör och gömde snabbt det gamla rucklet bakom ridån. "Det var råttbot."

"Har råttorna ett eget hus?" frågade Ryo.

"Ja, så har de ingen anledning att bo i vårt hus," sa Tess som om det var det normalaste som fanns.

Yami började nu på allvar tro att flickorna inte var kloka.

"Trampa inte på gammelråttan," varnade Ash och fick tag i Bakuras ben innan han hann sätta ner foten på marken.

Under hans fot gick en mycket gammal råtta med vitt skägg och käpp på väg mot rucklet. En annan, yngre och svart råtta kom springande och hjälpte den gamla in genom ridån.

"Riktigt praktiskt ju," utbrast Honda imponerat.

"Det första jag ska fixa när jag kommer hem är ett råttbo så låter de kanske bli att hålla mig vaken med sitt eviga gnagande i väggarna," sa Jono och följde efter tjejerna och Ash mot en annan ridå.

"Det är HÄR ni ska bo," sa Stina och gjorde en svepande gest mot Ash och Lilja, som först försiktigt kikade igenom ridån för att inte göra bort sig en gång till, och drog sedan, överdrivet dramatiskt, undan ridån.

Framför dem höjde sig ett stort och pampigt vitt hus med smala, mörkröda fönsterramar och svart tak. Huset var inte mycket dekorerat förutom en silverdrake med gyllene dekorationer som var effektfullt målad runt hela huset. Som sagt, inte mycket till dekorering.

"Draken ser läskig ut," sa Anzu och tog nervöst Bakura under armen.

Bakura darrade av plötslig irritation.

"Yugi, får jag dunka din tjej?" frågade han så artigt man kan vänta sig när han tappar humöret.

Yugi vände sig om och såg på dem en stund.

"Nä, ni är så söta ihop så jag tycker att ni kan bli ihop," sa han och log brett.

Anzu strålade över att just ha fått en pojkvän och kysste sin Bakura på kinden. Bakura darrade av återhållen vrede och blängde på Yugis ryggtavla som följde efter Stina, Tess, Ash och Lilja mot huset.

"Anzu, älskling," sa Bakura och tog kärleksfullt Anzu i famn. "Jag är ledsen för det här, men jag vill inte vara ihop dem dig längre. Med andra ord, det är slut."

Bakura puttade hårdhänt Anzu ifrån sig och gick nöjd efter de andra. Anzu såg först förtvivlad ut, men glömde bort det när Jono och Honda ropade efter henne.

* * *

Det tog ett tag att reda ut vems väska som var vems innan de kunde bära upp det till sina rum. Huset hade tre våningar och flickorna sov på ovanvåningen, vilket fick Anzu att börja klaga så det hördes över hela kvarteret över att det var för många trappor i huset (not: det fanns fyra trappor; en från undervåningens hall upp till mittenvåningen, en utanför köket som ledde hela vägen upp till ovanvåningen, en från mittenvåningen till ovanvåningen och en från undervåningen ner till källaren och förråden där.), och killarna på mittenvåningen. Bakura skrek så högt åt Anzu att hålla tyst att folk ända till Aten lyfte på huvudet och undrade vem det var som skrek. Ryo fick korka igen Bakuras stora, gormande trut med en blå bäbisnapp som han nu sög lyckligt på. Resten av Yu-Gi-Oh gänget hade vant sig vid detta för länge sen, men Ash hade fallit ihop av skratt och Stina och Tess kunde inte göra mycket annat än att följa hans exempel.

"Det är ju enda sättet att få tyst på honom," sa Ryo i försök att försvara sin yami.

Bakura blängde på dem, vilket bara fick dem att skratta ännu hårdare. Bakura var så söt med den sär nappen i mun, det saknades bara en ljusblå pyjamas med små kaniner på och en söt teddybjörn så skulle bilden vara fullbordad (not: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA).

Ryo ryckte bryskt nappen ur Bakuras mun och de tre värdarna slutade genast att skratta. Först såg Bakura på sin hikari med de största valpögonen någonsin, till och med större än Ryos egna. Han gillade den där nappen. Men han glömde bort det så snart det kom in någon annan i rummet.

"Maten är serverad," sa en lång, ung butler och bugade värdigt för Stina som var den enda han tog order från.

Den unge butlern fick snabbt, och så värdigt han kunde, väja undan för Jono och Honda som nästan sprang omkull honom i sin jakt på matsalen. Stina, Tess och Ash följde butlern, som faktiskt var den ende som riktigt hittade allt i huset, till matsalen, tätt åtföljda av de andra.

Gänget kom in i matsalen före de båda vandrande magarna Jono och Honda. Alla tog plats vid det avlånga bordet, Yugi bredvid Yami och vid Yamis sida Ash som satt bredvid Anzu som bredvid sig hade Jonos och Hondas båda tomma stolar eftersom hon inte ville sitta bredvid Bakura (not: hon är fortfarande undermedvetet sur på honom för att ha gjort slut.) som satt bredvid sin hikari som satt bredvid sin flickvän som satt bredvid Stina som hade Yugi på sin andra sida, och butlern lyfte på alla lock och avslöjade alla läckra rätter. Ett ljudligt morrande fick alla att vända sig mot Yami och Ash, som båda höll om sina morrande magar. Stina log och svettroppade.

"För idag, vi hoppar över bordsbönen. Hugg in bara."

Alla kastade sig utsvultet över maten, alla utom Stina och Tess som ryckte åt sig vad som inte försvann. Stina vände sig mot sin butler.

"Är ni så snäll och hämtar de båda matvraken som nästan sprang över dig? De har med säkerhet sprungit vilse i huset."

"Som frun behagar," sa butlern och bugade innan han lämnade rummet på jakt efter de vilsegångna.

En halv minut senare kom han bärande ett par ljudligt protesterande pojkar och satte ner dem på var sin stol. Jono och Honda glömde genast sina protester och högg in på det sista som fanns kvar.

Stina vände sig till butlern igen och viskade något till honom innan han bugade igen och gick.

"Nä, är maten redan slut?" sa Honda besviket.

"Jag är fortfarande hungring," klagade Jono.

"Det tog slut fortare än väntat," sa Ryo och såg på sin renslickade tallrik.

"Jag har inte ätit sen i morse," sa Ash och såg sig om efter butlern för att försöka övertala honom att fylla på faten.

"Vi har ju inte ätit på hela dagen," kom det från Yami.

"Finns det mer?" undrade Bakura och såg sig om bland faten som alla var glittrade rena efter att ha blivit grundligt renslickade.

Butlern kom in igen balanserande på 8 silverbrickor. Han ställde en var framför Yugi o co respektive Ash och lyfte på locken. Stina, Tess och butlern lyfte ett ögonbryn när ett ljudligt och samfällt 'glopp' fyllde rummet och alla lutade sig tillbaka i stolarna, mätta och belåtna och med en stor kula till mage.

"Okej för Ash, men jag trodde inte detsamma om er," sa Stina och ögnade framför allt Yami och Bakura. De skulle ju föreställa de coola i gänget.

Ryo gäspade trött och sträckte på sig. Tess lade nöjt märke till att han redan blivit av med kulmagen, hon ville verkligen inte ha en fet pojkvän. Hon log lätt och tyckte lite synd om Stina som inte hade något att skylla på när killarna frågade varför hon hela tiden nobbade dem allihop. Ryo vände sig mot Tess och log milt och varmt mot henne.

"Du är söt när ler sådär," sa han tyst för att inte väcka Bakura ur hans lugna tillstånd. Ingen förstod varför, men det verkade som om Bakura var riktigt svartsjuk på Tess för att hon fick mer än hälften av hans hikaris uppmärksamhet.

Tess kunde givetvis inte låta bli att luta sig mot honom och gosa lite (not: som katter kelar med varandra, inget farligt).

"**OTROLIGT!**"

Alla, utom Stina och butlern, blev förskräckta. Bakura kastade sig om midjan på Ryo som slängde sig på Tessie och klamrade sig fast i Stinas arm. Yami hoppade upp i famnen (som en brud) på Yugi som ställt sig på bordet i förskräckelsen. Anzu slängde sig ner under bordet, Honda och Jono på varandra och Ash lyckades gömma sig under ett lock. Hela gänget vände sig mot Boss som kom inspringande, hoppade över bordet, vilket fick Yugi att tappa balansen och falla framlänges ner på golvet (men han hade ju Yami i famnen så det gjorde inte på mycket), och landade på andra sidan och lyfte upp Ryo för att titta närmare på honom. (not: jag vet inte hur han lyckades lirka honom ur hans ställning, eftersom han satt stadigt inkilad mellan Tess och sin yami).

"**VILKET HÅR, VILKET ANSIKTE, VILKA ÖGON, VILKEN _RÖST_! JAG SER STJÄRNOR!**"

Tessie tog fram sin stekpanna igen, men hon hann aldrig slå. Den här gången var det Bakura som bängde den i Boss' överhettade skalle.

"Jag ser stjärnor," sa Boss och svimmade med kryssögon och en stjärnformad bula i huvudet, men av någon anledning var den större än den Tess hade gett honom.

"Våga inte röra min hikari igen," fräste Bakura och svängde hotfullt med stekpannan.

"Bakura…"

Bakura såg sig lugnt med halvslutna ögon över axeln mot Tess.

"Först, tack för att du precis räddade min, öh… din hikari från ett fasansfullt öde. Två, du är skyldig mig en ny stekpanna."

Alla såg på stekpannan som nu hade ett flinande huvud av Boss inslaget i det. Bakura släppte det i ren förskräckelse. Ryo var inte säker på vad som precis hade hänt, men Tess hade sagt att han undkommit något hemskt.

"Ja, tack för hjälpen Bakura," tackade han sin yami.

Bakura såg först förvånad ut, men flinade sen tillbaka.

"Jag tror inte att det är det sista vi har sett av Boss," sa Stina allvarligt och såg sig butler kasta ut Boss genom fönstret. "Han är för himla envis för att låta sig skrämmas när han har fått en knäpp som han har fått _två_ gånger på samma dag, och det händer lyckligtvis inte ofta."

Tess suckade och visste alltför väl att Stina hade rätt.

"Det är lika bra att ni går till sängs," sa butlern artigt.

"Ja, James har rätt," sa Stina och schasade iväg killarna till mittenvåningen, alla utom Ryo som Tess fick tag på i sista sekunden. Anzu schasades iväg till ovanvåningen.

Tess och Ryo stod kvar vid trappans fot en stund.

"Ryo, lova mig att du aldrig tar emot något som Boss ger dig."

Ryo såg forskande på henne.

"Nejdå, aldrig," sa han och log lugnande.

'_Undrar vad hon menar,'_ tänkte han samtidigt.

Tess strålade mot honom och kysste honom lätt på kinden innan hon gav sig av mot ovanvåningen och lämnade Ryo där han stod, häftigt rodnande. Butlern James gick förbi honom just som han stod och dagdrömde som bäst.

"Det är bäst att du inte dricker något konstigt ikväll, då vet man aldrig vad som händer under natten," sa han olycksbrådande.

* * *

På mittenvåningen var Yugi den näst siste inne på toaletten. Han borstade tänderna och sköljde munnen med vatten. När han kom ut var det en hand som gav honom något att dricka. Yugi var trött så utan att tänka på vad det var svalde han drycken, gav tillbaka glaset till handen och gick tillbaka till sitt rum.

* * *

Ryo kom och gick in på toaletten och gjorde sina kvällsbehov. Även han var mycket sömnig och när handen räckte honom ett glas drack han det utan att tänka på vad det var och gav tillbaka glaset till handen och gick tillbaka till sitt rum.

* * *

Boss smög tyst ut ur huset och sprang.

"**JAG KOMMER BLI RIIIIIIIIIK!**" skrek han och sprang lycklig genom trädgården.

_**5 timmar senare** _

Boss såg sig omkrig bland de vildvuxna träden och markvegetationen.

"Var är jag?"

* * *

**Bakura: JAG SKA DÖDA HENNE, JAG SKA DÖDA HENNE, JAG SKA DÖDA HENNE!**

**Yami**:(liggande på golvet) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ryo**: (häftigt rodnande) Jag visste inte att jag hade en flickvän.

**Yugi**: Vad kommer att hända med oss nu? Vad var det vi drack?

**Tess**: (kommer hotfullt med en ny stekpanna) Ryo, har du sett Stina?

**Ryo**: (Rodnar ännu mer) Inte sen jag började läsa.

**Tess**: Efter nästa kapitel kan ni hjälpa mig att slå ihjäl henne.

**Yugi**: För vad?

**Tess**: Innan hon börjar med sina riktiga elakheter.

**Bakura**: Vad menar du med det?

**Tess**: Hon var _SNÄLL_ i det här kapitlet... mot alla utom dig kanske, men det kommer att bli värre, vänta bara.

**Bakura**: (bleknar) **HON KOMMER FANIMIG INTE LEVA TILL MORGONDAGEN!**

**Jono**: Var inte det det värsta? (börjar springa)**JAG VILL HEM, JAG VILL HEM!**

**Honda**: (springer efter Jono) **VÄNTA PÅ MIG!**

**Stina**: (på en hemlig plats långt borta) ..._'skicka respons och säg att ni gillade det!'_


	2. Panik hela morgonen

Jag äger ingenting, bara så ni vet (fast det är väl ganska självklart?)

"prat"

'_tankar'_

/hikari till yami/

_/Yami till hikari/_

Yami Yugi- Yami

Yami Bakura- Bakura

Jonouchi- Jono

* * *

**Bakura**: (tar sig för huvudet och skriker) **GYAAAAAA**, hon hann ut med ett nytt kapitel innan jag hann döda henne, **FAN**. Jag måste skynda mig att hitta henne innan hon gör mig ännu mer till åtlöje. 

**Yami:** **YES**, ett nytt kapitel,vad kul. Hoppas hon har något lika kul för sig den här gången! Typ: Bakura tappar håret.

**Bakura**: **LÄGG AV FÖR HELVETE!**

**Yug**i: Nu får jag äntligen veta vad som händer med oss. Jag har varit nervös ända sen jag läste det förra kapitlet.

**Ryo**: (suckar) Om hon är så elak som Tessie säger så gör Tess med säkerhet slut med mig.

**Tess**: Vet inte än. Jag är mer nyfiken vad hon tog mina mått för.

**Jono och Honda**: Hon får vá elak mot vem hon vill bara hon låter oss vara ifred.

**Jag:** (på ett ännu hemligare ställe ännu längre bort) Här hittar de mig förhoppningsvis inte. Jag kommer ha fler vansinniga mördargalningar efter mig när det här kapitlet är slut.

**Någon responsare**: (knackar på datorskärmen) Hallå, jag vill vara med!

**Jag**: (lite gladare för frivilliga mobboffer)Är det någon mer som vill komma in så säg till och berätta vad ni vill så kan jag fortsätta ett tag med den här ficcen. Men vänta er inte att jag ska vara snäll. (gnuggar händerna av elak förtjusning)

* * *

**Panik hela morgonen**

Yugi vaknade myyyyycket tidigt på morgonen. Han kliade sig i huvudet och märkte sömnigt att det inte stod upp som det brukade. Han sträckte på sig för att piggna till och kliade sig i sidorna och upp till bröstet.

Yugi rynkade pannan och kände efter igen. Han var tvungen att titta ner för att förstå vad han kände. Han öppnade pyjamasen och kollade igen, bara för att snabbt skyla sig själv och rodna häftigt.

* * *

Yami vaknade med ett ryck och märkte förvånat att han rodnade, men det var inte hans rodnad, det var Yugis. 

'_Vad är det med honom?'_ tänkte Yami och slog huvudet i kudden för att försöka väcka sig. Men det gick inget vidare.

Helst av allt ville han bara somna igen, det värsta var att Yugi var så yrvaken att han inte _kunde_ somna.

'_Jag ska strypa honom,'_ tänkte Yami surt och steg upp.

Sen kom han plötsligt på en annan tanke. _'Vad rodnar han för förresten? Det gör han nästan bara när… nästan jämt, men inte så här häftigt…' _(not: fler än jag som tycker Yugi rodnar ofta?)

Halvt sovande gick Yami så till Yugis rum för att se efter vad det var frågan om så här tidigt på morgonen. En farao behöver ju sin skönhetssömn (not: duh!).

* * *

Efter några minuter hade Yugi lyckats lugna sitt heta ansikte och tände lampan. Han ställde sig framför en spegel och blundade medan han öppnade pyjamasskjortan igen. Han öppnade försiktigt ena ögat och kikade försiktigt på sig själv en kort sekund innan han blundade och skylade sig själv igen. Yugis första tanke var att skrika, men sen kom han att tänka på vad Yami, Jono och Bakura skulle säga om han fick se honom så här. Han skulle aldrig mer få en lugn stund. 

Yugi tittade på sin spegelbild en extra gång. Det första man lade märke till var givetvis håret, eftersom det nu inte stod upp, utan hängde ner runt hans huvud och de blonda lockarna föll vackert runt hans ansikte. Dessutom hade han blivit smalare på vissa ställen och bredare över andra. Och formerna kunde han titta på utan att behöva klä av sig, vilket han innerligt drog sig för. Yugi drog pyjamasen tätt om sin slanka kropp och undersökte skillnaden. Den var stor, det syntes knappt att det var Yugi Muto som tittade tillbaka på honom med stora violetta ögon.

'_Om det är så här Yami ser mig är __det inte undra på att han alltid säger att jag är söt!' _tänkte Yugi överraskat.

Yami själv var just då bara några steg från sin hikaris dörr. Nu när Yugi lugnat sig var det inte mycket som höll honom vaken.

"Yugi?" sa han och öppnade dörren utan att knacka (not: vad fräckt! Nog för farao, men han borde lära sig lite vett, etikett och hyfs!).

Yugis stackars hjärta hoppade ut ur hans bröst i förskräckelse och kastade sig med ett gällt skrik in i garderoben med Yugi efter. Därinne fick han jaga sitt hjärta ett tag innan han fick tillbaka det till sin plats.

Dörren öppnades och en sömndrucken Yami kom in och såg sig sömnigt om.

"Yugi du ska sova nu," sa han förebrående och såg på sängen där Yugis sängkläder låg i en enda röra. Han såg på röran och trodde uppenbarligen att hans ljus låg där. Han lade händerna i sidorna och försökte se sträng ut (men han misslyckades fullkomligt då han såg ut att sova).

"Jag vet, men jag är inte trött," pep Yugi från garderoben.

Yami suckade.

"Jaja, men få inte sådana känsloutbrott, jag trodde du blivit kär eller nåt?" (not: var fick han det ifrån? Han måste ha drömt nåt lustigt).

"Kär? I vem? Vad finns det att bli kär i här inne?" undrade Yugi och satte sig upp i den mörka garderoben där det enda ljuset kom från en smal springa i dörren, vilken givetvis orsakades av hans sänglampa som inte var släckt. Turligt nog för honom var Yami för trött för att lägga märke till att han inte fanns i sängen.

"Ja, vem?" sa han och var så trött att han lade sig i Yugis säng, drog täcket över huvudet, släckte lampan och somnade om (not: j där ser man hur morgontrött han är, men klockan är ju inte mer än 4, sä det är la ingen som klandrar honom?)

Yugi försökte tänka snabbt (vilket försvårades då han knappt visste var han var).

Stina skulle kanske hjälpa honom eftersom hon verkade känna till allt skumt som hände på den här ön. Han tog på sig en lite för stor, vit skjorta och blundade hårt medan han bytte kalsonger och tog på sig ett par blå shorts och klättrade ljudlöst ut ur garderoben. Just då lade han inte mycket märke till sina ben. Sedan smög han så tyst han kunde ut ur rummet på väg mot flickornas våning.

* * *

Ryo vaknade strax innan soluppgången (not: halv 5). Han vände sig på rygg och märkte att det var något som låg på hans bröst. För sömnig för att öppna ögonen lyfte han handen för att känna efter vad det var. Till sin förvåning gjorde det lite ont när han tog på… vad det än var som låg där, och han kunde inte ta bort det heller då det låg under hans tröja. Undrande och med rynkad panna lyfte han huvudet för att titta ner. Det första han tänkte var att han hade två… något under pyjamaströjan. Ryo satte sig upp och märkte att det låg kvar på samma plats. Undrande tittade han innanför kragen.

Ryo hade kanske redan en flickvän, men han var inte beredd på vad han nu fick se, särskit var han inte beredd att se det på sig själv. Storögt stängde han kragen igen och med en rodnad som skulle kunna tävla med Yugis när Anzu kom för nära (not: i en kram eller så, han är ju fortfarande blyg).

* * *

Bakura morrade när han plötsligt vaknade av sin hikaris plötsliga rodnad. 

'_Jag tror jag dödar honom!'_ tänkte han morrande som en hund. _'Om det är något han drömmer flår jag honom levande, om det är för någon som kom in i hans rum… det blir ingen behaglig död för vem det än kan vara.'_

Men Ryo lugnade sig snabbt och tröttheten han för sekunden jagat bort hos sin yami kom tillbaka.

'_Ryo, jag hatar dig!'_ tänkte Bakura när han stod vid sängkanten och Sömnen ville få honom att lägga sig hos henne igen. Men när Bakura blir grinig går han och klagar på någon, Ryo i de flesta fall, så hon fick inte mycket mer den här morgonen.

Med tröttheten rinnande ur ögonen gick Bakura surt till Ryos rum för att skälla ut honom.

* * *

Ryo tittade ner flera gånger för att se om han inte drömde ändå, men de fanns fortfarande kvar. 

'_Det var inte så här jag ville fira semestern,'_ tänkte han med tårar i ögonen.

Plötsligt knackade det på dörren.

"Ryo, jag vet att du är vaken?" (not: wow, gravplundraren har mer hyfs för sig än faraon…).

Det var Bakuras röst. Ryo vågade inte säga något, men dörren öppnades i alla fall (not: …trodde jag ja). Hade han inte redan suttit i sängen hade han med säkerhet kastat sig ner bakom den, och det gjorde han nu också, och tog alla sängkläderna med sig till golvet.

"Var du inte vaken innan så är du det nu," sa Bakura och gned sig sömnigt i ögonen.

Ryo såg skrämt upp så att han kunde se på sin yami genom det skumma ljuset, men han vågade inte visa hela ansiktet i skräck för att det hade hänt något med det också. Bakura hade på sig en vit sidenpyjamas med gula drakar på (not: Bakura, du har snott min pyjamas) och sin kudde i famnen (not: här kommer lilla Ludde… ni vet hur den går).

"J-ja, jag är va-vaken," stammade Ryo gällt. "Va-vad gör du i mitt rum?"

Bakura gäspade med en hand för munnen för att dölja det och blängde sedan surt på Ryo.

"Jag kände att du rodnade så häftigt att det smittade av sig på mig. Vad fan är det med dig?"

Bakura stirrade på överdelen av Ryos huvud, som var det enda som syntes där han tittade upp. Det var något som såg konstigt ut när han tittade noggrannare.

"… Mår du riktigt bra?" lade han till.

Ryo nickade, men vågade inte röra sig ur fläcken. Om han visade sig för sin yami så här… Ryo vågade inte ens tänka på det.

"Grr, humpf. Jag går och lägger mig igen, och du skulle bara våga väcka mig."

Ryo nickade igen och Bakura gick tillbaka till sitt rum. Vilken otrolig tur för Ryo att han är morgontrött, och blir så extremt grinig om man väcker honom för tidigt.

Ryo tänkte snabbt, och den första han tänkte på var Tess. Han hoppades innerligt att hon skulle hjälpa honom med det här mega maxi jättebaouta fånproblemet (not: Alla ni som inte kan gissa vad som hänt än räcker upp tio fingrar i luften och ger mig lika många goda skäl till att inte ha kunnat gissa vad som hänt, och 'du har inte berättat vad som hänt än' är inget gott skäl).

Med ögonen hårt slutna bytte Ryo om till en grönrutig skjorta och ett par jeans (not: han fick kämpa ganska bra för att kunna knäppa gylfen sen också) som var avklippta ganska högt upp. Men skjortan kunde inte dölja något.

Ryo såg sig i sin helfigursspegel och det första han lade märke till var sina ben. De gick inte att undvika. Han kunde bara hoppas att ingen var ute på morgonpromenad i huset.

* * *

Bakura stegade surt genom korridoren tillbaka till sitt rum. Men det var någon som fångade hans blick. Yugi, eller snarare någon som var mycket lik Yugi, smög tyst och tryckt mot väggen på väg mot trappan upp till flickornas våning. Yugi stannade upp och vände sig mot honom. 

Bakura ögnade personen som var så lik Yugi så det var skrämmande, men den här personen var långt mycket sötare, nästan snyggare. Han såg ner på de bara benen.

"Sen när fick Yugi så sexiga ben?" undrade han och gick vidare, längtande tillbaka till Sömnen och sin säng.

Yugi såg först undrande efter Bakura och sedan ner på sina ben. Han rodnade åt de bara benen och önskade att han tagit långbyxor på sig. Men det var för sent nu.

'_Nästa anhalt: Stina,'_ tänkte han och sprang smygande uppför trappan.

I Yugis rum vaknade Yami av att Yugi rodnade igen. Men den här gången öppnade han inte ens ögonen.

"Jag har redan sagt till honom en gång, jag får gå tillbaka och fråga senare," mumlade han och vände på sig och somnade om (not: eh, Yami, du gick aldrig tillbara till ditt rum. Du sover i Yugis säng också. Var hade du tänkt hitta Yugi nu då?).

* * *

Stina höll på att klä på sig när hon hörde en försiktig knackning på sin dörr. 

"Ge mig en sekund bara," ropade hon och drog på sig ett par svarta kortkort byxor och en svart, långärmad, kort knytblus och gick för att öppna, men det stod ingen utanför dörren, inte så vitt hon kunde se i alla fall.

"Här nere," sa en vackert ljusmörk röst.

Stina tittade ner i ett par violetta ögon som tillhörde en liten flicka med samma treeniga hårfärg som Yugi. Flickan var riktigt söt och skulle säkert få en hel del killar att vända sig om när hon gick förbi.

"Om du säger att du är Yugi så slår jag på dig," sa Stina och såg sur ut.

"Eh, um… jo, det är jag."

Stina slog till Yugi i huvudet.

"AAJ, vad var det sär bra för?" halvskrek stackars Yugi med en stor bula i huvudet.

"Jag sa ju att jag skulle slå dig om du sa att du var Yugi, och jag varnade dig också för Boss," sa Stina och gick in i sitt rum igen och stängde dörren efter sig. Yugi satt kvar och stirrade på den en stund. Sedan öppnades den plötsligt igen och Stina ställde sig bredbent i dörrhålet med en sur min.

"Kommer du eller?"

Yugi hoppade upp och kastade sig in i rummet för att hinna in innan dörren stängdes igen. Stina själv stod i dörröppningen och såg ner på mellanrummet mellan sina ben där hon sett Yugis fötter försvinna. Sen stängde hon dörren med en suck.

"Det var inte du som varnade mig för Boss," sa Yugi plötsligt och ställde sig med armarna i kors. "Det var Ash."

Stina svettroppade.

"Spelar det någon roll vem som varnade dig?"

"Ja"

Stina suckade igen och gick fram till garderoben.

"Vad tänker du göra nu?" frågade Yugi misstänksamt.

"Dyka efter bättre kläder till dig," svarade blondinen, tog på sig ett par simglasögon och en snorkel och dök ner bland kläderna i sin garderob.

Yugi stod kvar och svettroppade.

'_Hon har verkligen en djup garderob,'_ tänkte (not: …jag skriver hon från och med nu. Yugi är ju inte HAN längre som ni kanske förstår. Om ni inte förstår så räck upp en hand så jag kan skjuta er för att vara extremt korkade) hon och suckade.

Stina kom snart upp igen med ett måttband i handen. Hon spottade ut snorklen och satte glasögonen på huvudet.

"Jag glömde ta dina mått," sa hon och drog upp Yugi i stående ställning.

Först mätte Stina stussvidden (not: där höften är som bredast för er som inte vet).

"Wow, 75, du var en bredrövad en," sa hon och höjde ett ögonbryn medan hon tänkte efter om hon ägde något som passade.

Yugi rodnade ilsket.

"Jasså, och vad har du själv för mått då?" krävde hon att få veta.

"100, men jag är inte lika liten och spinkig som du så det är inte lika tydligt," svarade Stina och lyfte Yugis armar så hon kunde mäta överdelen också. "Men i underbyst är du inte större än 65… och bystmått 88, du har B-kupa…"

Yugi rodnade igen.

"Och du," fortsatte Stina efter att ha tagit midjemåttet, "du har ju barske mig samma midjemått som en annan har lårmått. Vad sjutton äter du för att hålla ett mått på 55 i midjan?"

Stina drog måttbandet så hon kunde mäta Yugis längd.

"Och du är inte högre än 1,50. Kan du inte ha enklare mått? Jaha, jag har ju inget i underklädesväg som är 65, och Tess har inget som är mindre än 75C. Jaja, vi får gå och shoppa sen, men först ska jag se om jag kan hitta lite riktiga kläder åt dig."

Yugi rodnade så djupt att hon såg ut som en övermogen rödbeta. Var hon tvungen att ha flickunderkläder också?

Stina tog ingen notis utan tog på sig glasögon och snorken och dök ner i sin garderob igen.

* * *

Ryo kikade försiktigt ut genom sin dörr för att se till att ingen var ute. På sina bara fötter smög han så försiktigt han kunde ut och stängde ljudlöst dörren efter sig. Så långt allt väl. Han stannade för att lyssna efter steg, men hörde inga. Lättad började han springa på väg mot trappan till flickornas våning. 

När Ryo rundade ett hörn krockade han plötsligt med någon annan som stod där, hans vanliga otur. Ett par starka armar fångade honom innan han föll baklänges på baken.

"Hej, ta det lugnt…"

Ryo såg upp i ett par ljusbruna ögon i ett blekt ansikte med honungsfärgat hår (not: gissa tre gånger vem det är och de första två räknas inte). Rodnaden som spred sig över Ryos ansikte var nog den absolut djupaste i världshistorien. Jonos armar slingrade sig obehagligt om hans midja medan de bruna ögonen var stadigt fixerade på Ryos ansikte.

"Eh- um- ah- hj-hjä-hjäl- **HJÄÄÄÄÄÄÄLP!**"

Det var det sämsta Ryo kunde göra i den situationen. Hela huset flög upp på benen och sprang för att se vad som stod på.

Tess var den förste som kom ner, och hon förstod givetvis genast vad som hänt med hennes pojkvän. Ryo hade mycket av sina gamla, feminina drag kvar, men hela hans kropp var förändrad och han såg ljusår mycket sötare ut som flicka som han nu var.

Jono hade flugit baklänges 50procent på grund av skriket och 50procent i förskräckelse. Han landade på Honda som kom springande från sitt rum i tron att det fanns en jungfru i nöd i huset (not: vad sjutton drömmer han om nätterna?). Bakura kom stampande från sitt rum med ett rasande uttryck i ansiktet, Yami kom springande från Yugis rum i förvirring och trodde det var ryssarna som anföll och ett tredje världskrig höll på att bryta ut (not: jag är inte säker på om jag vill veta vad han drömmer om). Ash tittade förvånat ut från sitt rum, men gick tillbaka så fort han förstod vad som hänt. Stina dök upp från ingenstans bakom Ryo där han satt på golvet med stora tårar av skräck i ögonen och armarna tryckta över bröstet. Sist kom Anzu snubblande över sina kanintofflor och trodde det var Yugi som råkat ut för något (not: jaha? Skriker Yugi så flickigt när han råkar ut för något?).

"Vad hände?" frågade Honda Jono när han såg den söta flickan som satt och grät på golvet och stirrade sig skrämt omkring.

"Jag vet inte. Hon kom springande runt hörnet och vi krockade," försökte Jono förklara. "Vem är du tjejen?" lade hen till.

Tess (not: räddaren i nöden) slog armarna om Ryo för att trösta henne.

"Um, det här är en god vän till mig. Jag väntade henne nu på morgonen, men jag trodde inte hon skulle komma så tidigt. Hon visste inte att vi hade gäster så hon blev nog bara förskräckt."

"**DET ÄR INGEN DJÄVLA URSÄKT FÖR ATT STÅ OCH SKRIKA SÅ HÄR DAGS PÅ MORGONEN!**" skrek Bakura så högt att Stina var säker på att hela ön var vaken vid det här laget.

Bakura sträckte sig efter Ryo, som skrek till igen och gömde sig bakom Tess som svettroppade.

"Um, du får förlåta henne, hon är livrädd för män," hittade Tess på som ursäkt för sin pojkväns beteende.

Stina tyckte lite synd om stackars Ryo som var helt skräckslagen att någon skulle känna igen henne, så kom kallade på James, sin butler, att schasa iväg alla till sina rum igen så att Ryo kunde lugna ner sig lite.

"Schas iväg till rummen pojkar," schasade James och klappade alla i baken för att de skulle röra sig fortare.

"Vänta, var är Yugi?" undrade Yami plötsligt.

Stina stelnade till för en sekund och rusade upp med Ryo och Tess innan hon kom ner igen för att svara på Yamis fråga.

"Um, ha- han ligger väl kvar i sängen," sa hon på försök medan hon svettroppade.

"Ja, kanske, jag ska se," sa Yami och vandrade iväg.

"Yami," ropade Stina efter honom.

Yami vände sig förvånat om.

"Du är på väg till ditt eget rum."

Yami stirrade på sin värdinna och blinkade innan han kom på att han själv kommit från Yugis rum, och när han gick därifrån var där tomt.

"Men… Yugi var inte på sitt rum, så han kanske sover i mitt," sa Yami och försökte verka cool.

Stina svettroppade och lät Yami gå och se efter i sitt eget rum efter sin hikari. Hon själv sprang upp till ovanvåningen där Tess väntade med en fortfarande förskräckt Ryo.

"Det är ert eget fel för att ni inte är uppmärksamma på vad ni stoppar i er," sa Stina förebrående.

"Vårt?"

Ryo stirrade på Stina och Tess anade oråd.

"Kom till mitt rum så får du se," sa Stina och öppnade dörren till sitt rum.

"Stina, vem var det som skrek? Vad hände? Var kom du ifrån?"

Ryo stirrade in i blondinens rum och fick se en flickversion av Yugi stå och stirra tillbaka.

"R-R-Ryo?"

"Yu-yugi? Du också?"

"Jag har sagt det tidigare och jag säger det igen, jag varnade er för Boss," sa Stina och plockade fram måttbandet igen.

"Det var Ash som vardande oss," rättade Yugi förebrående.

Stina svettroppade. "Spelar det någon roll?"

"Ja!"

Tess slog sig för pannan, Ryo stirrade och Stina suckade igen.

"Tess," började Stina. "Yugi har 65B har du något i den storleken?"

"Nej, tyvärr. Jag har ju inte mindre än 75, och det är 10 cm för mycket."

"Då måste vi verkligen gå och shoppa sen. Flickorna kan ju inte vara utan underkläder."

Ryo såg på Yugi och hoppades att det här inte betydde vad hon trodde att det betydde.

"Och om du också har 55 i midjan ska jag nog se till och föda er ordentligt. Det är ju sjukligt att vara så smal," sa Stina och mätte Ryos midja medan Tess stirrade på Yugi (not: ja, 55 är att vara sjukligt smal).

"Vilken lättnad, 71, en lite mer normal storlek."

Tess andades ut. Hon ville kanske inte ha en fet pojkvän, men en mager var nog värre. Det är bäst med en normalstor mage.

"Du Tess," sa Stina och såg konstig ut där hon stod bakom Ryo och tog bystmåttet. "Har du någon D/E-kupad?"

Tess stirrade på blondinen.

"C som störst och B som minst, jag kan inte ha nåt annat."

"Jag var rädd för det."

"Um…" Ryo försökte titta över axeln på Stina bakom sig. "Vad pratar ni om?"

Tess himlade med ögonen och lade armarna i kors medan hon förklarade. "Det första en flicka behöver är underkläder och en ordentlig behå. Dels för att de blir så hängiga annars och dels för att det gör ont att springa och jogga om man inte har det. Det märkte du väl när du sprang runt hörnet?"

Ryo rodnade.

"Tess, gräv fram något från din garderob som är 80C, det borde duga tills vi hittat något bättre i stan sen. Jag kan kanske gräva fram något till Yugi, men jag får gräva riktigt djupt innan jag når botten där jag lagt allt som inte passar mig längre."

Stina tog Ryos stussvidd.

"110, det är lättare att hitta. Hur fick du på dig byxorna?"

Ryos rodnad djupnade och berättade inte problemen han haft att knäppa dem.

Stina dök ner i sin garderob igen och Tess lämnade de båda olycksdrabbade att vänta tills hon och Stina kom tillbaka. Båda höll tyst och vågade inte se på varandra.

Tess var snart tillbaka med en blekgrön behå och slängde över den på Ryo, som undvek den som om det var en bomb (not: om du var kille och vaknade som tjej och tvingades i en behå skulle du också reagera så). Tess såg på henne och ställde sig sedan bredbent med ena handen på höften.

"Gör inte så jag måste tvinga på dig den. Det är mycket mer behagligt att ta på sig den frivilligt," sa hon med ögonen halvslutna på ett hotfullt sätt.

"Du kan inte tvinga mig i en sån där," påpekade Ryo där hon stod och tryckte sig mot väggen och pekade på behån med ett darrande finger.

Yugi insåg att även hon skulle bli tvungen att ta på sig en sån där ifall hon inte tog sig ut i tid. Försiktigt tog hon ett steg i taget på väg mot dörren. Men just som hon med hjärtat dunkande av glädje sträckte sig efter dörrhantaget trycktes det ner och Stina kom in iförd en jättestor giftgrön t-tröja, ett par vita, säckliga byxor och en blå kjol med stora vita prickar och huvudet prytt med en svart basker. Stina skakade raskt av sig kläderna och kastade in dem i garderoben innan hon slängde över en svart spetsbehå till Yugi, som kastade sig mot dörren för att komma undan, men fann till sin förtvivlan att Tess stod med ryggen lutad mot den med armarna i kors och en kall blick på henne. Stina förstod vad som var på gång och intog samma hotfulla ställning som Tess gjort innan.

"Ni kan inte tvinga oss," sa Ryo och höjde knytnävarna för att försvara sig.

"Mitt kort."

Stina gav ett kort med sina uppgifter och ett censurerat foto till en högst förvånad Ryo. Yugi stirrade också på det över hennes axel.

**Namn**: _Stina Stephanie Valentine _(not: inte mitt riktiga namn)

**Ålder**: _okänt men troligtvis 18, 19_

**Hemland**: _okänt men av dialekten gissar man på ett avlägset européskt land_

**Familj**: _okänd eftersom hon inte längre ar kontakt med den och alla uppgifter är raderade_

**Personnummer**: _okänt och inga gissningar förekommer_

**Yrke**: _lönnmördare och det är säkert_

"Ni väljer själva. Antingen tar ni på er dem frivilligt eller så tvingar jag på er dem," sa Stina med händerna i fickorna så man blev orolig.

"Obs, ta på er dem frivilligt om ni vill undvika att bli drogade, misshandlade, sålda som slavar och leva resten av era liv i skräck att hon ska komma efter er igen," varnade Tess från dörren.

"Ä-ä-är de-det l-la-lagl-ligt a-att va-ara m-mö-mö-mördare?" stammade Ryo nervöst.

"Jag är laglös, men regeringens personliga lönnmördare. Men visst, får jag privata anledningar är det klart jag gör privatjobb också," sa Stina med en axelryckning.

"Okej då, jag tar väl på mig fanskapet…"

Tess såg hur Ryo rodnade igen. Yugi rodnade också efter att ha plockat upp sin behå.

"Um…" började Ryo mumlande.

"Hu-hur tar man på sig en sån här?" avslutade Yugi och rodnade ännu djupare.

* * *

"Du Bakura, vad är det med dig. Jag slår vad om att det är minst tionde gången jag ser dig rodna inom loppet på 15 minuter," påpekade Honda där han och Bakura (not: som båda faktiskt fått på sig vita T-shirts och svarta jeans eller jeansshorts, i Bakuras fall shorts) hade hamnat i samma grupp för att leta reda på Ryo och Yugi som båda verkade ha försvunnit från jordens yta (not: det var väl överdrivet?). 

"Det är inte jag. Det är Ryo som rodnar som en galning," försvarade sig Bakura rasande.

Honda stirrade skeptiskt på honom medan Bakuras rodnad djupnade.

"**RYO FÖR FAN, LÄGG AV MED ATT RODNA**," skrek den albina yamin utan att se på Honda.

"Har ni hittat dem?" frågade Jono som rundade ett hörn och mer eller mindre krockade med Bakura. "Bakura? Har du feber?"

Bakura gav Jono en vackert blålila blåtira för den kommentaren. Yami rundade hörnet strax efter med en bekymrad min, men också han med en mystisk rodnad över hela ansiktet (not: han har också fått på sig lite kläder, svart top, blå jeansshorts och barfota som alla andra. Ja, alla som är samlade är barfota).

"Yami? Du med?"

Yami stirrade på Honda som ställt frågan och sedan på Bakura, vars rodnad börjat lägga sig.

"Verkar som om våra hikari har genanta problem," sa han och Bakura höll nickande med.

Plötsligt blev båda två pionröda i hela ansiktet. Både Honda och Jono, som redan läkt (not: jag måste ta mig en titt på deras system, det är inte mänskligt att läka så fort), brast ut i gapskratt åt synen.

"**DET ÄR TAMIGFAN INTE ROLIGT LÄNGRE!**" gallskrek Bakura och började storma iväg.

"_Längre_?"

Rodnaden som smittade Bakuras ansikte den här gången var faktiskt hans egen.

"**DET VAR INTE SÅ JAG MENADE!**" vrålade han när han svängde runt och såg att Yamis rodnad djupnade avsevärt. "Det är visst inte bara jag som har problem med färgen i fejset," sa han andfått triumferande (not: man blir andfådd av att skrika för mycket och för länge).

"Du om någon borde veta att det inte är jag. Det är Yugi som råkar ut för något genant," försvarade sig Yami.

"Vad står ni och skriker om?" frågade Ash som kom runt hörnet med Anzu.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHH!**"skrek alla utom Ash och Anzu.

De fyra killarna ryggade långt bak och såg ut som om de sett ett monster när de fick syn på Anzu. Hon hade en grön smörja i ansiktet, håret gömt under en svart handduk och kroppen insvept i en chockrosa morgonrock och sina bruna kanintofflor med långa öron på fötterna.

"För i helvete Anzu, ta bort den där smörjan och ta på dig färger som inte skriker 'Se på mig för jag är världens knäppaste tjej'," gormade Bakura.

Anzu gjorde en chockat rasande min och måttade en snyting mot Bakura, men han tog upp Honda som sköld. När Anzu väl vaknade ur raseriet var Honda minst halvdöd. Näsan blödde, läppen var dubbelt så stor, ögonen var gömda bakom svarta blåtiror, håret var en oreda, kinderna var tre gånger så stora och runda som innan och överallt hade han blåmärken och ett par brutna ben.

Bakura vände honom mot sig med en undrande min och sken upp.

"Det där är vad jag kallar en skönhetsbehandling," utbrast han. "Låg mig köra den på den förbannade faraon så kommer han nog få ett par flickor minus springande i hälarna.

"Det låter du bli," sa Anzu och ställde sig beskyddande framför Yami.

Jono tog diskret Yami och Ash under armarna och smög iväg med dem runt ett hörn.

"Vi låter dem bråka själva," sa han och hörde hur slagsmålet bröt ut.

De tre killarna höll sig för öronen medan ljudet av explosioner, skällande hundar, bombnedslag, fräsande katter, kanoner, tjutande hönor, handgranater, maskingevär, automatvapen, matkrig, atombomber, förintelsen, Vietnamkriget, västfronten och ett och annat kuddkrig kom runt hörnet.

Men helt plötsligt upphörde det. Ash var den förste som var modig nog att ta sig en titt runt hörnet. Han såg att butlern James höll de båda bråkstakarna åtskilda i öronen. Bakura hade förlorat ett par hårstrån (som nu låg på golvet)och hade ett handformat blåmärke på kinden efter en rungande örfil. Anzus gröna smörja var orörd eftersom Bakura inte ville smutsa ner händerna. Men hennes svarta handduk låg söndersliten på golvet, hennes ena kanintoffel hade offrat livet och dess partner höll en förtvivlat sorglig begravning för den intill väggen. Anzu hade inte mist ett par hårstrån, utan så gott som hela frisyren. Förut hade hon axellångt hår, nu var hon kortklippt. Morgonrocken hade fallit ner från ena axeln så ett bitmärke från Bakuras vassa hörntänder var synligt och på golvet låg en så gott som heldöd Honda helt sönderslagen med tårarna rinnande (från platsen ögonen antogs sitta) av smärta och oförståelse att han alltid hamnade i sådana här situationer. Korridoren var så gott som oskadd så när som på en gammal dörr som hängde på trekvart.

"Det var hon som började," skyllde Bakura ifrån sig och pekade utmanande på Anzu.

"Nej, det var han," anklagade Anzu.

James lyfte upp bråkstakarna från golvet och ställde dem framför den förstörda dörren (not: det måste gjort ont!).

"Jag gillade den där dörren, fixa den," beordrade han.

Bakura vände sig mot honom med ögonen fulla av blixtar (not: gör det inte ont att ha blixtar i ögonen?).

"Ska jag? Aldrig i livet! Det är du som är tjänstefolk här. Det är ditt jobb att laga förstörda saker. Laga själv."

Han gjorde en ansats att gå och leta vidare efter sin hikari när butlern grep honom i örat igen.

"I det här huset är det frun som ger order. Är inte hon i närheten är det hennes syster. Är ingen av dem i närheten är det jag som ger order, även till gästerna om det behövs."

"…**SYSTER?** Har den där blondinen en syster? Var är hon?"

Ash och James stirrade på Jono som om han var dum (not: ni har rätt, han är stendum).

"Tess och Stina är systrar, har inte Ryo berättat någonting?" frågade Ash och stirrade storögd först på Jono och sen på de andra.

Yami hade hört Yugi och Ryo planera när de suttit hemma hos dem att de skulle bo hos Tess och hennes syster, så för honom var överraskningen ingen nyhet, men för alla andra var det nytt.

"Bakura, var har du varit när våra hikari planerat resan?" frågade han och lyfte på ett ögonbryn.

"Eh… um… jo… Jag tror jag smög iväg… och gjorde något annat," sa Bakura och kliade sig förläget i nacken och skrattade nervöst. Resten av laget svettroppade.

När de båda yamin plötsligt rodnade till en riktigt djupröd färg igen kom de ihåg vad de höll på med innan Bakura började slåss med Anzu.

"**VÅRA HIKARI!**" skrek de och skyndade nedför korridoren.

Ash lutade sig närmare butlern.

"Um, du James, är det inte åt det hållet som…"

"**VAD FAN? AAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaahhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

"…Den där falluckan under mattan finns," avslutade Ash medan Yamis och Bakuras skrik tonade bort.

"Åh nej! Min älskade Yami!" ropade Anzu och började springa i riktning mot det håll skriken försvunnit, men James fångade henne i nacken och vände henne mot dörren igen.

"Fixa dörren först, sen får du jaga den där ickemumifierade faraon från Egypten."

"Vart leder den där falluckan?" frågade Jono eftersom Honda bara var halvläkt (not: ja efter en sån omgång kan väl inte ens han läka helt på mindre än en minut).

James och Ash stirrade på varandra.

"Stina," mumlade de i mun på varandra och Ash följde efter James genom korridorerna mot Stinas rum.

Anzu var nästan klar med dörren, hon skulle bara måla den också, sen skulle hon följa efter och rädda sin, förhoppningsvis (not: enligt hennes mening men kanske inte för så jättemånga andra), framtida pojkvän. Jono väntade tills Honda läkt klart och sen sprang alla tre efter James och Ash, som givetvis redan hunnit försvinna runt ett hörn och inte gick att återfinna.

* * *

Yugi satt på Stinas säng med en mycket djup rodnad och vågade inte öppna ögonen för att titta på sig själv. Hon satt i bara behå, som faktiskt satt ganska bra förutom att den var A-kupad och därför lite liten, och en kortkort, svart läderkjol Tess lyckats hitta. De båda systrarna hade bestämt att Yugi inte kunde heta så längre, så Stina hade döpt honom till Yuniko ("enhörning"), förkortat till Yuni. Tess hade valt namnet Rio till Ryo eftersom hon är sämre på att hitta på namn än sin syster. Rio istället för Ryo är ju enkelt att komma ihåg. 

Rio hade hitintills motvilligt fått Tess' hjälp med behån och sedan nästan våldsamt påtvingad andra underbyxor och ett par ljusgröna kortkortbyxor som passade med behån och för att visa så mycket som möjligt av benen. De båda systrarna hade inte varit sena att inse att de före detta pojkarna båda hade otroligt iögonfallande välformade ben. Stina var just i färd med att hitta en tröja till de båda som passade till det andra. Tess hade hämtat ett par av Yugis bälten från hans garderob eftersom de skulle vara väldigt passande till Yunis kjol. Tess undrade vilken affär de skulle gå till först och blockerade dörren utifall att någon skulle få för sig att smita.

Stina tittade plötsligt upp från vad hon gjorde.

"Vad är det där för ljud?"

De andra lystrade och då hörde de det också.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Uff!"

"Umpf!"

"Eeek!"

"**VA**?"

"Oj!"

"Shit!"

Yuni rodnade till den övermogna rödbetsfärgen och tittade ner på det vita huvudet mellan sina bröst. Ryo satt på knä på golvet med, minst lika röd i ansiktet, och med en väldigt förvånad, rodnande och storögd Yami i knät.

Bakura, vars ansikte var lika rött som sin hikaris (som han inte visste satt med hans fiende i famnen), lyfte på huvudet och såg på flickkroppen han landat på. Mycket långsamt flöt han upp med blicken över kroppen, halsgropen, den smäckra halsen, hakan, de rosa läpparna, den lilla näsan, de väldigt röda kinderna tills han kom till de vidöppna violetta ögonen. Han märkte att han låg med armarna om flickans smala midja och att hon hade tagit stöd med armbågarna mot sängen och inte kunde göra mycket för att få bort honom (not: Bakura, vad fantiserar du om? Nej, svara inte, jag vill inte veta). Dessutom var deras ansikten så nära att Yuni kunde känna hans andedräkt i sitt heta ansikte. Hon själv hade slutat andas och hjärtat stannat i ren förskräckelse.

Plötsligt öppnades dörren och Jono, Honda och Anzu snubblade in (not: hur hann de före James och Ash?). Anzu och Honda snavade över tröskeln och knuffade till Jono som sprang före dem. Jono hoppade fram på ett ben och riskerade att falla on han inte tagit stöd på något som hans hand hittade framför honom. Just då märkte han inte riktigt vad det håriga var eftersom han var alltför upptagen med att återfå balansen.

Rio och Yami såg inte heller riktigt vad som hände eftersom Stina stod i vägen för dem. De enda som märkte det från början var Yuni, Bakura (not: av förklarliga skäl), Stina och Tess. Men Rio kände sin egen rodnad djupna avsevärt från sin yamis håll. Hon var också snabb med att förstå vad som hänt.

Yuni skapade just i det skräckfyllda, genanta ögonblicket en ny färg som senare kom att kallas "Yunikos rodnad", och Bakura var den förste att inspektera den. Det var en röd färg som var mer lysande röd än purpur, men inte så mörk som rödbetsfärgen, och ett litet släng av rosa.

"Hej Bakura vad…VA?" Jono stirrade på vad som hände mellan Bakura och den halvnakna flickan i sängen.

Anzu och Honda såg det inte eftersom de bara såg Yunis bara ben på vardera sidan om Bakuras kropp (not: typiskt, hon särade på benen innan Bakura landade på henne. Annars hade han nog haft en väldig sveda i mellangärdet).

Yunis hjärta började slå tredubbla slag efter att ha stått still för länge och hon ska inte säga att hon riktigt kände efter hur det kändes. Hon visste ju vem det var som just då satt med läpparna pressade mot hennes. Bakura däremot halvt njöt av kyssen men kunde samtidigt inte låta bli att lägga märke till Jonos hand och alla som stirrade på dem.

Ash och James kom in just då och, smarta som de var, såg de genast vad som hände och James gick ut igen.

"**BORT MED DIG FÖR HELVETE! FY FARAO VAD ÄCKLIGT!**" tjöt Yuni och sparkade Bakura rakt igenom taket och upp i luften där han försvann i en stjärna.

Ash, Stina, Tess och Rio var för äcklade för att för tillfället säga något. Men butlern James kom in igen och jämrade sig över taket som han nu skulle bli tvungen att laga.

**_På väg ner från himlen_**

'_Hm, den där tjejen smakade riktigt gott. Jag tror jag ska försöka igen en gång när vi är ensamma,'_ tänkte Bakura och slickade sig gillande om läpparna (not: han vet ju inte att Yuni egentligen är Yugi, så noga tittade han inte. Och obs, detta är **_inte_** en shounen-ai fanfic).

_**I trädgården**_

"Hallå! Utgången, är du här någonstans? Stina? Tess? Någon! Utgången!"

Sprang Boss fortfarande och letade efter vägen ut.

* * *

**Alla:** (sitter tysta och väntar på att explodera) 

**Yami**: (slår Bakura i bakhuvudet med en kvast) **DU GER FAN I MIN HIKARI!**

**Tess**: **STINAAAA! VAD HAR DU GJORT MED MIN POJKVÄN!**

**Yuni och Rio**: (gömda bakom en soffa och vågar inte komma fram) Tjejer. Vi vill inte vara tjejer!

**Tess**: Låt oss skriva en lista över allt ont hon gjort i det här kapitlet.

**Anzu**: **HON FÖRSTÖRDE MIN FRISYR!**

**Alla**: (svettroppar)

**Yuni och Rio**: (mumlar) Hon gjorde oss till tjejer.

**Honda**: Hon tog nästan död på mig!

**Jono**: Hon fick mig att framstå som ett pucko!

**Läsare**: (stirrar konstigt på Jono)

**Tess**: **HON FÖRSTÖRDE MIN POJKVÄN!**

**Rio**: (rodnar)

**Bakura**: **S****LUTA GE DIG PÅ MIG DIN IDIOT TILL FARAO, JAG ÄR FANIMIG INTE INTRESSERAD AV DIN DJÄVLA HIKARI!**

**Yami: DET MÄRKS FÖR FAN INTE!**

**Tess**: Tja nu vet jag i alla fall vad hon skulle med mina mått till.

**Yuni**: (stirrar förvånat fram bakom soffan) Vad menar du?

**Tess:** (rycker på axlarna) Jag ringde henne och hon frågade vad jag hade för mått.

**Alla:** (sitter tysta och stirrar på en oförstående Tess)

**Anzu**: Har du hennes telefonnummer?

**Tess**: Ja, det har jag haft hela tiden. Hurså?

**Alla**: ...

**Tess**: (rodnar när hon kommer på vad alla stirrar för) **OCH NU FÅR HON MIG ATT VERKA DUM OCKSÅ, NÄ NU JÄVLAR! **(tar fram sin stekpanna och går på Stinajakt)

**Jag**: _'Avslöja mig inte, jag är för ung för att dö. Skicka mycket respons så jag kan leva vidare'_

**Jono**: Jag vill hem, vi vill hem innan det händer något konstigt med mig! Jag vet inte hur länge jag kan undvika att vara utsatt för Stinas värsta elakhet.


	3. Sökandet efter de försvunna hikari

**Bakura**: Var är den där den där djävla tjejen?

**Tess**: Jag vet inte, och jag är riktigt nervös nu. Jag ringde inte häromdagen och då messade hon att hon skulle hämnas. Och när hon hämnas så gör hon det oftast med besked.

**Yuni**: (minns vad som hände i förra kapitlet) Örk

**Yami**: (klappar henne på axlen och blänger knivar på Bakura) oroa dig inte, jag ska nog se till att det där inte händer dig igen.

**Rio**: Och hur ska det gå till hade du tänkt dig? I serien vet du ju inte ens vilket rum som är ditt!

**Yami**: Det är väl för sjutton inte mitt fel!

**Tess**: Nej, det är Stina som får oss att framstå som betydligt mycket dummare än vi är. Jag är bara lycklig för att det inte är jag som är den galna mördaren i den här serien. Stina älskar att mobba sådana mest av alla.

**Yuni**: (himlar med ögonen) Bara för att hon själv är lönnmördare.

**Yami**: Men jag tycker ändå hon inte gör så jättestor skillnad på den Bakura i serien och den riktiga.

**Bakura**: (slår Yami i huvudet med en kratta och morrar hotfullt) Tro inte att du är något!

**Stina**: (gömmer sig på ett **JÄTTEHEMLIGT** ställe där hon hoppas hon inte blir upptäkt) _'Här kommer nästa kapitel. Efter det kan ni väl skicka så mycket respons så möjligt! De är de enda som håller mig vid liv!'_

**Bakura**: (stampar med foten i golvet) **JAG SKA NOG FÅ TAG PÅ DEN DÄR HÄXAN!**

**Stina**: _'ouch!'_

**Tess**: Det är lika bra att vi läser vidare på den här ficcen så vi kan få ännu fler orsaker att mörda henne. (sätter sig tungt på mattan och börjar läsa)

**Stina**: _'Uff. Tess, du är tung!_'

**Honda och Jono**: (försöker läsa försiktigt)

**Jono**: Snälla, låt mig vara ifred!

**Honda**: Hoppas jag överlever den här resan bättre än Jono.

**Jono**: (stampar i golvet) Nu är du orättvis.

**Stina**: (försöker hindra sig från att pipa)_ 'Aoouuuu! det här är sista gången jag leker matta!'_

* * *

**Sökandet efter de försvunna hikari**

Yuni stod i sin kortkorta kjol och svarta, lite för trånga, spetsbehå och blev just då medveten om att alla hennes gamla kompisar stirrade på henne.

Stina kastade en för stor, blå t-tröja över henne och Tess gjorde detsamma med Rio, fast den var grön och Yami hamnade nästan under den.

Yuni tog en bit av tröjan och började torka sig i ansiktet samtidigt som hon mumlade: "Äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, äckligt, jätteäckligt."

"Ja, det var riktigt äckligt," sa Stina och stirrade upp efter Bakura, som ännu inte var inom synhåll.

"Vad är det som är så äckligt?" frågade Jono. "Det är väl normalt att kyssas lite. Och den där räknas knappt. Det var ju en olycka."

Yuni stirrade på honom som om han inte var klok och torkade sig ännu våldsammare i fejset, Tess och Stina gjorde gesten med fingrarna i halsen och Rio tittade ner på Yami som hon fortfarande hade i knät.

"Eeek, ett förhistoriskt äckel," (not: den var faktiskt bra Rio) ropade hon och kastade över Yami till Yuni som med en förtvivlat äcklad min kastade honom till Tess som kastade honom till Stina med en lika äcklad min, som till Yamis stora förskräckelse kastade honom till Anzu.

"Min älskling," sa Anzu och sträckte upp armarna efter honom.

"Jag föredrar att vara singel," sa Yami och klamrade sig fast i taket som spindelmannen, fast med naglarna och inte bara fingertopparna.

Anzu stannade mitt i en rörelse och stirrade upp på honom.

"Yami," började Tess.

Den gamle faraon vände blicken mot henne och Stina som stirrade på det Yami klamrade sig fast i.

"Du hänger i luften," avslutade Stina och pekade på platsen där taket borde ha suttit.

Yami gav henne en konstig blick och tittade sedan upp och kom underfund med att det faktiskt inte fanns något tak där han hängde, utan han klamrade sig fast i tomma luften där Bakura flugit igenom taket.

"Woops," sa han när han fick syn på en viss brunögd albino som föll ned från himlen.

Bakura föll på Yamis mage och tog honom med sig ner på golvet med ett ljudligt "uff". Till James' stora lycka så höll golvet.

James, Stina och Tess kastade ut alla pojkarna och Anzu i en hög i korridoren och lugnade ner Yuni innan hon gnuggade ansiktet fritt från hud (not: och det skulle se just snyggt ut. Utan det vackra ansiktet har ju Yuni ingen plats i min fanfic. Ansiktet är ju en del av vad framtiden har planerat åt henne). Rio borstade hela tiden av sig för att bli av med Yamis lukt och döda hudceller som råkat fastna på henne (not: märker man sånt?).

"Nu är era svin till yamin borta, så nu kan vi återgå till att klä på er så att vi kan gå och shoppa sen," sa Tess och tog fram ett ljusgrönt linne till Rio, som blickade mot James och Ash som stod som barrikader för dörren och intresserat tittade på.

"Schas ut med er, båda två, Ni gör bättre nytta utanför än innanför," sa Stina och pekade befallande på dörren i en gest som att peka dem ut genom dörren. James nickade och Ash flinade brett och båda gick ut och barrikaderade dörren utifrån.

"Och hur ska vi nu komma ut?" frågade Rio och svettroppade medan hon såg på Tess och Stina.

"Eh…"

"Jag kom just på en grej," sa Tess plötsligt.

De andra tittade på henne.

"Nu har ju jag ingen pojkvän som kan skydda mig mot alla mina beundrare. **WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhickAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhickAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAfräsAAAAAA!" **

(not: snabbtänkt Tess, jag riktigt hörde hur din hjärna klickade till).

Stina, Yuni och Rio slog upp ett paraply som de gömde sig under och svettroppade åt Tess som satt och grät som en fontän.

"Du sölar ner golvet och orsakar en översvämning," sa Stina och Tess slutade gråta för en sekund. Sen gick hon ut i trädgården, satte sig i en bassäng och fortsatte gråta. De andra svettroppade.

"Hon är verkligen snabbtänkt, eller hur?" sa Stina och vände sig till de andra.

"Hur tog hon sig ut? Fönstret går ju inte att öppna," påpekade Yuni.

"Vi har ju ett hål i taket, för en klättrare som hon är det ingen konst att ta sig ut den vägen," förklarade Stina med en axelryckning. "Jag hittade en svart top till dig Yuni, den borde passa," fortsatte hon och gav Yuni en svart top med orden "Tycker du att jag är en **bitch** skulle du se min **MAMMA**" på (not: jag hittade den på en marknad).

Yuni stirrade på den men tog den lydigt på sig. Hon hoppades verkligen att de skulle hitta något bättre när de var ute och handlade.

"Men jag kan väl ha mina gamla kläder också?" frågade hon för säkerhets skull.

Stina och Tess (som just kommit över chocken och slutat gråta och klättrat in igen) tänkte efter och Tess strök sig om hakan på ett fundersamt sätt. Knaaak, kriiitch, snuurr lät det om henne när hon tänkte.

"Tänk lite tystare är du snäll Tess," sa Stina förebrående.

"Oj, förlåt."

"Okej Yuni, du får ha Yugis kläder, de borde vara i rätt storlek, men då måste du nog andvända skärp. Din midja är definitivt smalare än hans," sa Stina till slut.

"Då kan väl jag få använda mina gamla kläder också," sa Rio hoppfullt.

"Knappast damen," sa Tess och svettroppade. "Hur hade du tänkt få på dig dina brallor med den baken?" (not: jisses vad hon är modig! Hade hon sagt det till någon annan hade hon dött!).

Rio rodnade surt. "Men mina tröjor då?"

Knaaak, kriiitch, snuurr. "Okej."

Rio sprang tillbaka till Ryos rum och hämtade en vit t-shirt som hon tog på sig istället för den gröna (hon gillade grönt, men inte den sortens grön, spygrön) och sprang tillbaka till Stinas rum på rekordtid. James gick efter henne och blåste bort de båda rökspåren hon rört upp i brådskan.

"Hur kom du ut?" frågade Tess innan hon fick syn på Ash som var platt tryckt mot väggen eftersom Rio smällt upp dörren på honom. "Glöm frågan."

"James är bra på att flytta på sig," sa Stina och flinade brett åt sin butler som glatt flinade tillbaka.

'_Jag börjar undra om han är Stinas butler bara för att han också gillar Stina,'_ tänkte Yuni och svettroppade.

"Så, dags att gå," sa Tess glatt och började ta ett steg innan hon kom på något annat. "Vänta jag måste byta kläder, jag kan ju inte springa omkring i pyjamas!" (not: smarto, och eftersom jag inte sagt det innan säger jag det nu, hon har en rosa pyjamas med gula kaniner på.)

Stina tittade på sina lätta svarta kläder och kom på att det kanske inte var den bästa klädseln att gå på stan i. "Jag ska nog också byta om," sa hon och kastade av sig kläderna och bytte till vitt innan de svarta ens hunnit landa på golvet efter att ha blivit avkastade. Yuni och Rio stirrade på förändringen. Från svart som avslöjade det mesta av Stinas hud till vitt som endast lämnade armar, hals och huvud utan skydd. Hon hade en lång kjol ända till anklarna och det var på vippen att den släpade i golvet som av någon anledning redan torkat (not: nu börjar det låta mysko. Honda och Jono läker för fort och nu torkar golvet efter en störtflod på bara en minut). Västen liknade den röda hon haft på sig dagen innan, fast den var vit istället, och lite längre.

"**NU** går vi!" sa Stina och bad James leda dem till dörren. Ash följde med dem eftersom det var hans bil, och därför han som körde.

* * *

Under tiden letade gänget vidare efter de båda försvunna hikarin (not: Anzu har fått på sig ett par avklippta jeans och en blå vit randig t-tröja). Men Bakura letade lika mycket efter Ryo som efter den där flickan Jono tvingat honom på (not: vaddå 'Jono tvingat dig på'? Du är ju totalt dum Bakura). Ingen kunde hitta dem i huset, och till Hondas stora besvikelse så rodnade ingen av yamin längre så han kunde inte reta dem för det längre. 

"Hallå?"

Alla stannade upp och lyssnade när de hörde den där rösten.

"Utgången? Var är du? Äääääälskliiiiiiingaaaaaaar?"

Yami öppnade en dörr och stod plötsligt mitt ute i en grön djungel (not: det var väl en överdriven beskrivning? Ni har ju bara kommit ut bakvägen och stirrar på komposten som blivit övervuxen med ogräs).

Ett grått huvud täckt med ogräs och maskrosor tittade upp ur högen av grönt och såg först blinkande på gänget i dörren. Sen sken han upp och hoppade upp ur högen med ett tjut.

"**JAAAAAAA, NÅGON HAR HITTAT MIG!"**

Boss stannade mitt i en rörelse där han stod på ett ben med det andra utsträckt bakom sig som en ballerina och armarna som om han skulle krama om gänget i dörren. Yami stod kvar på samma fläck, stram i kroppen och ögonen vidöppna i förskräckelse. Men det var inte på honom Boss fäst blicken. Yami vände sig om bara för att mötas av en lustig totempåle. Anzu var den som höll uppe hela skapelsen och faktiskt stod på golvet. I famnen hade hon Jono som höll i Honda som stelt sträckte sig mot taket och klängande fast på Anzus rygg hängde Bakura som mycket försiktigt tittade fram bakom henne. Yami stod och stirrade först på Anzupålen, sen på Boss som fortfarande stod och blinkade, tillbaka till Anzupålen. Det gick inte att hålla sig längre. Yami föll ihop av skratt.

Men Boss tyckte tydligen inte det var lika roligt. Han gömde sig bakom den öppna dörren och började storgråta.

"Vad är det med den där galningen nu då?" frågade Bakura som om inget hänt (not: han har klättrat ner från Anzupålen nu, men de andra står kvar i samma strama ställning).

"**JAG FÖRSÖKER VERKLIGEN, MEN VART JAG ÄN KOMMER SÅ ÄR DET ALLTID NÅGON SOM BLIR RÄDD FÖR MIG!**" grät Boss.

Anzu släppte de båda pojkarna hon hade i famnen och skulle just gå fram för att trösta den lille mannen när Yami tog tag i hennes arm och hindrade henne.

"Våra hikari är borta, och jag har starka misstankar om att det är hans fel," mumlade han utan att se på henne (not: vilket han borde ha gjort).

Anzu gjorde stora ögon av beundran och kastade sig om halsen på honom.

"Min älskling, du är underbar!"

Yami kunde inte komma loss den här gången. Han satt som i ett skruvstäd, men det fanns ingen skruv som han kunde lossa Anzus grepp med.

Bakura satt på marken bakom Honda och Jono och såg väldigt skadeglad ut.

"Vilken tjej du fått på kroken, farao," sa han och flinade elakt och Yami förberedde sig på en av de värsta kommentarer han fått höra på länge (not: hur kan han veta att det ska bli en så farlig kommentar? Är han synsk, eller har han känt Bakura för länge?).

"Men jag tycker nästan du kan satsa på blondinen vi bor med istället, hon är ojämförligt mycket snyggare. Dessutom så bleknar du nog bort i hennes strålglans. Men du såg ganska söt ut när du stod på knä och friade till henne."

Yami suckade, men Anzu var påslagen och började bli varm. När Bakura sa att Stina var ojämförligt mycket snyggare gick termometern från överlycklig för att Yami "räddat" henne, till överdrivet mordlysten, och närmsta vapnet höll hon redan i.

"**DU SKA FÅ FÖR ATT DU STÅR OCH INDIREKT STÅR OCH SÄGER ATT JAG ÄR FUL, DIN GOLVMOPP!**" skrek hon och slog efter Bakura med Yami.

Honda och Jono gömde sig bakom komposten utanför dörren tillsammans med Boss, som inte förstod ett dugg.

"Håller de alltid på så här?" frågade Boss och gjorde stora ögon.

"Ja, varenda dag," sa Jono.

"Jag fattar inte att Ryo var så tvungen att släpa med sig Bakura. Vad gör han för nytta på en semester egentligen, det blir ju knappt någon semester."

"De där tre kommer bete sig som om de är hemma," fyllde Honda i.

"**SLÄPP NER MIG DIN BEEEP BEEEP BEEP BEP BEEEEEEEEEEP** (not: jag censurerar detta eftersom språket Yami just nu använder inte passar inom uppsatt åldersgräns)**!"**

Ljuden av slagsmål tystnade, och sedan hördes bara Anzus högljudda gråtande.

"Yami, då är så elak. Du vet ju att jag är jättekär i dig." (not: vad är det för en pinsam replik? Jag vill ut ur det här dårhuset!)

Yami svettroppade och Bakura föll ihop av skratt. Medan Yami blängde på Bakura blev han plötsligt helt tomatröd i ansiktet. Men det verkar han inte lägga märke till.

"Vad håller ni på med?"

Butlern James lyfte ett ögonbryn och undrade om inte någon av pojkarna var gay i alla gall. Honda och Jono hade kastat sig över varandra, Bakura hängde i Yamis famn såg ut som om de höll på att gifta sig. Anzu kikar försiktigt fram bakom Boss som inte hittat något att gömma sig bakom, förutom en solros han råkat hitta i fickan.

Det gick några sekunder, sen sparkade James ut allihop genom köksdörren i komposten och smällde igen dörren.

"Vad är han så sur för?" frågade Anzu och torkade bort mossa ur håret.

"Han gillar nog inte att ha så många killar i huset," sa Bakura.

"Det är ju hur tydligt som helst att han är tänd på Stina," sa Yami som stod och borstade av sig.

Boss stod på huvudet och undrade just hur han skulle lura de här ungdomarna att visa honom vägen ut när ett par blå ögon plötsligt stirrade in i hans.

"**LILJA! VAR HAR DU VARIT? **Jag hittar inte ut!"

Den lilla räven log ansträngt och en mad-mark pulserade i hennes tinning.

"**TAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK!**" skrek Boss när han for iväg som en raket, utsparkad från Liljas revir.

"Hej! Det är ju den där valpen," sa Jono och gick fram för att klappa henne på huvudet. Lilja hade inte mycket till övers för pojkar, men eftersom den här inte hade hängt på hennes matte hade hon inte ens emot att bli kallad valp, även om hon hatade det också.

"Jag vet, Lilja kanske vet vart Yugi och Ryo har blivit av," utbrast Anzu, förtjust över att hon kommit på det först. "Lilja-chan, vet du var Yugi och Ryo tagit vägen?" (not: vad sjutton? Ska hon börja använda suffix till ett djur?)

Lilja tittade på henne en stund medan hon i huvudet ställde upp ekvationen med namnen lika med Yugis och Ryos ansikten, men det gick för långsamt för att Bakura skulle hålla tyst. Han lyfte upp Lilja och skakade våldsamt om henne.

"**VAR ÄR DOM DIN BYRACKA!**"

Sekunden senare for Bakura iväg i samma spår som Boss. Valp kunde hon tåla, men inte byracka, hon var ingen hund, hon var en räv. Det är skillnad (not: jaha, och var ligger den skillnaden?).

Lilja stod på bakbenen och borstade av tassarna mot varandra. Hon vände sig med en sträng min och tassarna i sidorna mot de andra.

"Ni vet ju inte hur man tas med ett djur," sa Honda och kavlade upp ärmarna för att konfrontera den lilla räven. Honda log brett mot henne och lyfte upp henne i famnen. "Vilken söt liten rackare du är."

Den tredje raketen for ut ur trädgården med en förvånad min. "Sa jag nåt konstigt?"

"Jag tror inte att hon gillar att man ger henne smeknamn," sa Yami och såg efter Honda, Bakura och Boss, som alla försvunnit åt samma håll.

Lilja tittade hotfullt på honom över axeln med tassarna i kors över bröstet.

"Jag ska inte säga något, jag har inte sagt något," försvarade sig Yami nervöst och höll ena handen uppe som när man lugnar någon att man inte har något, med den andra höll han om bitmärket Lilja hade gett honom där bak dagen innan.

Jono bestämde sig för att försöka.

"Jo, valpen," började han och satte sig på huk framför den irriterade räven. "Det skulle verkligen vara snällt av dig om du kunde säga om du sett Yugi och Ryo. Vi är oroliga för dem."

Lilja såg på honom oh hennes ansikte mjuknade lite. Hon strök sig fundersamt om hakan medan hon övervägde vad som var bäst att göra. Stina hade ju faktiskt inte sagt något om att hon inte skulle visa de här människorna ut, men hon kunde samtidigt inte låta bli att undra om hon borde säga något om att de personer de letade efter inte var Yugi och Ryo, utan Yuni och Rio. Efter erfarenhet bestämde hon sig för att inte säga något, men i alla fall visa den smärtfria vägen ut.

Lilja hoppade över Jono och skällde efter honom att följa efter.

"Hon verkar veta något," utbrast Yami hoppfullt.

Gänget följde efter den lilla räven genom trädgården. Anzu var trumpen. Ingen hade ju tackat henne för hennes goda idé.

* * *

Stina, Tess, Ash och de f.d. pojkarna hade just kommit utanför grindarna till trädgården när Boss plötsligt kom fallande ner från himlen. Han landade med huvudet före i asfalten mitt ute på vägen. 

"Där har ni den skyldige till att ni vaknade som flickor idag," sa Ash och backade när Yuni och Rio omringades av mad-marks.

Bos drog sig plötsligt upp ur asfalten och satte sig som en nalle och såg sig omkring. När han fick syn på flickorna blev han plötsligt eld och lågor.

"**DÄR ÄR NI JU MINA...**" längre hann han inte eftersom det kom ytterligare en fallande från himmeln och landade på Boss. Yunis och Rios mad-marks trillade av dem när de kände igen den albina gravplundraren.

Bakura låg och ansträngde sig för att inte skrika ett tag, men när han väl öppnade ögonen och munnen för att börja gorma igen, men fick syn på Rio och Yuni innan han hannbörja skrika, så det kom aldrig något skrik fastän han stod med munnen öppen.

"Vänta lite," sa han och pekade på Yuni. "Du är ju tjejen från i morse. Och du" han vände sig mot Rio. Rio svalde nervöst och försökte se oberörd ut.

"Va? Vad är det med mig?"

"Du är den där idioten som stod och skrek nu på morgon."

Rio och Yuni suckade av lättnad. Bakura var för dum för att känna igen dem som pojkar.

Stina stirrade upp i luften och såg att ännu en svart prick var på väg ner. Hon hade hört honom skrika när han började falla.

Honda landade hårt på Bakuras rygg och fick hans ögon att hoppa ut ur sina hålor. Ögongloberna tittade förvånat på varandra innan de hoppade tillbaka på sina platser. Bakura var avsvimmad och både Honda och Boss låg med spiralögon efter fallen.

Plötsligt flippade Tess ur. Hon gick fram till högen och lyfte upp Boss i kragen. Hennes ansikte skulle kunna stoppa en rabiessmittad björn mitt i ett språng, så tänk er bara vad det gjorde på Boss.

"Du har gått lite för långt när du förvandlar våra gäster, och framför allt min **_pojkvän_** till flicka," morrade hon med ögonen fulla av mordlystnad.

**Ffffffuuuuuuiiiiiii!** Genljöd en skarp vissling över gatan. En liten blond tjej i 12-årsåldern i polisuniform, visselpipa och en trasdocka med samma klädsel i handen stod bredbent och pekade anklagande på Boss, Bakura, Tess och Honda som låg i en hög mitt på vägen.

"**NI DÄR! VAD HÅLLER NI PÅ MED? NI LIGGER JU MITT PÅ GATAN? TÄNK OM DET KOMMER EN BIL, VA? DÅ SKULLE NI KUNNA ORSAKA EN SERIEKROCK JU! HUR HAR NI BLIVIT UPPFOSTRADE VA?**"

"Åh nej," stönade Tess, Ash och Stina i kör.

"Va? Vem är det där?" undrade Rio.

"Det är öns enda poliskvinna," sa Ash och svettroppade.

"Är den där lilla tjejen verkligen polis?" frågade Yuni förvånat.

"Det är just det som är det läskiga," sa Tess och anslöt sig till dem utanför grinden. "Hon är utbildad polis, och hon har faktiskt tjänst i poliskåren."

"Det är 'Hotta Lotta' och 'Charlotten babydocka'," stönade Stina.

"Är det tjejen eller dockan som är polisen?" undrade Rio och svettroppade.

"Båda så klart! Lotta och dockan har gått samma utbildning," sa Stina och ryckte på axlarna.

"**OCH _NI_!**" började Hotta Lotta och pekade på Stina, Tess och Ash.

"Så var det dags igen," suckade Ash.

"**NI VAR PÅ VÄG ATT KÖRA BIL IGEN VA? DU PLANERADE ATT SITTA PÅ TAKET IGEN VA? NI TVÅ PLANERADE ATT FÖLJA MED VA? DU TROR ATT DU ÄR SÅ VIKTIG FÖR ATT DU BARA ÄR 10 OCH REDAN HAR KÖRKORT VA? INGET SNACK. BÖTER!**"

Ash tog suckande emot böteslappen som Hotta Lotta räckte honom med näsan i vädret.

'_Att hon bara **kan** skrika så mycket,'_ tänkte Stina och himlade med ögonen.

"**OCH _NI!_**" återupptog Lotta och pekade på gänget mitt på gatan som nu stod i en rad. Hon började med Boss.

"**DU TYCKER ATT JAG ÄR LITEN VA? DU TYCKER ATT JAG INTE HAR NÅGON TALANG VA? DU TYCKER JAG ÄR KLEN VA? DU TÄNKER ATT JAG ÄR FÖR UNG FÖR MITT JOBB VA? DU VILL INTE ATT JAG PRATAR MER VA? INGET SNACK. BÖTER!**"

Boss tog gråtande emot som Charlotten babydockan högdraget räckte honom.

"**DU!**" började Hotta Lotta igen och pekade på nästa i ledet, Bakura. "**DU ÄR TURIST HÄR VA? DU KOM HIT IGÅR VA? DU ÄR TILLSAMMANS MED NÅGON AV DE DÄR GALNINGARNA VA? INGET SNACK. BÖTER!**"

Bakura tog automatiskt emot lappen, men inte utan att svara.

"**VA FAN? JAG HAR JU INTE GJORT NÅT DIN GALNA APA. DU HAR INGEN RÄTT ATT GE MIG BÖTER DÅ! OCH JAG ÄR INTE TILLSAMMANS MED DE DÄR KNÄPPGÖKARNA!**"

Lyckligtvis hörde inte Stina och Tess det där eftersom de båda tillsammans med Ash, Yuni och Rio stod med bommull i öronen och händerna över dem för att slippa höra Hotta Lotta skrika.

"**DU SKRIKER ÅT TJÄNSTEKVINNA NÄR HON BARA GÖR SITT JOBB. DU ANVÄNDER ETT OHYFSAT SPRÅK I NÄRHETEN AV EN LAGENS KVINNA. DU SÄGER ATT JAG INTE HAR RÄTT. DU KALLAR MIG VID OKVÄVNINGSORD, OCH DU ÄR OTILLÅTET FUL! INGET SNACK. BÖTER!**"

Bakura tog emot en andra lapp och skulle just börja gorma igen när Honda slog igen hans mun för att få tyst på honom.

"Vi vill inte ha trubbel. Vi är här på semester. Du har dessutom ingen tid att sitta inne, vi måste ju hitta Yugi och Ryo," bönade han medan Bakura brann av ilska och en blixtstorm dundrade över hans huvud.

"**OCH _DU_…**" skrek Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka samtidigt och pekade hotfullt på Honda som såg helt skräckslagen ut.

Ash, Stina och Tess tog bort händerna för öronen när de såg att Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka stod med munnarna öppna och bara stirrade på stackars Honda.

"Hon är mållös?" utbrast Tess chockad.

"Det måste vara första gången någonsin," sa Ash.

"Till och med Charlotten är tyst för en gångs skull, men varför stirrar hon så på Honda?" undrade Stina.

Plötsligt exploderade Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka och kastade sig för Hondas fötter.

"**ÅÅH TA MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!**" skrek den galna polisflickan med domedagsröst där hon och hennes docka krälade på marken och klamrade sig fast vid Hondas ben.

Just då kom Lilja ut på gatan med resten av gänget i släptåg.

"Vem är det där?" utbrast Jono när han fick se sin bäste vän försöka bli av med galningarna.

"Ja, den som det visste," sa Honda och försökte sparka av sig Charlotten babydocka som var lättast.

Dockan fick syn på Jono som stod och stirrade på henne och stannade upp för att stirra tillbaka. Stina, Tess och Ash smög sig försiktigt bort till bilen med Yuni och Rio för att slippa se spektaklet mer.

"**ÅÅH TA MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!**" skrek den galna dockan med den vildsinta domedagsrösten och kastade sig över stackars Jono i stället.

"**VA!**"

Jono begrep ingenting, men han hade en mäktig vän på sin sida. Lilja hade obegripligt nog fattat tycke för Jono, så hon hoppade upp och satte sig i famnen på Jono och stoppade på så sätt trasdockan mitt i hoppet. Lilja behövde inte ens anstränga sig för att bli av med henne. Charlotten babydocka och Lilja hade grälat förr, och det var givetvis Lilja som alltid vann när de slogs. Man kan inte kasta några böter på ett djur som inte vet att det gör fel, tyckte Hotta Lotta, så dockan kunde inte vänta sig någon hjälp från henne. Den kärlekskranka dockan satte sig på huk på maken och försökte få sin hjärna av trasor att fungera. Men en trasdocka kan inte tänka så snabbt, så där satt hon hur länge som helst.

Honda hade problem med att hålla byxorna uppe eftersom Hotta Lotta höll på att försöka dra ned dem.

"Släpp mig din galning, jag bötar hellre än jag låter dig dra ner mina byxor."

Sekunden senare stod Hotta Lotta framför honom, bitande i en näsduk och ögonen stora och tårfyllda.

"Buuu huuhuu, du menar inte det där väl?"

Om Honda inte hade varit så idiotiskt besatt av kvinnor hade han med säkerhet blivit av med Hotta Lotta, men som det var så försökte han vara snäll.

"Um, kanske inte. Men du kan väl låta bli att dra ner mina byxor för allmänheten?"

Lilja slog en tass för ansiktet åt Hondas dumhet. Hon kände ju Hotta Lotta, så hon visste mycket väl vad hon skulle göra nu.

"**DÅ GÅR VI OCH LÄGGER OSS I EN GROTTA PÅ STRANDEN!**" sa Lotta med domedagsrösten och strålkastarögon.

Lilja svettroppade medan Jono, Yami, Bakura, Boss och Anzu storögt stirrade efter Honda som flydde uppför gatan med Hotta Lotta hängande i skärpet. När Charlotten babydocka såg sin vän springa iväg var hon ju tvungen att springa efter, men inte innan hon förvirrat valt mellan Jono och Lotta. Det var Lilja som fortfarande satt i Jonos famn som avgjorde saken. Hon sprang efter Hotta Lotta på sina gamla trasdocksben.

* * *

Rio satt med Yuni och Tess i knät på väg till stadens centrum. Stina satt på förarsätet med Ash i knät. Hon ville inte riskera att bli tagen när hon satt på taket igen. Hon kunde inte hjälpa det. Det var skönt att känna vinden blåsa i håret. 

Idag var bilarna lugna. Bilverkstaden var stängd, och bildoktorns bil visste alla stod och sov på uppfarten till verkstaden. Trots det var det några som nervöst skruvade på sig när de hörde Ashs bit brumma förbi. Det gick lugnt idag. Det första lasset turister kom igår, och ytterligare ett skulle komma den här dagen, och därför hade hastighetsbegränsningen gått ner ordentligt. Öns regering ville ha kvar sitt goda rykte om att vara ett fridsamt paradis för trötta själar. Permanentboendenas galna uppsåt var inget turisterna behövde känna till (not: folk har rallytävlingar på allmänna gator, rysk rollett i affärerna och på restaurangerna, vilda västern filmer visades på torget, och i samband med det skaffade ungarna riktiga pistoler och hade dueller på gatorna, plus att Stina ibland gjorde sig ett namn när hon på statens och privata uppdrag var ute på gatorna och sköt, drogade och förgiftade folk och var allmänt mordisk. Som sagt, inget sommarturisterna behövde veta något om).

Ash bromsade in framför det största köpcentret på hela ön. Det var kanske inte högre än ett vanligt fyravåningshus på höjden, men i yta var det inte mycket som slog det.

När Ash parkerat hoppade flickorna ur bilen och såg på ingången.

"Det är kanske bäst att vi tar med oss bilen in, Ash," sa Stina. "Jag vill helst inta att po… förlåt, flickornas yamis ska få veta att vi är här inne."

"Okej, inga problem," log Ash och vände sig mot bilen igen. "Blixten, nu kan du visa vad du har lärt dig," sa han till bilen som man pratar med en hund.

Blixten (not: bilen alltså) satte sig vackert på bakhjulen och såg upprymd ut.

"Vik ihop," sa Ash och pekade på marken som när man vill att en hund ska sätta sig. Bilen nickade så våldsamt att några skruvar lossnade innanför huven. Men det fick Ash bekymra sig om senare. Blixten hade redan vecklat ihop sig till en liten svart portfölj med gula blixtar på.

"Är han inte gullig?" undrade Ash vänd mot flickorna.

"Jo verkligen," sa Stina uppriktigt.

"Supersöt," sa Tess.

Yuni och Rio bara tittade på varandra. Vad var det de hade halkat in på när de bestämde sig för att semestra på den här ön?

"Kom nu ni båda," ropade Tess efter dem. "Det är dags att leta upp lite kläder som ni kan ha på er tills Boss är tillräckligt nöjd för att göra er till pojkar igen.

"Kan vi bli till pojkar igen?" ropade Yuni och Rio i kör efter dem.

"Boss må vara galen, en idiot, efterhängsen och allt annat ni vill kalla honom, men han kan göra er till människor igen. Tyvärr kan Stina inte hota med att döda honom eftersom han är den enda som vet hur en person kan byta kön på ett poff," sa Ash och såg ut som en mamma med glasögon och ett lexikon under armen som undervisade sina döttrar.

Yuni och Rio såg på varandra igen.

"Och, varför har ni inte sagt det tidigare?" frågade Yuni ansträngt lugnt och med en mad-mark i pannan.

"För att ni aldrig kommer kunna övertala honom att förvandla er tillbaka om ni inte gör som han vill ett tag," förklarade Stina.

"Han må vara en idiot, men han är en envis idiot. Han kommer aldrig att avslöja något förrän han har fått som han vill."

Yuni och Rio suckade. Det här skulle bli en låååååååååång semester.**

* * *

**

**Yuni** **och Rio**: (sväljer hårt)

**Yuni**: Jag slår vad om att jag kommer tvingas ha på mig rosa. Jag hatar rosa.

**Rio**: Ska du klaga? Jag kommer inte att hitta något som går över min breda bak. Mina byxor sprack när jag tog dem av mig.

**Yuni**: Du har i alla fall ingen kjol.

**Yuni och Rio**: (blänger på varandra)

**Tess**: Um, det är inte riktigt något att vara rädd för. Den ni ska vara rädd för är Boss. Stina är trots allt estet och har oklanderligt god smak för färg.

**Yami**: Ska du börja försvara henne nu också?

**Tess**: Det är ju inte bara fel på henne. Hon gör ju Bakura till åtlöje eller hur?

**Yami**: Jo... det stämmer ju.

**Yuni**: Vad som helst utom rosa.

**Honda**: **LÅT MIG VA IFRED DIN GALNA KOSSA!**

**Hotta Lotta**: **TA MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!**

**Honda**: **HJÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄLLLLLP!**

**Jono**: (ser efter Honda där han springer och försöker hålla bxorna uppe) Tja, än är jag så gott som orörd, hoppas det håller i sig. Och hag har ju Lilja som försvarar mig från den där trasdockan.

**Lilja**: (ler blygt)

**Bakura**: (muttrar) Byracka.

**Lilja**: (sparkar iväg Bakura långt bort)

**Stina**: Här ska jag väl vara säker.

**Bakura**: (landar i Stinas famn)

**Stina**: Uff!

**Bakura**: (stirrar på Stina en stund innan han tar sin kratta och börjar jaga efter henne) **DÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖ!**

**Stina**: Rävdjävel!


	4. Dagisligan

**Jag**: (har lyckats smita undan Bakura och ligger och trycker någonstans och tänker till läsarna) _Hej igen, Jag kommer nog inte fortsätta med den här ficcen mycket längre. Jag börjar få slut på gömställen allteftersom jag skriver vidare. Jag måste skaffa mig en bärbar så slipper jag krånglet att koppla in datorn varje gång jag flyttar på mig._

**Tessie**: (Ser sig omkring i köket) Jag har en mycket lustig känsla av att jag kommer halvgilla det här nya kapitlet. Men jag tror inte Stina lär njuta lika mycket av det efteråt.

**Jag**: _Medan jag ännu lever kan jag svara på Aifos fråga. När skrev jag att de kom från taket?_

**Bakura**: (lutar sig flämtande mot dörrposten) Tessie, har du sett den jäveln?

**Tessie**: (vänder sig om medan hon öppnar ett skåppå jaktefter en gryta) Stina? Nej inte sen förra kapitlet då hon sprang förbi med dig i hälarna.

**Honda**: (kommer gående med något som ser ut som en ryggsäck på ryggen) Om ni ser Stina kan ni väl säga till mig, min hund har inget luktsinne, men han har riktigt starka käkar.

**Tessie**: (öppnar ett annat skåp i jakt på en gryta) Tänker du låta din gamla jakthund äta Stina till lunch?

**Honda**: (vänder sig om och avslöjar Hotta Lotta som satt sig fast på hans rygg) Jag tänker be henne döda den här sugproppen.

**Tessie**: (suckar och öppnar ett tredje skåp) Gryta.

**Jag**: (räcker henne en lagom stor gryta) Här!

**Tessie**: Tackar.

**Yuni o Rio**: (kommer in och ser mycket nervösa ut)

**Yami**: (kommer efter som en livvakt med en sopkvast över axeln)

**Yuni**: Jag har en konstig känsla.

**Rio**: (ser sig om över axeln) Då är vi två.

**Jag**: _Tre._ _Jag har en ännu konstigare känsla av att jag inte valt rätt tillfälle att gömma mig här!_

**Tessie**: (häller upp vatten i grytan) Vad är det nu då?

**Jono**: (kommer inkrypande) Har ni sett Lilja? Jag behöver någon som hjälper mig mot den där trasdockan som är efter mig.

**Lilja**: (sitter hemma i sin koja och sover fridfullt)

**Tessie**: (rycker på axlarna och ställer grytan på spisen för att koka vattnet) Vad är det med Yuni och Rio först och främst?

**Yuni**: Det känns som om Stina kommer göra något väldigt elakt den här gången.

**Bakura**: (tittar på Tessie när hon häller något i vattnet) Du Tess? Vad håller du på med?

**Tessie**: (ser över axlen på ett skrämt stirrande gäng) Jag tänkte koka något att äta, jag är hungrig.

**Jag**: _Jag visste att det här inte var ett bra gömställe!_

**Yami**: (ser skräckslagen ut) Tessie ska laga mat?

**Alla utom jag**: **FLY FÖR LIVET!**

Köket exploderar av Tessies försök att laga mat.

**Jag**: (svartbränd efter explotionen) _Jag är otursförföljd._

* * *

**Dagisligan**

Yuni och Rio stod och försökte göra sig så små som möjligt. Ingen av dem gillade alla blickar som kastades på dem, och det var nästan bara killars. Yuni försökte dra lite i kjolen, göra den lite längre, utan att det syntes för tydligt.

De stod i en skönhetssalong och Stina stod längre bort och pratade med en man i stor, utstickande mustasch, det korta håret i en underlig klippning och små runda glasögon. Han gestikulerade häftigt och graciöst med armarna som Stina då och då var tvungen att ducka för.

Tessie hade gått iväg någonstans och var utom synhåll i det gigantiska varuhuset där väggarna var av tjockt glas och speglar, ibland färgat.

Ingen av de f.d. pojkarna gillade salongen de var på. Väggarna var svagt rosafärgade och golvet var skimrade pärlvitt. Det var ett ställe för rika knösar som ville ha uppmärksamhet, inte för undanskymda personer som de.

Vännerna såg hur Stina vinkade med sig den gestikulerande mannen och gick i riktning mot dem. Rio såg en gardin ur ögonvrån och gömde sig bakom den, Yuni var inte sen att följa efter. Men givetvis var Stina för snabb för att missa dem. Hon drog undan gardinen med en suck… och stannade mitt i en rörelse. Med vidöppna ögon stirrade hon på något bakom vännerna, som långsamt vände sig om, med väldigt onda aningar.

"Lala, lalala lala. Lalalalaa…"

Stina drog för gardinen igen, men flickorna stod kvar innanför och stirrade på en skumtäckt Boss där han stod och duschade. Han hade just vänt sig om och fått syn på åskådarna.

"**MINA VACKRA SKAPELSER!"** skrek han och tog ett skutt emot dem.

Tessie kom in i salongen med en kasse. Den gestikulerande mannen hälsade henne med överdriven artighet och svepande gester som hon med lätthet duckade under.

"Hej Stina, var är…"

Tessie hann inte säga mer förrän Boss kom utflygande genom gardinen, spritt språngande naken. Han fastnade med huvudet i den motsatta spegelväggen med en tvättsvamp i ena handen och en stor, orange borste i den andra. Tessie förstod genast varför Stina såg så grön ut.

Ett par flämtande, äcklade och inte minst illamående flickor sköt undan gardinen Boss skapat ett hål i när han flög igenom.

"Det… det där… den där…" flämtade Yuni och försökte att inte spy rakt ut.

"Han för… han tänkte… han bara…" längre hann inte Rio innan hon verkligen kräktes.

"Ni behöver inte förklara, vi vet," sa Tessie och försökte att behålla frukosten i magen (not: när hann hon äta frukost?).

"Min vackra vägg," snyftade en vilt gestikulerande man täckt av Rios spyor.

Stina kastade in honom i en tvättmaskin för stunden och vände sig till de andra för att förklara läget.

"Det är så att Boss har en viss idé när han byter kön på folk. När han gör det ser han automatiskt sig själv som deras skapare, eller far om det vill sig illa. Det enda han tänker på är att tjäna så mycket pengar så möjligt på snabbaste sätt. Det tar för lång tid att hitta de rätta personerna med de rätta egenskaperna och det rätta utseendet för att han ska hålla sig lugn, så det är därför han gör som han gör. Ta det inte som att jag försvarar honom, för det skulle jag aldrig göra ens om jag fick betalt för det."

"Boss är en sådan person som bara tänker på sig själv," fortsatte Tessie. "Stina och jag kan skatta oss lyckliga för att vi redan var perfekta när Boss 'upptäckte' oss."

"Kan ni inte bara slå ihjäl honom?" flämtade Rio och lutade sig mot väggen och höll sig för sitt surrande huvud.

"Skulle gärna vilja, men det är faktiskt han som är vår huvudsakliga inkomst," sa Stina med en tung suck.

"Hur kan den där… det där… vad äcklet nu är för något, vara en inkomst?" frågade Yuni och sjönk ihop av illamående.

"Det är svårt att få tag på ett riktigt jobb nuförtiden;" suckade Tess. "Tro oss, vi hade slagit ihjäl Boss för länge sen om han inte gett oss det här jobbet som ni snart kommer att bli invigda i. Det ger en otrolig inkomst, och utan Boss (not: som är den stora snillet… idiotiska, svinaktiga, överreagerande… ja, ni vet, jag behöver inte säga resten vad?) kommer hela företaget störta samman. Därför är han den enda stora inkomst vi har."

"**MINA ÄLSKLINGAR!"** skrek Boss och ställde sig mitt i rummet med utbredda armar, fortfarande med svamp och borste i hand och ännu… (not: måste jag skriva det?) naken med endast lite tvålskum som täckte hans (not: **CENSUR**).

Yuni, Rio, Stina och Tess vände sig om för att inte skämmas ihjäl av galningens uppenbarelse, men de var de enda som gjorde det. Hela salongen var dödstyst och alla stirrade på den flinande, men långsamt fattande, mannen i mitten.

"**JAG ÄR NAKEN!" **skrek Boss när han äntligen kom på det och täckte över sina (not: **CENSUR**) och sprang in bakom gardinen där han stått och duschat. Ett stort X-plåster täckte för hålet och en väldigt oväsen hördes när han klädde på sig. Över oväsendet hördes också ett lätt "pling" och Stina slängde in den gestikulerande mannen i torktumlaren.

"**MINA ÄLSKLINGAR, DÄR ÄR NI JU. JAG HAR LETAT ÖVER ALLT EFTER ER!"** tjöt Boss när han kom ut ur duschen igen. Yuni och Rio vände honom ryggen för att inte riskera att frukosten lämnade magsäcken på fel håll (not: har de också hunnit äta frukost!).

Stina och Tess kände igen Boss' klädsel och visste utifrån det redan vad han skulle stå och skrika om och täckte därför över öronen. Inte för att deras position var hotad av de båda f.d. pojkarna, men om de var lika bra som Boss fått för sig skulle deras siffror minska. För att inte riskera att bli döva höll de sig båda för öronen när Boss började tjuta om sina bestämda och icke överklagelsebara planer.

"**JAG VILL SE MINA VACKRA BARN I STUDION OM TVÅ TIMMAR. DET BORDE RÄCKA FÖR ATT KLÄ UPP OCH SMINKA DE SKÖNHETERNA. DE SKA GENOMGÅ TESTEN OCH SEDAN KOMMER JAG ATT BLI KÄND SOM DEN MEST BRILJANTE MANNEN I VÄRLDSHISTORIEN!"**

Salongen var ännu tyst och efter att Boss stått och tjutit så blev tystnaden när ekot dött väldigt tung i hela varuhuset. Boss stod på knä under tyngden och till och med Stina hade svårt att stå rak (not: och då kan ni väl bara tänka er alla klena kvinnostackare som också vistas i huset).

Ett lätt plingande lyfte tystnaden och Stina tog ut den nu både torre och rene vilt gestikulerande mannen. Han började genast gestikulera mot Boss och pratade plötsligt som en skrift.

"Vad tror Ni att Ni håller på med? Jag får be Er att inte störa mina ärade kunder något mer. jag har redan bett Er flera gånger att inte stå och duscha i min salong, därför ber jag Er att gå."

Stina suckade. Salongsägaren hade sagt dessa ord till Boss så ofta att de var som nedskrivna i hans hjärna (not: var skulle den hjärnan sitta).

"Är det okej att öppna ögonen nu?" frågade Yuni där hon och Rio stod tryckta mot väggen i fåfängt försök att göra sig osynliga.

"Visst, det finns inte mycket kvar att blunda för," sa Tess och Yuni vågade sig på en försiktig till över axeln, men vände sig genast tillbaka.

"Det där perversa äcklet står kvar, han ska bort innan jag vänder mig om igen," fräste hon.

Både Stina och Tess visste var hon syftade på. Boss hade på sig en väldigt hög, röd hatt med ett antal Harpie lady fjädrar, en röd, uppknäppt pingvinrock, men ingen skjorta och hans mage hängde över skärpet som riskerade att spricka när som helst. Byxorna var dessutom både för korta och för trånga… och spygröna (not: nä fy för den lede, han har verkligen ingen känsla för färg).

Den gestikulerande mannen tog plötsligt Boss i rocken och slängde ut honom genom ett fönster.

"Boss är borta nu," sa Tess till de båda lättade flickorna vid väggen som sjönk ihop av lättnad. Efter upplevelsen i duschen tål de inte ens åsynen av Boss.

"Där har du dina nya tavlor som väntar på att målas," sa Stina och gjorde en gest mot de båda flickorna för salongsägaren, vilket fick Yuni och Rio att förskräckt trycka sig mot glasväggen.

Gen gestikulerande mannen (not: nu är jag trött på att skriva ett så långt ord, så från och med nu heter han Gest) granskade flickorna obekvämt noga. Först tog han Yuni och fick henne att stå mitt på golvet så han kunde gå runt henne, han tog hennes mått med väldigt snabba händer, han rörde om hennes ansikte och fick henne på så sätt att göra olika miner som han ville. Till slut fick Yuni nog och klippte till Gest rakt i nyllet. Ett par tänder flög och ett rött, knogformat avtryck lämnades i hans ansikte. Tess visslade till.

"Yuni, var det inte du som hatade slagsmål?" undrade hon storögt.

Den svartklädda rodnade häftigt.

"Jag har det!" utbrast Gest och reste över Yuni så plötsligt att hon hoppade hela vägen upp i taket och hängde sig i en kristallkrona, Rio gömde sig bakom Tess i förskräckelsen.

Gest tog fram en stege och hämtade Yuni i kristallkronan, klättrade ner med henne och kastade undan stegen som landade någonstans och orsakade ett kraschande ljud.

"Jag har den perfekta looken för dig," sa han med ögon som glittrade på ett (enligt Yuni) obehagligt lyckligt och olycksbrådande sätt bakom glasögonen.

Den stackars flickan drogs av Gest och hans kvinnliga assistenter in bakom en annan, chockrosa gardin. Yuni skrek lite då och då och utanför stod Rio och visste alltför väl att det snart var hennes tur.

"Skåda, ett nytt mästerverk av _MIG_!" utbrast Gest och drog undan gardinen och alla assistenterna slog stolt ut armarna mot Yuni som stod i mitten, och försökte göra sig så liten som möjligt. Rio försökte kämpa ner den stigande paniken, men det fanns ingenstans att fly då Tess hade ett stadigt tag om hennes nacke.

"Du får förlåta honom Yuni," sa Stina tröstande. "Han gör alltid så här när han blir för uppspelt över något."

"Uppspelt?" pep Yuni.

Flickstackaren var klädd i alldeles för mycket, och alldeles för pråliga, uteslutande chockrosa kläder. Tunnstrumpor, ett par stilettklacklade rosa skor hon knappt kunde stå i, en till synes ditmålad kortkort läderkjol (som för övrigt knappt syntes), en åtsmitande top, en knallrosa, figursydd kappa (som lämnade benen och nedre delen av kjolen synliga) med ett släp som släpade i golvet. Håret var uppsatt i en hästsvans med en överdrivet stor rosa rosett. Alltihop var dekorerat med vita fjädrar och över axlarna hade hon en gigantisk rosa pälsboa i vilken hon gjorde sitt bästa för att gömma sig.

Gest insåg sitt misstag och drog med ett förfärat läte igen gardinen och något av ett slagsmål verkade sätta igång bakom det.

Gardinen drogs undan ett par gånger och varje gång stod stackars Yuni bakom det iförd olika kläder, den ena värre än den andra (not: för att inte bli totalt ihjälslagen för att ha skämt ut henne så säger jag inte vad Gest tvingade på henne). Allt verkade vara bestämt av färg. Först var det rosa, sen grönt (not: _lätt_ dräkt), rött (not: tung dräkt med kedjor och hela kalaset), vitt (not: med vingar och för stor ringning…), blått (not: den hitintills enda i rätt storlek), gult (not: ni vill nog inte veta mer), etc.

För varje ny klädsel blev Rio allt nervösare, men det fanns ingen chans att fly för Tess hade henne bakbunden och fasthållen av två resliga vakter (not: var kom dom ifrån?).

"Vad är det du letar efter?" frågade Stina Gest efter en lila dräkt.

Gest strök sig fundersamt om hakan. "Jag kan inte riktigt sätta fingret på det, men så fort jag hittar rätt färg hittar jag även rätt stil!"

Färgerna gick vidare. Mörklila, himmelsblå, orange, rödorange, brunt (not: jag ville inte se den där!), beige, osynligt (not: …), grå, etc.

"Vi börjar närma oss," sa Gest när han såg den.

Mörkgrå, ljusgrå, turkos (not: så var det dags igen…), gräsgrön, blekrosa, guld, lövgrön, mossgrön, silver, svart, vintergrön, träfärg, ljus…

"Stopp…" skrek Gest plötsligt. "Backa, vi hade den just." (not: jaha, backen i alltså…)

…sujl ,gräfärt ,nörgretniv ,travs…

"Där har vi den!" utbrast Gest (not: för er som inte hann med snabbspolningen så har vi stannat på den svarta).

Stina och Tess nickade uppskattande åt Yunis stil. Hon hade på sig knähöga, högklackade, svarta läderkängor dekorerade med tunna bälten (en om vristen och två/tre stycken högre upp). Kängorna satt smidigt på benen och avslöjade den smäckra formen så inget gick förlorat. Låren var helt blottade då hon hade på sig svarta kortkort byxor. Också magen var blottad och en ärmlös lädertop med dragkedja fram, neddragen så en stor del av bysten var synlig. Över höfterna hängde ett brett bälte på sniskan och ett par nitade armbälten dekorerade armar och handleder. Håret var utsläppt och var en enda oreda, men det skulle Gest snart ändra på.

"Du är riktigt snygg i det där," sa Stina och klappade lätt i händerna.

"Din exakta stil, du skulle behöva en tatuering så kommer bilden av dig vara fullbordad," sa Tess och log brett.

Just då kom Ash in i salen. Han hade börjat undra var de andra var någonstans. Det brukar inte ta så lång tid i den här salongen. Han hade redan hunnit läsa senaste delarna av både "One Piece" och "Pokémon"

"Hej, vad är det som tar sån tid?" undrade han vänd mot Stina.

"Vi blev just klara med Yunis kläder, men Rio är kvar," sa Stina med en axelryckning. "Jag vet," utbrast hon plötsligt när en lampa tändes ovanför hennes huvud. "Varför tar du inte med dig Yuni till Sailor så hon kan få en liten tatuering? Då skulle bilden vara nästan klar."

"Okej," sa Ash leende, drog en borste genom Yunis hår och drog iväg med henne till Sailor, den tatuerade sjömannen.

"Nu är det er tur unga fröken," sa Gest och gick fram med måttbandet mot Rio, som för övrigt var helt skräckslagen.

"**JAGVILLINTE, JAGVILLINTE, JAGVILLINTE!"**

"Du har inte mycket val," sa Tess förebrående med armarna i kors över bröstet.

Gest fick henne att stå mitt på golvet så han kunde gå runt henne, han tog hennes mått med väldigt snabba händer, han rörde om hennes ansikte och fick henne på så sätt att göra olika miner som han ville. När Rio tyckte att han tittade lite väl nära snodde hon Tessies stekpanna (not: hon har inte fått någon ny än så hon använder fortfarande den som Bakura slog in Boss' huvud i) och drog till allt hon kunde i Gests huvud.

"Ja, hellre han än Boss," sa Tess när det flinande ansiktet av Boss förbyttes med Gests fundersamma tryne.

Gest förlorade resten av sina tänder och ringde efter tandläkaren som kom och stoppade in alla hans tänder igen. För att vara på den säkra sidan använde hon superlim och spackel för att få dem att sitta fast ordentligt.

"Jag har det," utbrast Gest efter ett trettisekunders tandläkarbesök.

"**JAGVILLINTE, JAGVILLINTE, JAGVILLINTE!"**

Gest kastade in stackars Rio bakom en annan gardin tillsammans med hans manliga assistenter. Efter tre sekunder hördes slagsmål och en efter en kom assistenterna ut med ett skoavtryck i baken och ett antal bulor. Vakterna som hållit fast Rio stirrade, nickade till varandra och flydde diskret hals över huvud hem till… vad de nu hade hemma att trösta sig med.

Gest insåg sin blunder och de kvinnliga assistenterna tog över det jobb de manliga inte ens hann börja med (not: nu verkar hon ha vant sig vid att vara flicka, eller så sitter händelsen med morgonens "kyss" fast i hennes minne).

Det hördes när Rios kläder flög och efter några sekunder drogs draperiet undan och avslöjade… ja, eh… um, vad kallade man henne? Gudinnan som föddes ur en snäcka? Venus, kärleksgudinnan!

Rios hår hade fått en förlängning, men ingen toning, så att hon liknade en albin Venus. Ansiktsuttrycket kunde man däremot inte säga stämde helt överens med den ursprungliga målningen. Runt om hade dessutom assistenterna klätt sig i nymfernas kläder och dansade omkring Venus-Rio.

"Eh, du," började Tess med tvivlande förskräckelse och stirrade på Rios uppenbarelse.

"Säg att det inte är _så_ du vill ha henne," avslutade Stina på samma sätt.

"**JO!"** ropade Gest stolt och bestämt. **"DEN OSKULDSFULLA VENUS, KÄRLEKENS GUDINNA, BREDVID DEN VACKRA 'SVARTA PÄRLAN' JAG SKAPADE NYSS! DET ÄR MITT HITTILLS STÖRSTA VERK!"**

"… ibland undrar jag om det verkligen finns någon som är vettig på den här ön," sa Tess och stirrade på Gest som snart skulle vara föremål för den "Oskuldsfulla Kärleksgudinnan Venus'" vrede.

Rio tog på sig sina kläder igen och attackerade Gest med Tessies stekpanna tills det gick hål på den (not: ni vill inte veta vad hon skrek om).

Tess suckade och såg på sin förstörda stekpanna som Gest för tillfället använde som halsband. "Rio, nu är både du och Bakura skyldiga mig en ny stekpanna," sa hon förebrående.

"Jag ska köpa dig en som håller mycket bättre," sa Rio och flämtade efter motionspasset.

"Jag har ändrat mig," sa Gest nästan besviket.

"Tack och lov," prisade Rio de högre makterna, om det nu fanns några som hade ön under uppsikt alls.

Gest kastade in henne bakom draperiet och det hördes dova smällar, kvävda skrik, hårda sparkar, förhindrade knytnäve slag, ett halvt krig, en granat som exploderade och sen drogs draperiet undan.

Gest drog sig fundersamt över hakan. "Det är något som inte stämmer," mumlade han i handen.

"Kan det vara så att du dragit på henne kamouflagefärgade millitärbyxor, halvlång blå kjol, vitt linne och utrustat henne med ett låtsasmaskinvapen och cowboyhatt?" sa Tess och svettroppade.

Rio riktade med en rasande min sitt maskinvapen mot Gest och sköt. Tyvärr var vapnet inte äkta, så det ända som hände var att det kom ut en liten flagga ur pipan med orden "Du är död, lägg dig blodig på golvet och bete dig som en!" på.

Gest insåg vad han hade gjort och knäppte med fingrarna. Rio drogs in bakom draperiet igen och ett nytt slagsmål började.

"Stina, kolla vilken snygg tatuering Yuni fick nu."

Ash kom småspringande mot Stina och Tess där de stod och svettroppade medan de lyssnade på ljuden från omklädningsrummet. Flickorna vände sig mot Yuni som täckte över sin ena arm (not: nu tror ni allt att det är värsta gigantiska tatueringen som täcker halva kroppen vad?).

"Vad snygg, den passar verkligen ihop med din nya stil," sa Tess när hon tog bort Yunis hand från tatueringen.

Runt Yugis överarm hade Sailor tatuerat in en smal, slingrande design. Det liknade ett armband i vikingadesign och långa taggar pekade ner dit armen vek sig. Från dem droppade något som troligen var gnistrande vatten (not: påminner mig om märket på Pocahontas ena arm).

"Ja, det kan man nog kalla ett av Sailors mindre och enklare verk," sa Stina och granskade det invecklade mönstret i tatueringens band.

"Mestadels för att hon endast lät honom komma en armlängds avstånd, och med Sailors korta armar nådde han inte längre," sa Ash med en axelryckning.

"Jag vill inte ha något större," sa Yuni och täckte över sin tatuering igen. "Jag kommer säkert bara ta bort den senare."

"Tessies målning är långt mer avancerad," sa Stina och vände sig mot Tess som vände ryggen till och drog upp tröjan och avslöjade den svartvita teckningen.

Yuni flämtade till. Ryos flickväns rygg täcktes av en mycket detaljerad och utsmyckad bild av tre dansande älvor, en människoflicka, som påminde om Tess själv, dansade omgiven av ett flygande band och en ängel vakade över allt i bakgrunden. Ängelns hår skapade naturligt en dimma som gav de tre älvorna deras konturer och små instrument, hennes gloria sken svagt då den inte kunde stråla mer för att Tessies axlar tog vid. Vingarna fick inte heller plats på ryggen så de slingrade sig tills spetsarna nästan möttes, men stoppades av Tessies navel. Ängelns ögon var slutna, älvornas också, men människoflickans var öppna och stirrade förföriskt på sina betraktare.

"Jag funderar på om inte jag också ska skaffa mig en," sa Stina. "Men jag vet inte om jag orkar ligga i tre dagar som det tog för Sailor att skapa målningen på Tessies rygg."

Yuni svimmade. Tessie, Stina och Ash såg förvånat på hennes avsvimmade gestalt.

"Ja, det var faktiskt lite jobbigt," sa Tess och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"**NU HAR JAG FULLBORDAT MÄSTERVERKET. DEN SVARTA PÄRLAN OCH DEN VITA VINDEN!"**

Tessie nickade uppskattande, Stina log glatt och Ash rodnade lätt.

"Ser ni, det är inte bara fel på honom," sa Ash till Rio. "När det väl kommer till kritan har han bättre smak än han utgår ifrån."

Rio nickade. Hon var helt klädd i vitt. En halvlång, vid danskjol hängde lätt och ledigt på hennes höft och markerade hennes smalare midja. En luftig tröja med vida ärmar, fåll och kragesom lämnade magen, större delen av armarna och axlarna bara, och på fötterna hade hon vita skor som säkert var lätta att dansa i. I mångt och mycket liknade hon en förvuxen, ogenomskinlig älva (not: enligt sägnerna är älvor inte större än små barn).

"Bra, nu är det dags att sätta flickorna vid sminkbordet!" sa Gest och sken upp som en sol.

Vid detta uttalande vaknade Yuni, tog på sig ett par svetsglasögon en assistent gav henne för att skydda ögonen från det starka ljus Gest utstrålade, grep tag i närmsta borste och kammade sig snabbt, satte upp det i en tofs och gömde sig bakom Stina. Väl där upptäckte hon att hon inte var den enda som trängdes om utrymmet. Rio hade gjort detsamma som hon.

"Vid närmare eftertanke, så tror jag att flickorna är tillräckligt vackra som de är," sa Tessie och log ursäktande mot den slocknande Gestsolen. Rio och Yuni tackade sin lyckliga stjärna att i alla fall Tessie var på deras sida.

"Typiskt, du ska alltid förstöra det roliga för mig Tess," sa Stina och lade besviket armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Sådant motstånd som de gör skulle de se ut som clowner när han väl var klar med dem."

En brevbärare kom plötsligt in och gav ett brev till Tessie, gjorde en stram honnör och gick. Tessie öppnade brevet och läste trots att både hon och Stina egentligen redan visste vad det stod i det.

"Dags att bege sig till Boss' 'kontor' så att han kan berätta vilka planer han har för er Yuni och Rio."

Stinas kjol bredde ut sig som ett tält där de f.d. pojkarna gömde sig i fåfängt försök att komma undan.

"Vart tog flickorna vägen?" undrade Gest och sökte efter Yuni och Rio över salongen.

* * *

Under tiden hade de övriga i Yugis gäng delat upp sig igen för att försöka leta mer systematiskt över ön som var förvånansvärt stor för att vara så liten. Yami hade efter mycket argumenterande med Anzu parat ihop sig med Jono, som till sin besvikelse varit tvungen att lämna Lilja hemma. Anzu fick gå med en mycket nervös Honda som hoppade till och gömde sig varje gång han fick syn på eller hörde någon annan flicka än Anzu i närheten (not: hur blev han av med Hotta Lotta?). Vem Bakura gick med hade han ingen aning om, men det var en makalöst vacker, albin flicka med isblå ögon som han inte visste vart hon kom ifrån, men hon hjälpte honom alltjämt leta efter både Ryo och flickan han råkade in i en ofrivillig kyss med i morse. Men Bakura var också för upptagen för att fråga vad hon hette så han kallade henne Äppelblom eller Vitvittra eftersom hon förutom var vithårig också klädde helt i vitt. 

"Vem letar vi efter?" undrade Vitvittra.

"Vi letar efter min hikari som ser ut ganska exakt som jag, men mycket snällare och lite mindre. Och efter en tjej som jag såg i morse med en liten kropp, smal midja, blond lugg, svart hår med röda toppar och violetta ögon."

Vitvittra gav honom en forskande blick innan hon såg sig om och pekade på en person. "Var tjejen är kan jag inte säga, men där borta står någon som ser ut att vara hennes bror eller något."

Bakura vände sig om och följde Vitvittras finger till… Yami. Han slog till Vitvittra i det mjuka huvudet. "Det där är Yami som redan hör till gänget, och han liknar inte alls min beskrivning."

Vitvittra tittade först upproriskt på Bakura och sedan tillbaka till Yami som snart skulle försvinna ur hennes synfält.

"En liten kropp, trefärgat hår, smal om midjan… ögonfärgen ser jag inte härifrån, men beskrivningen stämmer."

"Inte alls."

"Jo."

"Nej!"

"Jo!"

"NEJ!"

"JO!"

"**NEJ!"**

"**JO!"**

**Ffffffuuuuuuiiiiiii!** genljöd en skarp vissling. Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka stod mitt i vägen och pekade anklagande på Bakura.

"**VAD TROR DU ATT DU HÅLLER PÅ MED VA? DU SKRIKER PÅ EN OSKYLDIG FLICKA VA? DU HAR FÅTT HENNE FRÅN DEN ÖVERGIVNA BORDELLEN I UTKANTEN AV STADEN VA? DU PLANERAR ATT HA LITE MYSIGT I NATT VA? OCH DU HAR FORTFARANDE INTE GJORT NÅGOT ÅT DITT FASANSFULLT OTILLÅTET FULA TRYNE! INGET SNACK! BÖTER!"**

Men Bakura hann aldrig springa ut på gatan och ta lappen innan Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydockan blev påkörda av en ångvält och platta som papper. Böteslappen fastnade på ångvälten och förstördes.

"Äntligen lite tur," sa Bakura högdraget och sträckte på sig så han blev en halv meter längre med händerna i sidorna.

Vitvittra stirrade konstigt på den tillplattade polisflickan och trasdockan. "Vad var det där för en knäppgök?"

"Ingen aning Äppelblomman, ingen aning," sa Bakura och lade en förstående hand på flickans axel, vilken hon genast slog bort av ren reflex.

"Hej, Bakura, har du hittat nåt?" ropade Anzu och sprang i riktning mot gravplundraren.

"Nej, inte än. Men… vad har du på ryggen?"

Anzu vände sig om så att Bakura och Vitvittra kunde se det darrande nervvraket som hängde på hennes rygg. "Vi hörde en visselpipa och hans nerver kollapsade."

"Hon kommer, apan kommer, kossan kommer, monstret kommer," mumlade Honda och såg inte riktigt vad som hände framför honom.

Två platta händer steg från gatan och stack tummarna i platta munnar. Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka hämtade sig från att ha blivit påkörda av ångvälten (not: jag blir såååå rädd).

"**ÄLSKLING!"** ropade Hotta Lotta med hjärtögon och bakgrunden överödslad av Amors som elakt flinande riktade sina hjärtepilar mot Honda.

Det stackars nervvraket skrek och flydde så långt bort det gick.

Anzu, Bakura och Vitvittra vände sig om och fick se hur Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka blev tillplattade av den andra ångvälten (not: en ångvält kör aldrig ensam).

* * *

Under tiden hade Yami och Jono helt andra problem. Ett gäng dagisungar följde efter dem med långa, längtande blickar på deras hår. De hade alla svart eller väldigt mörkt hår, så Jonos honungsblonda fågelbo till hår och Yamis blonda lockar till lugg tyckte de var väldigt vackra. Vanligtvis hade Jono blivit smickrad över att bli kallad "vacker", men det här var _dagisungar_, inga snygga brudar som han önskade (not: ja, en någorlunda vettig logik… vettig nog för att komma från Jono, okej!). 

Dessutom var det någon som konstant hängde i Yamis arm som han inte kunde bli av med. Till slut fick den gamle faraon nog. Med en bestämd, sträng min vände han sig till ungarna med händerna i sidorna.

"Hör ni ungar. Vi letar efter någon…"

"Några," sköt Jono in.

"Sak samma," sa Yami oberört och Jono svettroppade. " Vi letar efter några väldigt viktiga personer, och det skulle vara hjälpsamt om ni kunde lämna oss ifred."

"På ett vilkor," sa den äldsta, en femårig, mörkhyad flicka som fattades två framtänder. Hon vinkade så att de båda pojkarna skulle böja sig ner… och så satt de fast i fällan. Ungarna grep tag om deras hår och släpade dem efter sig medan de sjöng:

"_Gyllengult är solens färg och den vackraste av alla. Hem till boet tar vi det. Klipper av och säljer det för högsta bud!"_

Honda kom springande rakt emot dem, men dagisflickorna såg honom inte, så de sprang rakt över honom, och där låg han, övertrampad och halvt förlamad av skräck för att Hota Lotta skulle hinna ifatt (not: stackare, ha en sådan galning efter sig, men som man bäddar får man ligga, brukar man ju säga. Han försökte ju vara snäll mot henne, och det här är vad han får tillbaka).

Flickorna sprang plötsligt förbi Bakura och Vitvittra, som fortfarande stod och stirrade på Pannkakslotta, och stannade upp mitt i steget. Alla vände sina stora ögon mot deras månljusfärgade hår som blänkte något i solen, tittade på Jono och Yami, tillbaka till de albino, och kastade de båda de hade i händerna och började flörta med Bakura, som inte förstod ett dugg. Och gravplundraren är inte den som låter sig förföras, framför allt inte av småbarn som är millennier yngre än han själv. Han stirrade först på barnen som flörtade och försökte se så söta ut som möjligt, och sen på Jono, vars hår blivit en decimeter längre, och Yami fars blonda del växt i alla fall 2 decimeter.

"Farao, vad ska det här betyda?" frågade han med höjda ögonbryn och stora ögon.

"Ingen aning," svarade den gamle faraon och gned det svidande stället där hans blonda lockar växte.

Helt plötsligt blåste Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka upp sig igen, och dagisbarnen, mer kända under namnet "Dagisligan", slutade genast stöta på Bakura och Vitvittra, som klättrat upp på en bänk i närheten för att ungarna inte skulle komma åt att röra vid henne.

"**DAGISLIGAN! DET ÄR HÅRFÖRSÄLJARNA!" **tjöt de båda poliserna och pekade på flickorna, som tog vad de kunde och flydde. Och det de fick tag på var olyckligtvis (för den olyckliges del) Jono. Yami hade hämtat sig så mycket så han satt sig upp, men det hade inte Jono som låg kvar på gatan, i lagom höjd för flickorna att ta tag i hans hår och fly.

"Nä, vart ska dom med min kompis?" undrade Yami till Hotta Lotta och pekade efter Jonos försvinnande skor. Poliskvinnan stirrade rasande efter dagisligan innan hon klappade Yami på axeln i en lugnande gest.

"Var inte orolig, min vän. Jag ska rädda din kompis om det så blir det sista jag gör."

Hotta Lotta vände sig till babydockan med en farlig glimt i ögonen. **"CHARLOTTEN, DET ÄR DAGS ATT TA FRAM _SPRINGARNA_!"**

Charlotten babydocka såg först blek ut, men nickade snart. Trasdockan och poliskvinnan tog upp var sin ljusrosa bjällra ur fickan och ringde i dem. När plingandet dött ut var det först dödstyst, men sen började marken skaka våldsamt, och runt hörnet kom (not: jag ska bara gömma mig ordentligt innan jag skriver det här) två feta, ulligavildsvin med stora gulliga ögon. Den ena rosa och den andra lila. Hotta Lotta hoppade upp på det större lila vildsvinet vars namnskylt läste "Snögull".

"**OKEJ ÄLSKLINGEN, EFTER DE DÄR BRÅKIGA UNGARNA SOM GETT SIG PÅ ÄNNU EN OSKYLDIG BLOND!"**

Det lila vildsvinet verkade bli rosenrasande av att höra detta, för den frustade, ögonen blev ilsket röda och den skrapade med klövarna innan den satte av med ett väldigt brak. Det andra svinet såg oskyldigt efter den först, men efter att Charlotten viskat något i dess öra blev den på samma humör som den andra och skuttade ilsket iväg efter Hotta Lotta och Dagisligan (not: hur ska detta gå?).

* * *

**Tessie**: (andas ut av lättnad att inte ha varit utsatt för en gångs skull) Det där var väl inte så farligt.

**Honda**: (har förvandlat sig till robotapa för att Hotta Lotta inte ska känna igen honom när hon kommer tillbaka) Kanske inte. Jag blev av med Den där polisnötet.

**Jono**: **HJÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄLP MMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGG! MAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Dagisligan**: (flyr än med ett stadigt tag om Jonos hår)

**Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydockan**: (kommer efter på sina ilskna vildsvin) **HÅLL UT! VI KOMMER OCH RÄDDAR DIG! SLÄPP HONOM ERA FÖRÖVARE!**

**Bakura**: Jag kan väl tänka mig att vara lite lugn till nästa kapitel. Den här gången var det inte jag som råkade illa ut.

**Yuni o Rio**: (ser nervöst på varandra)

**Rio**: Tessie, vad är det för "jobb" du och Stina pratar om?

**Tessie**: (rycker på axlarna) Ingen aning.

**Yuni**: Du har ju samma arbete som Stina. Du måste veta!

**Tessie**. Jag har ingenting med Stina att göra till vardags. I så fall hade jag slagit ihjäl henne för länge sen. Det är bara hon som dragit in mig i det här.

**Yuni o Rio**. (stönar)

**Yami**: (gnider fortfarande det ömmande stället där hans blonda lockar växer) Vart är de där ungarna på väg med min kompis?

**Jag**: (har förvandlats till en negerflicka)_ I den här olyckliga förklädnaden går jag väl säker ett tag._


	5. DU HAR FÖRSTÖRT VÅRA LIV OCH DU VILL ATT

**Jag**: _'Jag updaterar, men kapitlet blev kortare än menat. Jag hann inte skriva mer innan någon bröt sig in i mitt hus och nu skyndar jag mig att lägga ut det och gömmer mig!'_

**Bakura**: (vänder in i rummet så snart jag gömt mig under stolen) Humpf, jag var säker på att jag hörde knappande här innifrån.

**Tessie**: (kommer efter med händerna i sidorna) Och sen när är saker som du är säker på?

**Bakura**: (blänger svart på Tessie) Kvinnfolk ska hålla truten stängd, specisellt du.

**Tessie**: (oberörd) Stina håller också tyst, hon skriver ner din plåga istället.

**Yami**: (tittar in helt oväntat) Tess har faktiskt en poäng där Bakura.

**Bakura**: (blänger knivar på Yami) Säger du bara för att du är på henne.

**Yami**: (rodnar av ilska) **VEM ÄR PÅ VEM EGENTLIGEN?**

**Yami o Bakura**: (börjar slåss och skrika)

**Tessie**: (sätter sig på min stol) Ja se killar, eller vad säger du Stina?

**Jag**: (nickar men säger ingenting och vågar inte röra mig)

**Yuni o Rio**: (kommer också in i sina nya kläder)

**Yuni**: (vänder sig till Tess) Idag ska vi väl få veta vad den där Boss har för planer för oss va?

**Tessie**: (rycker frånvarande på axlarna) Ingen aning. De'ente ja som skriver vet ni.

**Jag**: _'Börja läsa så att jag kan komma härifrån, jag börjar få kramp.'

* * *

_

**DU HAR FÖRSTÖRT VÅRA LIV OCH DU VILL ATT VI SKA TACKA DIG?**

Yuni och Rio satt i en lite större bil än Ashs för tillfället trumpna tvåmansbil och var mycket nervösa. Stina och Tessie var med dem. Stina satt lugnt tillbakalutad och filade naglarna till något som snarare liknade klor, och Tessie satt och guppade med huvudet i takt med musiken hon hade i hörlurarna.

"Vad är det för låt du har på?" undrade Stina när hon övergick till att fila högerhandens långa naglar.

"Ska jag lägga ut den i högtalarna?"

"Ja gör det."

Tessie spolade tillbaka låten på skivan till start och drog ut sladden till lurarna som nu hängde om hennes hals. Tonerna till Nightwish's "Over the hills and far away" spelade och hela bilen hoppade i takt med den snabba, uppmuntrande musiken. Men de f.d. pojkarna tyckte att låten borde heta "Långt härifrån och längre bort" för att passa bättre till deras situation.

Limousinen stannade utanför ett kungligt pampigt hus, eller slott var kanske en bättre beskrivning. Torn och tinnar reste sig över dem i all sin prakt och pampighet.

"Så här vackert är inte era hem va?" sa Stina retsamt leende.

Bilden av Yugis farfars affär slog ner över bakgrunden bakom Yuni medan bilden av Ryos lilla lägenhet slog ner på Rios.

En röd matta rullade ut framförlimousinens bakdörr där flickorna skulle gå ut. Ett ögonblick dök bilden av vrålande fans med blixtrande kameror och vakter som försökte stoppa vansinnet upp i en tankebubbla ovanför Rios huvud. Yuni såg den och stack hål på den känsliga bubblan med en nagel.

"Så utflippat tror jag faktiskt inte det här stället är," sa hon lugnande till sin vän.

Tessie och Stina klev ur bilen och ledsagades av högresta män i svarta kostymer och solglasögon till de stora dubbeldörrarna. Rio såg anklagande på Yuni.

"Det finns i alla fall inga galna fans som skriker," sa Yuni, fast hon lät inte alltför säker den här gången.

Bara för att försäkra sig om att det verkligen inte fanns någon utanför som stod beredd med en kamera kikade de båda nervösa flickorna ut genom dörren och spanade upp och nedför den långa, öde gatan. Faktum är att det var så tyst och öde att de kände sig övergivna och väntade sig att det skulle gå förbi en hjärndöd zombie eller nåt.

"Kom nu, det är ingen fara," ropade Tessie från dörren.

Yuni och Rio sprang snabbt bort till Stinas och Tessies lugnande sällskap och gick in genom de breda dörrarna. Bakom dem på gatan gick den hjärndöda zombien de väntat på innan hackigt förbi limousinen som med ett högt tutande hoppade upp i toppen på en lyktstolpe (not: läskigt).

Rio klamrade sig fast i Tessies arm medan hon nervöst såg sig omkring. Yuni för sin del höll ett fast tag om Stinas kjoltyg. Utifrån hade stället sett ljust och välkomnande ut, men från insidan var bilden en helt annan.

Hela stället var byggt av mörk sten och fukten rann av väggarna. En vit matta lyste upp det hela något och gav besökare en torr väg genom fukten. Hela tiden var de fyra flickorna omgivna av de resliga vakterna. För en sekund var de säkra på att Seto Kaiba spelade dem ett spratt, tills de kom till ett rum ockuperat av smaklösa tyger som täckte väggarna, skrikiga mattor och ett färgsprakande möblemang som bara skar sig mot varandra. Seto var kanske inte världens bästa inredare, men han hade i alla fall smak, långt bättre än mannen som nu bredde ut sig ordentligt i hela sin smaklösa prakt i en av sofforna.

"**MINA ÄLSKLINGAR!"** skrek Boss upphetsat när han fick syn på Stina och Tess. **"OCH MINA VACKRA SKAPELSER OCKSÅ! DET ÄR SÅ UNDERBART ATT HA ER HÄR I MITT ENKLA HEM!"**

_'För att inte tala om smaklösa_,' tänkte Rio och såg med avsmak på möblerna.

Ingen av flickorna ville sätta sig, men livvakterna satte sig i en hörna och började spela tärning.

"**DET ÄR DAGS ATT TESTA OM NI HAR VAD SOM KRÄVS!"** skrek Boss vidare (not: haha, det får ni inte veta än).

* * *

Jono vaknade långsamt. Han hade svimmat under turen till dagiset där Dagisligan vanligen höll till. Det första han märkte var att hans huvud sved efter en snabbtillväxt av hans hår, som nu räckte hela vägen nedför hans rygg (not: en långhårig Jono OO, hur ska han klara av det här när han inte ens kunde hålla den gamla frisyren under kontroll). 

Ett ansikte fick honom att fokusera, och undrade om han ens var kvar på jorden. Ansiktet hade stora ögon och en liten, rosa mun, men ögonen var där munnen borde vara och tvärt om. Dessutom hade ansiktet ett svart skägg under ögonen som var flätat med rosa rosetter.

"Blondinen har vaknat!" förkunnade ansiktet och vände sig bort från Jono.

Ansiktet flyttade sig och avslöjade ett stort antal stolar med dagisbarn på som hängde i taket. Det var först nu den idioten kom på att han var bakbunden och hängde upp-och-ner från taket (not: måste jag nämna att håret då inte hänger över hans rygg, utan mot golvet?).

"Nä, va e de här? Släpp ner mig!"

Ett av de äldre dagisbarnen gick fram till honom för att förklara hur läget såg ut.

"Det är inte ditt fel eller vårt att du är här nu, kan jag tala om. Fröken sa en gång att ens utseende är en gåva från Gud, så skyll på honom att du har den vackraste hårfärgen av alla."

Jono blinkade och svettroppade (not: fråga inte åt vilket håll den föll). "Va snackar ni för skit?"

"Så här är det," tog flickan upp igen, "Du är nu vår fånge tills vi sålt ditt vackra hår. Skyll inte på oss nu heller. Det är tiderna som är som de är. Ett stackars dagisbarn har inte stor chans att klara sig när fröken ser ut så där."

Hon pekade på ett skelett som satt i en hörna övertäckt av många lager damm och malar flög omkring det.

"Hon hade det vackraste gyllengula håret någonsin. Vi har aldrig fått en så hög summa för något annat hår än vad vi fick för hennes."

"Får jag fråga en sak?" sa Jono plötsligt.

"Visst, vad då?"

"Vad gör ni av pengarna sen?"

Dagisbarnen såg först på varandra, och sedan brast de ut i hejdlöst gapskratt, så som bara småbarn kan.

"Min bäste herre. Vi är små barn. Kan du inte räkna ut vad vi har pengar till?"

Jono stirrade på dem och förstod ingenting (not: varför är jag inte förvånad?).

"**LEKSAKER DITT STORA PUCKO**!" röt ledarflickan åt honom och såg ut att kunna svälja stackars Jono om hon gick ett steg närmare.

"Leksaker?"

Alla barnen började dansa och sjunga medan deras ögon glittrade av leklust.

"Mer pengar betyder fler leksaker. Efter en försäljning går vi till leksaksaffären och köper vad vi vill!"

Jono stirrade fortfarande helt oförstående på de dansande och sjungande barnen.

'_Jag vet inte varför, men det känns som om till och med den där snorungen Rebeccas sällskap är mer givande än det här,'_ tänkte han och svettroppade igen.

* * *

Det lila vildsvinet Snögull grymtade fram längs gränderna i jakt på Dagisligan. Hotta Lotta satt och läste efterlysningar på hennes rygg. Snögulls yngre syster Blågull gick förbi i en annan gränd med Charlotten babydockan på ryggen som satt och läste modetidningar (not: slarvar på jobbet på min ära, och den ska föreställa polis?). 

Plötsligt nös Blågull till när den starka doften av barn och plastleksaker i en faslig blandning nådde hennes sniffande tryne. Charlotten väcktes ur artikeln om de senaste dockkläderna och visslade genast Hotta Lotta till sig.

"Det är snorungarnas lukt alla gånger," viskade Hotta Lotta högljutt. "Jag ska sätta de där bråkiga ungarna bakom lås och läskig dagmamma bom." (not: och vad exakt är det? Nej, svara inte, jag vill inte veta.)

De båda ulliga vildsvinen började smyga med trynena mot marken och svansarna så högt upp det bara gick.

* * *

Under tiden stod Yami, Bakura, Anzu och Vitvittra kvar på samma ställe och undrade vad som egentligen hade hänt. Yami såg olyckligt efter Jono, Anzu undrade vart Honda tagit vägen, Bakura fattade ingenting och Vitvittra undrade var hon hade hamnat. 

Honda kom krypande över vägen, full av små fotspår. Han såg trött och härdad ut och verkade vara i behov av en god natts sömn (not: det har inte ens gått en dag och han är redan slutkörd).

"Honda, vet du vart Jono tog vägen?" frågade den gamle faraon med en barnslig uppsyn.

"Han tog vägen ditåt," svarade Honda och pekade dit Jono, Dagisligan och Hotta Lotta försvunnit.

"Det vet jag redan," svarade Yami surt.

"Vad frågade du för då?"

"Passa dig innan jag förvandlar dig till en sandödla," fräste Yami ilsket.

"Du kan inte göra sånt, det är sandhäxornas uppgift," sa Bakura sakkunnigt.

"Vet jag väl." (not: är han en 5000år gammal farao eller en liten snorvalp?)

Utan förvarning kom en sandhäxa gående, (not: en reslig gammal dam med sandfärgad hud och draperad i dystra färger) riktade sin kobraformade stav mot gänget och förvandlade dem innan hon gick vidare på sina ärenden.

Vitvittra fnittrade hejdlöst åt de andra (not: hon är den enda som är oförändrad) som nu verkade som helt andra personer. Yami hade krympt till 12 årings storlek och fått på sig en sjömanskostym som skoluniform, Anzu hade fått det lilla hår hon hade kvar (not: ni minns väl att Bakura slet av henne håret i kap 2?) snaggat och hon var klädd i militärbyxor, tight, svart linne och grön basker. Bakura hade fått på sig svarta läderbyxor, en svart, ärmlös polotröja som avslöjade halva magen och håret var prydligt flätat i nacken. Honda hade förvandlats till en liten brun robotapa och var definitivt sötare än innan.

"Vad hände?" undrade apan Honda storögt.

* * *

"Nej, nej och åter _nej_. Jag vägrar göra det här!" 

"Kom igen Yuni. Kom inte och säg att du inte gillar att sjunga, för det vet jag att du gör," sa Stina med händerna bestämt i sidorna.

"Just det Yuni, om du inte sjunger ut nu så får du kanske aldrig bli pojke igen," sa Tessie med en något oroad min.

"**MEN JAG VILL INTE BLI EN VÄRLDSBERÖMD SÅNGERSKA!"** tjöt Yuni argt.

"Det ville inte vi heller, men vi hade inget val," sa Stina irriterat och lade huvudet på sned.

"Men jag kan inte sjunga," klagade den svartklädda ynglingen.

"Det vet du inte förrän du har försökt, och tycker inte Boss om dig kanske vi kan muta honom till att förvandla dig tillbaka."

Yuni kokade av ilska. Som pojke hade hon aldrig någonsin sjungit en ton för andra än sig själv vid sällsynta tillfällen. Hon hatade sin egen röst, men att tvingas göra det för att få tillbaka sin gamla kropp var lågt.

"**VI ÄR BEREDDA I STUDION!"** tjöt Boss glatt från dörren till mixerbordet. **"DU KAN BÖRJA SJUNGA NÄR SOM HELST NU!"**

Yuni gav honom en mördande blick, som tyvärr missade honom då han stängde dörren igen.

Stina gav henne en bedjande blick och Tessie nickade uppfodrande. Yuni suckade besegrad och började sjunga en tungvrickare ur boken Stina gett henne.

(not: melodi: Balladen om den kaxiga myran)

---

_Inget är för mig omöjligt_

_Jag har prövat allt som finns_

_Du kan tycka det är löjligt_

_Men jag kan säga att du minns_

_Mig från TV och från radio_

_Tror du än att du har rätt?_

_Du kan säg att jag är helt galo_

_Och är det på eget sätt!_

_Och är det på eget sätt!_

_---_

_Jag ska nu berätta för dig_

_Och för er som lyssna vill_

_Hur detta kan komma för sig_

_Och vad jag vill komma till_

_En gång var jag så hemskt liten_

_Att alla på mig såg ner_

_Man kan säg att jag satt i skiten_

_Mobbad var jag ännu mer!_

_Mobbad var jag ännu mer!_

_---_

_Jag en dag ett pussel löste _

_Bland de svåraste som fanns_

_Efter det jag mummel hörde_

_Men visste ej vart från nånstans_

_Mina mobbare blev vänner_

_Men problemen tog ej slut_

_Nåt i pusslets djup jag känner_

_Ropade och ville ut._

_Ropade och ville ut!_

_---_

_Ut ur pusslet min yami kom_

_Han såg ut precis som jag_

_Men han var så cool och stark som_

_Jag vet ej, och det tog en dag_

_För mig att förstå vem han var_

_Och vad som han ville mig_

_Jag blev ställd från det som han sa_

"_Jag ska alltid skydda dig"_

"_Jag ska alltid skydda dig"_

_---_

_Alla som sen gjort mig illa_

_Har blitt straffade av han_

_Som från första stund mig gilla_

_Många vänner sen jag vann_

_Men jag kan ej sluta undra_

_Vad han sen hade för sig_

_Om han bara ville vandra_

_Bort från pusslet eller mig_

_Bort från pusslet eller mig!_

_---_

_Men jag bryr mig inte längre_

_Detta var för länge sen_

_Nu är jag med Yami hellre_

_Än med alla andra men_

_Mina vänner är mitt allt och_

_Om nån skiljer mig från dem_

_Ska jag vinna dem tillbaks och_

_Straffa förödaren sen!_

_Straffa förödaren sen!_

_---_

Yuni tittade upp från boken och undrade vem i hela världen skrivit en sådan text. När hon tittade upp fick hon se systrarna se överraskade och småleende på henne, innan helvetet bröt ut.

Boss stormade in, rörd till tårar av texten och Yunis otroliga röst som var bättre än han kunnat drömma om. Ash försökte lugna den överreagerande managern, vakter sprang omkring och undrade vad deras chef skrek om och luften fylldes av konfetti.

"Så bra var det inte… eller?" sa Yuni och stirrade bort dit Rio satt.

"Du var helt otrolig," sa den albino flickan. "Inte ens mitt favoritband sjunger så bra."

"Du missade inte en enda ton och det var ändå första gången du sjöng egentligen," sa Tess och nickade menande.

"Du kan till och med mäta dig med oss när vi sjunger duett. Du är helbra, Yuni," berömde Stina med ett vackert leende.

"**NU SKA VI HÖRA PÅ DEN LJUVA RIOS SÅNG!"** tjöt Boss och gestikulerade mot Rio medan han kvävde Yuni under armen.

"Icke," sa Rio bestämt och lade armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Rio, om du inte sjunger kommer du aldrig bli pojke igen," varnade Tessie henne med en menande blick.

Rio gav henne en mördande blick som råkade träffa en av vakterna som fortfarande sprang omkring i yran och undrade vad i som hela friden hade hänt. Vakten föll medvetslös till golvet av Rios intensiva blick.

"Du är skyldig mig för det här," morrade den albino skönheten Ryos flickvän.

"Vi är kvitt, du var ändå skyldig mig en ny stekpanna," sa Tessie oberört medan de andra vakterna eskorterade sin medvetslösa kamrat till sjukstugan.

Rio morrade och steg upp på scenen. Stina slog upp en ny sida i sångboken och gav den till henne. Boss var tillbaka i studion och bara väntade med spänd otålighet på vad som skulle komma härnäst. Yuni satt och kippade efter luft på soffan Boss dumpat henne på och systrarna stod och såg uppmuntrande på den sura albinon.

Med en tung suck började Rio sjunga klart ur texten.

(not: melodi: Vem kan segla förutan vind)

---

_Är det sant att du vill mig väl?_

_Vill du ingen mer skada?_

_Kan jag vända min rygg mot dig_

_Utan att känna blodsmak?_

_---_

_Har du skadat mig tillräckligt?_

_Har du inte fått nog nu?_

_Kan dina ögon av is_

_Värmas utav känslor?_

_---_

_Finns det värme i hjärtat ditt?_

_Kan du alls känna kärlek?_

_Finns det chans att du ser mig som_

_Något mer än en spelpjäs?_

_---_

Rio tittade upp ur den sorgliga texten och såg de högresta vakterna sitta på golvet framför henne och snyfta.

Stina och Tess klappade händerna och nickade uppskattande och Boss kom in i upplösningstillstånd.

"J-jag har då, snyft, al-l-ldrig hört, snörvel, något så v-vackert-t i he-hela mitt liv," snyftade han.

Rio såg tvivlande på honom och blickade över till Yuni som stirrade stort på henne.

"Wow, du sjunger bättre än… jag vet inte vad, en sjöjungfru," sa Yuni med ett brett, välvilligt leende.

"Tack, antar jag," suckade Rio.

Boss räta på sig och tårarna var som bortblåsta. "Nå ska ni inte applådera och tacka mig för att jag skapat er?" undrade han och bröstade sig.

Yuni och Rio stirrade på honom som om han hade ett huvud för mycket medan Stina och Tessie backade tills de var utom skotthåll.

De båda f.d. pojkarna kastade sig skrikande mot Boss.

"**DU HAR FÖRSTÖRT VÅRA LIV OCH DU VILL ATT VI SKA TACKA DIG?"

* * *

**

Under tiden stirrade Jono fortfarande svettroppande på dagisligan som fortfarande dansade runt som bara galna dagisungar kan. Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka närmade sig dramatiskt på sina vildsvin. Den förändrade gruppen av vänner som var kvar på stan undrade fortfarande vad som hänt, och Yuni och Rio vågade inte ens tänka på vad som skulle hända på natten som snabbt och oskyldigt närmade sig.

* * *

**Jag**: (har fått kramp under stolen men rummet är tomt) _'Det är nog första gången jag gömt mig på ett så fånigt uppenbart ställe.'_

**Yuni o Rio**: (stirrar på texten och väntar på explosionen)

**Yuni**: **SÅNGERSKA! DEN DÄR TJEJEN ÄR JU TOTALT KNÄPP!**

**Rio**: Och vad var det där för texter egentligen? Är hon dum på riktigt? Jag är inte rädd för min yami!

**Yami, Bakura, Anzu o Honda**: (stirrar på sig själva)

**Anzu**: (exploderar) **MITT HÅR! HON HAR GJORT MIG SKALLIG!**

**Bakura**: (tittar på Yami) **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!**

**Yami**: (rodnar ända upp till hårfästet av ilska) **LÄG AV! LÄGG AV SA JAG!**

**Honda**: Tja, jag hade ändå redan förvandlat mig, men...**JAG VILL INTE VARA EN ROBOTAPA!**

**Jono**: (hänger uppochner och svänger från sida till sida) **TA NER MIG HÄRIFRÅN!**

**Tessie**: (skakar på huvudet åt scenen) Den här gången har hon nog allvarliga problem.

**Jag**: (sitter fast)_ 'Tack det har jag redan.'_


	6. En helt ny dag

**Jag**: (skrivskrivskrivskrivskriv)

**Tessie**: (sitter och har picknick med Yuni och Rio) Med tanke på hur mycket hon skriver tror jag att hon lägger ut nästa kapitel nu.

**Yuni**: (mumlar) Hoppas att hon snart tar sitt förnuft till fånga och gör oss till killar igen.

**Rio**: (kastar en gräddpaj på en kille med en vandrande hand) Jag har tröttnat på att bli tafsad på. Om killarna bara visste vad de tafsar på.

**Honda**: (tuggar lyckligt på en banan i ett träd) O! O! A! A! A!

**Tessie**: (kastar upp en ny banan till Honda) Hon nämnde något om att ängna sig åt en person i taget från och med nu.

**Jag**: _'Vilket innebär att jag bara får en person efter mig efter varje kapitel. Är jag smart eller är jag smart!'_

**Yami och Bakura**: (går förbi Yuni, Rio och Tessie med kvast och stekpanna i högsta hugg på jakt efter Stina)

**Jag**: _'Kanske inte...'

* * *

_

**En helt ny dag!**

Jono stirrade skrämt på den stora saxen dagisligan tog fram för att klippa av honom håret. Ledarflickan närmade sig med en min mer ondskefull and Maliks när han var på mördarhumör. Men plötsligt blev det natt och alla barnen gäspade sömnigt.

"Vi tar det imorgon istället," sa ledarflickan och lade undan saxen. Alla barnen slängde av sig kläderna, bytte till pyjamas och sprang till sovrummet. Jono stirrade med gapande mun på det tomma rummet.

"Men… hallå… ni glömde ta ner mig… hallå… jag vill ner."

Utan förvarning gick repen han hängde i av och han föll på huvudet i golvet. Uttröttad och avsvimmad blev Jono helt enkelt liggande på golvet till dagen efter.

Hotta Lotta, Charlotten babydocka och deras två vildsvin stannade upp när det plötsligt blev beckmörkt i gränden. Hotta Lotta tände en tändsticka.

"Det är natt," sa hon förvånat (not: smarto, kom du på det helt själv?). "Charlotten, vi måste ju se till att gatorna är tomma och att alla sover!"

Blågull och Snögull såg på varandra. Blågull tog fram en vildsvinskarta över ön, markerade var de var någonstans med ett rött vildsvinskryss och vände sedan på klövarna för att lämna av sina ryttare på gatan och sedan springa hem till stian för att sova och bli ompysslade av Mamma Svin.

Hotta Lotta och Charlotten samlade ihop alla som var kvar på gatorna och kastade in dem i deras respektive hus. Yami & co hann inte ens registrera vad som hände innan Hotta Lotta kastade in dem i Stinas hus och James kastade in dem i deras respektive rum.

Yami landade på sängen och tittade sig omkring med storögd förvåning. Men snart fattade han att han var trött efter allt som hänt under dagen, bytte till pyjamas på rekordtid, kastade sängkläderna över sig och somnade innan John Blund ens hunnit till hans rum.

Anzu vände upp-och-ner på en av sina väskor och hittade bland alla saker som föll ut en flaska hårväxtmedel som hon smörjde över sitt snaggade huvud innan hon tog på sig nattlinnet och kröp till sängs. Utanför hennes rum stod John Blund med ilsken uppsyn över att dörren var låst så att han inte kom in.

Honda hade hamnat i garderoben och trasslat in sig i ett rött garnnystan (not: vad hade han ett sånt i garderoben för?). När John Blund kom till hans rum stampade den lille pysslingen i golvet av ilska att det inte fanns någon i rummet och gick igen, utan att veta om Hondas problem med nystanet.

Bakura gjorde sig ingen brådska att byta om. Han tog sin tid att kamma ut sitt nu mycket mjuka hår och tvätta sig i ansiktet. John Blund kom in i hans rum och försökte smyga sig på den albino gravplundraren, men blev upptäckt och Bakura sparkade ut honom genom fönstret.

"Och kom inte tillbaka!" ropade Bakura efter pysslingen som nu grät av ilska att han inte kunnat prova sitt nya sömnpulver ikväll.

Vitvittra hade landat i ett annat gästrum och sov redan fridfullt efter den underliga dagen. Hon undrade fortfarande var hon hade hamnat, men brydde sig inte om det för tillfället.

Rio och Yuni hade somnat mot varandra mellan Stina och Tessie i en av de smaklösa sofforna i vardagsrummet. Vakterna låg i en hög utanför efter att Yuni och Rio hade tagit ut sin ilska på dem och Boss låg avsvimmad i studion med ett antal bulor och kryss till ögon.

Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka mer eller mindre föll in på sitt rum den kvällen.

"Jag ska sätta de där bråkiga ungarna hos den läskigaste dagmamma jag kan hitta imorgon," muttrade Hotta Lotta och landade med en duns på soffan där hon brukade sova.

Charlotten babydocka ryste vid tanken medan hon hade en tillfångatagen medlem av dagisligan att byta hennes kläder och vyssa henne till sömns.

* * *

Tuppen spatserade glatt och stolt upp på sin plats på en pinne där han kunde gala i en mikrofon som ledde till högtalare över hela staden. 

"Kuckelikuuuuu!" gol han.

Bakura hoppade upp ur sängen med en mordisk blick, öppnade fönstret och sköt tuppen just som den skulle till att gala en andra gång (not: snopet för tuppstackaren).

James hämtade den döda tuppen, nackade, plockade och hängde upp den att bli till middag senare under dagen (not: gör inte så hemma!).

Nu när han ändå var vaken klädde sig Bakura i sin nya stil med läderbyxor och en svart tröja. Det blev en vacker kontrast mot hans bländvita hår. Han ställde sig framför spegeln och började kamma och fläta sitt hår omsorgsfullt.

Yami vaknade med ett stönande och vände sig om. "Nej mamma, jag vill inte gå till skolan idag," sa han och somnade om.

Apan Honda hade trasslat in sig så pass i garnnystanet att han såg ut som ett nystan själv, med öron, armar och ben. Han hoppades att natten snart var slut så att någon skulle hitta honom och klippa loss honom ur tråden.

Vitvittra sträckte på in smidiga kropp och gäspade så att det knakade i hennes käkar. Hon gjorde sig ingen brådska att duscha och klä sig i sina vanliga vita kläder. Hon hade sovit gott under natten och undrade inte lika mycket var hon befann sig längre.

* * *

Jono vaknade långsamt ur medvetslösheten. Det var tidigt på morgonen, och till hans stora lycka var Dagisligans medlemmar väääääldingt morgontrötta. 

Eftersom repet gått sönder kom Jono på den smarta iden att det var tillfället han väntat på för att fly (not: wow, det finns faktiskt liv i det där fågelboet du har på huvudet, kom du på det alldeles själv?).

Så tyst han kunde började han smyga mot en dörr där det med stora röda bokstäver stod skrivet **"UTGÅNG!"** (not: jag skulle inte lita på det där om jag var han).

När han väl kommit igenom dörren verkade han stå i en mörk gränd (not: de ante mig, det _var_ en utgång?).

Lycklig som aldrig förr sprang han längs gången och öppnade en annan dörr som han trodde ledde ut på den soliga gatan. Men hans plan gick i baklås då han hamnade mitt bland de sovande dagisliga medlemmarna (not: jag tänkte väl).

Jono vågade inte röra sig och stod som en förvrängd staty mitt i rummet. Efter fyra hela minuter vågade han sig på att börja röra sig dit han kom ifrån. Men på vägen dit mötte han något som såg ut som en gullig kattunge bestående av 90 procent ögon. Hon tittade upp på honom med ett gulligt leende och ville bli klappad.

Jono fattade inte vad hon ville och bara lyfte ett finger till munnen i en ljudlös bön att hon skulle vara tyst. Katten, som hette Sömmba, en förkortning av "Stora Ögon Mår Man Bra Av", fick tårar i sina jätteögon och hotade att börja skrika riktigt högt. Jono skakade desperat på huvudet medan katten nickade och skrek ett högt, långt och plågat skrik.

Dagisungarna flög upp ur sina sängar i tron att det var tjuvlarmet som gick, tills ledarflickan fick syn på Jono och sin katt.

"Äh, det är bara Sömmba som skriker för att Blondie inte vill klappa henne."

Alla ungarna suckade av lättnad och himlade med ögonen innan de gick och lade sig igen (not: köp en lott idag Jono, du har tur).

Jono bara stirrade på ungarna och tog chansen att smita ut. När han kom tillbaka till det stora lekrummet drog han en lättnadens suck.

"Där hade jag en ruskig tur. Jag måste köpa en lott idag. Men först ska jag hitta en utgång."

Jono smög runt i rummet på jakt efter en utgång men han hittade ingen. Plötsligt kom det en dagisunge som skulle gå på toaletten.

"Du tjejen. Hur hittar jag ut?" frågade Jono vänligt den sömniga ungen (not: vad tänker den där grabben med?).

"Dörren det står Förråd på, sen genom den gula korridoren, genom en blå dörr med en röd fläta på och genom lekparken," sa ungen och pekade (not: … jag säger inget mer).

"Tack sötnos," sa Jono och sprang snabbt ifrån henne för att följa hennes beskrivning innan hon vaknade tillräckligt för att komma på vad hon just hade gjort.

Jono följde flickans beskrivning exakt och kom ut i friska luften i lekparken utanför dagiset. Han kände för att jubla av lycka när han såg staden och hoppade över det låga staketet utan problem.

I ungarnas sovrum ringde en liten klocka försiktigt och väckte de sovande barnen effektivt, innan den sprang och gömde sig i garderoben för att inte kastas in i en vägg och krossas som sina oförsiktiga föregångare. Ungarna vaknade, klädde sig, åt frukost och samlades i stora rummet där Jono borde ha hängt och upptäckte något hemskt. Jono var borta.

"Den jäveln! Han måste ha brutit sig ut medan vi sov!" sa ledarflickan (not: nu har jag tröttnat på att kalla henne ledarflickan, från och med nu heter hon Annie) rasande.

"Repet är avslitet," sa en funktionär som undersökte repet med leksaksinstrument.

Annies ögon började brinna av ilska för pengarna som försvann med Jonos vackra hår (not: världen är full av idioter).

"**EFTER DEN DÄR GULDGRUVAN!"** tjöt hon och pekade i en riktning på måfå. **"HAN KAN INTE HA HUNNIT LÅNGT. HAN MÅSTE VARA KVAR I HUSET. LETA IGENOM VARJE VRÅ!"

* * *

**

Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydockan kom ridande på sina springare på vägen och mötte en glatt skuttande Jono som njöt av friheten (not: saknas bara en äng och vackra fjärilar).

"Nä, skulle inte du vara fången av Dagisligan så att jag skulle komma som prinsessan på en rosa springare och rädda dig?" sa Lotta, besviken över att hon inte fått leka hjälte idag heller. Jono svettroppade.

"Jag lyckades fly trots oddsen. Ungarna är morgontrötta," sa han.

"Men jag ville ju rädda dig, och du skulle falla på knä och tacka mig, och vi skulle leva lyckliga resten av livet," sa Charlotten med stora blanka knappögon.

Jono svettroppade igen. "Planerade du det från början?"

"Ja," nickade dockan, stolt över att sagan hennes tillfångatagne dagisunge läst för henne kvällen innan var den om prinsen på den vite springaren.

"Jag som ville ta Dagisligan till fånga," muttrade Hotta Lotta buttert.

"Jag vet var de finns," sa Jono hjälpsamt.

"Hoppa upp så ger jag dig skjuts till Stinas hus," sa Charlotten strålande.

"Vill inte du fånga Dagisligan?" frågade Jono förvånat.

"Jo, men jag vill hellre gå på dejt med dig."

"Men jag vill fånga Dagisligan," klagade Hotta Lotta.

"Jag kan visa vägen dit," sa Jono, mer entusiastiskt den här gången.

"Jag vill gå på dejt med snyggingen," gnällde Charlotten.

"Jag vill inte gå på dejt dig! Folk skulle tro att jag var tokig!"

"Men jag vill fånga Dagisligan!"

"**JAG VET VAR DE ÄR!"** tjöt Jono så hårt att både Hotta Lotta, Charlotten babydocka, Snögull och Blågull blåste iväg.

"Gör du?" frågade Hotta Lotta storögt och försökte räta ut sitt tillrufsade hår.

"Jag kommer precis därifrån. Jag hittar med lätthet tillbaka."

Hotta Lotta kammade sig, vände Snögull på rätt köl, kastade upp Jono på henne och beordrade honom att visa vägen.

* * *

På dagiset var det full panik. En dammsugare användes för att rensopa området, några ungar satt i fönstren och stirrade i leksakskikare mot leksaksaffären dit de trodde att Jono försvunnit. Några gick omkring med spadar i lekparken för att gräva fram den förrymdes spår, och Annie gick omkring med en luskam och finkammade området. 

"Ser ni något?" ropade Annie upp till spanarna.

"Nä, inget förutom att de har börjat göra i ordning för att öppna," ropade en flicka från taket där hon satt och spanade.

"Fortsätt hålla utkik efter det där håret bara."

"Inga problem!"

"Fördömda Blondie," mumlade Annie för sig själv. "Jag som ville köpa den nya babydockan som kommer ut i morgon." (not:suck: )

"**DAGISLIGAN!"**

"Ja det är vi," sa Annie och vände sig om med ett affärsmässigt uttryck.

"**NI ÄR ARRESTERADE FÖR KIDNAPPNING, OLAGA FÖRSÄLJNING AV OBEHANDLAT HÅR, MORD PÅ ER EGEN FRÖKEN, INBROTT I LEKSAKSBUTIKEN OCH LEKSAKSLAGRET FÖR 10 MÅNADER SEDAN OCH MYCKET MER SOM INTE BORDE HÖRAS ÖVER EN KVINNAS LÄPPAR! INGET SNACK! BÖTER!"**

Annie stirrade på Charlotten babydocka som räckte henne en övergödd böteslapp med ett elakt flin.

"Men vi vill inte bli arresterade," (not: nä, vem vill det) sa hon och Jono gjorde ett animéfall på andra sidan staketet.

"**DET BORDE NI HA TÄNKT PÅ INNAN NI BLEV KRIMINELLA!"** tjöt Charlotten babydocka argt.

"**DU SÅLDE JU TILL OCH MED DIN EGEN MORS HÅR!"** tjöt Hotta Lotta.

"Och? Det är inte mitt fel att jag inte fick ärva hennes underbara mässingsfärgade hår, det var hennes eget. Hon var egoistisk som inte ville dela med sig."

Jono gjorde ännu ett animéfall, och den här gången gick han inte osedd.

"Annie! Vi har hittat honom, han står utanför staketet!" (not: jag ger upp, jag borde göra något vettigare av min tid)

Annie vände blicken mot en nu skrämd Jono.

"**DET ÄR GULDGRUVAN! PÅ HONOM!"**

Jono sprang (not: smart drag) allt vad han kunde i ritning mot staden och såg inte striden Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka modigt utkämpade. Det som till sist gav dem segern var sandhäxan som gick förbi och trollade fram några apburar som Hotta Lotta burade in de protesterande ungarna i.

"Tack!" ropade Hotta Lotta och Charlotten glatt och sandhäxan gick vidare, nöjd över sin dags goda gärning (not: det beror nog på hur man ser det, det var nog ingen god gärning i Dagisligans ögon).

"Nu har ni väldigt lång tids samhällstjänst, fängelsestraff, återuppbyggnad, återbetalning och en massa annat att se fram emot de närmaste 10-15 åren," sa Hotta Lotta triumferande till Annie som satt i en bur i lagom höjd.

"Du är en mycket elak kvinna," muttrade Annie, sur över att behöva sitta i en bur.

* * *

Jono insåg snart att ingen följde efter honom och saktade in till promenad takt. Butikerna hade just börjat öppna och han började se sig om efter en frisersalong där han kunde klippa av sig det överflödiga håret. Han var kanske inte den som brydde sig sådär jättemycket om sitt hår, men han ville inte ha det så långt som han nu hade det. 

Efter ett tag fick han syn på en som just höll på att öppna. Det var en skallig gammal man med dyster hållning och sorgset ansikte.

"Hej farfar. Har du en tid till mig idag?"

Den gamle mannen stirrade på honom och plötsligt började hans ögon att glittra och han tog Jonos händer i sina i beundran.

"Menar du det? Får jag verkligen klippa ett så underbart hår som ditt?"

"Eh… visst, det var därför jag kom," sa Jono skyggt.

Den gamle mannen dansade en liten glädjedans tillsammans med en levande herrbetjänt (not: ni vet… en sån där klädhängare som i _Skönheten och Odjuret_).

Jono började få onda aningar om vad han hade gett sig in på. Han fick sätta sig i en väl använd stol och den gamle började genast tvätta det långa håret.

"Så min vackre vän, hur vill du ha ditt hår?"

Jono lyckades fiska upp sin plånbok och plockade fram sitt ID. "Så som jag har det på den här bilden, mer eller mindre."

Den gamle mannens ögon började lysa.

"Menar du att jag kan få håret som blir kvar?"

Jono stirrade på honom medan den gamle stod och dagdrömde om något underligt.

"Visst kan du då det som klipps av, det är ändå ingenting att spara på."

Den gamles ögon vidgades ytterligare och Jono fick skyla ögonen från allt stjärnljus som sken från dem.

"Oroa dig inte, jag ska göra mitt allra bästa!" sa han mellan glädjetårar.

Jono undrade om det verkligen var så klokt att komma hit när herrbetjänten kom närmare med famnen full av saxar, rakapparater, rakhyvlar och diverse hårmedel.

* * *

Yuni och Rio hade blivit inlåsta i ett rum tillsammans med Stina och Tessie och blivit beordrade att de inte fick komma ut förrän de hade skrivit minst fem texter var. 

"Den där gubben är ju helt galen. Jag har aldrig skrivit låtar förr," klagade Rio med huvudet i händerna och pennan i munnen.

"Så var det för oss också i början, men Boss nöjer sig med vad som helst så länge det är en text. Han renskriver dem själv och låter någon annan sätta musik till texterna. Det kan bli vad som helst av det."

"Så jag kan skriva en text om historia och han accepterar den?" undrade Yuni slött.

"Visst, inga problem."

De före detta pojkarna stirrade på dem innan de suckade, besegrade. Yuni började skriva lite slött och Rio hängde snart med. Stina och Tessie hade redan skrivit två respektive fyra texter och Stina var inne på den femte. Yuni tog sig friheten att läsa igenom en av blondinens texter, men Stina lät henne hållas i hopp om att ge den yngre lite inspiration.

Stinas text:

_Ge mig en dag som inte är grå_

_Ge mig en tid som inte går att få_

_Jag väntar än på dig_

_Åh, min älskling, kommer du tillbaka då_

_---_

_Du var allt jag kunde önska mig_

_Du var allt jag kunde be Gud om_

_---_

_Herre vad tänkte du på när du sände honom till mig?_

_Menade du att mitt liv skulle spillas på hans kärlek?_

_Men kan du inte se vad det är han gör med mig?_

_Jag kan inte slösa kärlek på en som alltid överger mig_

_---_

_Låt mig leva igen, ett liv som förgick_

_Låt mig tro igen, på det jag aldrig fick_

_Jag väntar än på dig_

_Åh, spela mig inte fler av dina trick_

_---_

_Du var allt jag kunde drömma om_

_Du var allt Gud gett mig att se_

_---_

_Herre vad tänkte du på när du bestämde vårat möte?_

_Menade du att vi var menta för varandra, han och jag?_

_Men ser du inte att mitt hjärta blöder?_

_Jag kan inte slösa kärlek som inte finns i mitt hjärta_

_---_

_Tro mig än en gång, att jag kan klara det_

_Tro mig än en gång, att jag ser hans falskhet_

_Jag väntar än på dig_

_Åh låt du då vara ren och god och het_

Yuni lyfte ett perfekt plockat ögonbryn och stirrade över papprets kant på blondinen som just avslutade sin femte text.

"Var får du inspiration ifrån?" undrade den svarta pärlan misstänksamt.

"Min pojkvän gick bort för inte så länge sen, och sen dess är jag jagad igen. Jag blev sur för att han var otrogen så jag ringde en vän som hade ihjäl honom åt mig. De flesta av mina texter handlar om min misslyckade kärleksaffär med honom nu för tiden.

Rio tog en av texterna som Tessie skrivit och började läsa med intresse.

Tessies text:

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Hur kunde du göra så mot mig?_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Hur kunde du såra mig?_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Jag vill inte vara din!_

_---_

_Du kommer inte undan_

_Jag ska ta mitt allt tillbaka_

_Du kan inte gömma dig_

_Jag kommer alltid dig bevaka_

_Du kan inte fly_

_Jag har en kedja genom din haka_

_---_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Hur kunde du göra så mot mig?_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Hur kunde du såra mig?_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Jag vill inte vara din!_

_---_

_Du ska veta att du har problem_

_Det var ett misstag att göra mig arg_

_Du ska veta att du snart ska dö_

_Jag är den blodtörstigaste varg_

_Du lever inte länge till_

_Det var ett misstag att göra mig jättearg_

_---_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Hur kunde du göra så mot mig?_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Hur kunde du såra mig?_

_Jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig, jag hatar dig!_

_Jag vill inte vara din!_

Rio såg på Ryos flickvän med stora tårar i ögonen.

"Tess, är det mig du är arg på?" frågade hon försiktigt och snyftade ömkligt.

"Ja, riktigt djävla skitsur är jag. Hur kunde du vara så oförsiktig att du drack Boss' könsutbyteselixir? Jag är inte vänd på det hållet ju."

"Men det är inte Ryos fel att han var trött," säger Stina i försvar för den gråtande Rio.

"Men han lovade att han inte skulle dricka något som Boss gav honom."

"Vi såg ju inte att det var han," försvarade Yuni sin vän.

Tessie öppnade munnen för att svara, men kom på att Yuni kanske hade rätt.

"Det är väl Boss jag ska vara arg på i slutändan ändå. Men det är inget kul att vara arg på honom för han reagerar ju inte."

"Så du är arg på mig?" undrade Rio med ögon stora av sårad oskuld. Tessie stod inte ut att se dem.

"Nej, egentligen inte. Det var ju trots allt Boss som uppfann den där brygden," suckade Tess och återvände till sin text.

Rio började skriva igen. Men nu var det bara sorgliga ballader hon skrev.

* * *

Hemma hos Stina och Tess trillade hela huset plötsligt ur sängarna av ett högt, fasansfullt skri.

_Fortsättning följer..._

* * *

**Jag: **(blev plötsligt tvungen att fly när Dagisligan kom efter mig) 

**Dagisligan**: **PÅ HENNE! HON SKA FÅ FÖR ATT HA SATT DIT OSS!**

**Jag**: Förbannade snorvalpar. Jag hatar ungar!

**Tessie**: (stirrar när Stina springer förbi med en hord av dagisungar efter sig) Tja, de lär ju hålla henne i form ett tag.

**Yuni och Rio**: (dricker te i all enkelhet) Det förtjänar hon.

**Yami, Bakura och Jono**: **DÄR ÄR HON! EFTER HENNE!**

**Jag**: **'HJÄLP MIG NÅGON!'**


	7. Frukost

**Jag**: (har gömt mig någonstans igen) _Nytt kapitel! Jag är så stolt över mig själv! Fast ingen annan verkar glad_

**Hotta Lotta**: (springer omkring med visselpipa och böteslapp i högsta hugg) Den djäveln! Hon har gjort min älskling till en apa! **OFÖRLÅTLIGT!**

**Tessie**: (stirrar på Lotta och suckar) Och det kom hon på nu?

**Apan Honda**: O! O! A! A! A! (översättning: jag trivs bättre som apa för så har jag ingen Hotta Lotta efter mig!)

**Jono**: (har just kommit från frisören) Nu är jag hungrig!

**Alla**: (stirrar nedlåtande på Jono)

**Jono**: Vad? Jag är alltid hungrig efter att ha blivit kidnappad.

**Alla**: (suckar tungt åt den öförbätterlige blondinen)

**Apan Honda**: O! O! A! (översättning: jag är faktiskt också hungrig!)

**Anzu**: (stirrar förskräckt i en spegel och finner inga ord)

**Tessie:** (klappar sig på magen) Ja, jag tror att det börjar bli dags för mat.

**Yami och Bakura**: Mat? **JAG FÖRST! JAG FÖRST! JAG FÖRST!**

**Yuni och Rio**: Vi är också hungriga!

**Tessie**: (vinkar till dem att komma) Kom så äter vi!

**Jag**: Tja, då kan jag inget annat säga än att det är dags för...

* * *

**Frukost**

Anzu stod och stirrade med fasa på sin spegelbild. Kvällen innan hade hon gnidit in sitt rakade huvud med hårväxtmedel, och resultatet var förskräckligt. Inte bara hade håret vixit vilt under natten.

**HON HADE FÅTT SKÄGG! **(not: **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!)

Det enda som syntes genom hårmanen var hennes stora, blå ögon.

Men det var inte det värsta. Det värsta var att **YAMI** var den första som såg det när han sprang in för att se vad som stod på. Stackars Anzu visste ingen annan råd än att sätta sig på golvet och börja storgråta.

Bakura kom in och hans välkammade och omsorgsfullt flätade hår hängde över ena axeln. Han höjde ett ögonbryn åt den skäggiga damen innan han vände sig till en stum och mållös Yami.

"Det blir till att skaffa rakapparat till den där," sa han enkelt och pekade på Anzu.

"Skägg," pep Yami.

"Jag skulle aldrig göra mig besväret och pussa henne," sa en ovårdad Ash från dörren.

"Och exakt vad tänker du med?" frågade Bakura eftersom Yami fortfarande var upptagen med att vara chockad.

"Och hon dränker golvet," sa Ash, öppnade fönstret och slängde ut den fortfarande gråtande Anzu.

James kom in med spann och mopp och började torka rent det översvämmade golvet.

"Lika bra att vi går ner och äter frukost. James vill helst arbeta ifred," sa Ash och gick före ut. "Du har väl ställt fram frukosten, James?" frågade han butlern över axeln i förbifarten.

James nickade jakande och pojkarna försvann ner till första våningen genom ännu en fallucka.

"**INTE NU** **IGE**EEEEEeeeeennnnn!"

**Duns!** Lät det när Ash landade lätt på fötterna och alla andra landade ovanpå honom.

"Vilken mjuk landning," utbrast Yami lättad där han satt överst.

* * *

Yuni skakade vilt nekande på huvudet medan Boss nickade entusiastiskt hela tiden för att övertyga henne om motsatsen. Rio var ännu i chocktillstånd och kunde inget göra än att stirra. Stina och Tess var tvungna att titta bort från den näst intill groteska synen.

"Jag tar tillbaka allt ont jag någonsin sagt om dig, Stina," sa Tess med en grön ton i ansiktet (not: det säger du bara).

"Jag tänker inte ta på mig den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… den där… … … … saken," stammade Yuni och hennes skaka/nicka diskussion med Boss började om på nytt.

En av vakterna höll up Rios och Yunis blivande scenkostymer som Boss tyckte var hur söta som helst och alla andra tyckte var fasansfulla (not: och hur hade ni tänkt att jag skulle kunna beskriva dom då?).

I grund och botten var de väldigt påkostade prinsessklänningar, den ena svart och den andra vit med spetsar och rosetter i den motsatta färgen. Det var bara det att puffärmarna var större än båda flickornas huvuden tillsammans och innanför dem, närmast halsen, var ett högt virrvarr av svarta och vita spetsar som gick runt hela nacken så att ansiktet bara skulle synas som en liten prick mitt i havet av svart eller vitt. Underkjolar fanns det ett oräkneligt antal också, med girlanger, spetsar och rosetter lite här och där. Den understa kjolen var längst och räckte ända ner till anklarna och var så stram att ingen av dem skulle kunna gå ordentligt. Resten av kjolarna blev kortare och kortare och liknade mest en uppochnervänd ros. Och båda klänningarna hade ett **JÄTTEHJÄRTA** som en stor rosa kudde mitt fram som täckte hela överkroppen (not: hade det varit jag hade jag också protesterat).

"Men ni skulle se sssåååååååååååååååååååååååååå söta ut i dem," invände Boss när han äntligen började tycka att han höll på att förlora.

Rio skulle just till att börja skrika i protest när en glimt av metall fångade hennes uppmärksamhet. Ett slugt leende fick henne att se ännu sötare ut.

"Yuni, det tjänar inget till att bråka om det," sa hon brett leende till sin vän.

Yunis redan stora ögon blev, om möjligt, ännu större och bara stirrade på Rio med hakan liggande på marken och en grönaktig färg i ansiktet.

Rio tog ingen notis, utan tog båda klänningarna under ena armen och Yuni under den andra och ledde vägen till omklädningsrummen.

Yunis stora ögon såg plötsligt metallen i Rios händer och insåg genast varför Rio inte protesterade. Ett lika slugt leende gjorde sig för första gången sett i hennes ansikte och tog emot den svarta klänningen och en sax.

Boss var så lycklig att han skulle få se de söta kostymerna på sina "barn" att han hoppade omkring och klappade händerna. Han märkte inte ens de inte tillhörande ljuden som kom från omklädningsrummen.

"Det där var en bra idé Stina," mumlade Tessie ur mungipan medan hon lyssnade på ljuden som skvallrade om att det inte skulle finnas så mycket kvar av klänningarna när Rio och Yuni var klara med dem.

"Jag visste att det fanns en mening med att ta med de där gamla saxarna," mumlade Stina tillbaka med ett oskyldigt leende.

Vanligtvis när man inte väntar sig få se något blir man antingen skrämd eller överraskad, men när flickorna smällde upp dörrarna för att visa upp sig stirrade Boss på dem innan han svimmade på ett väldigt primadonnaaktigt sätt.

Det mesta av Yunis och Rios klänningar hade försvunnit till soptippen. Rosetterna var borta, de flesta spetsar och alla volanger var borta, puffärmarna var borta, båda hjärtan var borta och stora delar av alla kjolar var också borta. Kvar var något som skulle få vilken flicka som helst att stå i kö i dagar för att få äga.

Rio hade slitit av ärmarna så att det mjuka tyget hängde över hennes bara armar på ett elegant sätt. Den höga kragen hade båda flickorna tagit bort helt och på Rio hängde resten av halsen i trasor, men på ett stilfullt sätt, över hennes välväxta byst och lämnade en generös bit hud synlig. Av kjolarna hade bara tre av de lite kortare och vidare skonats från saxarnas tortyr, men inte helt. Det tunna tyget hängde i rivna trasor halvvägs över låren och lämnade resten av benen bara.

Yuni hade gått än hårdare åt sin svarta klänning. Av puffärmarna fanns bara axelbanden kvar, och det var bara på ena axeln. Den andra hade hon råkat slita sönder när hon klippte av den fasansfulla kragen så hon hade lämnat lite av det svarta tyget att hänga ner över axeln på ett stilfullt sätt. Av midjan fanns bara dragkedjan i sidan kvar att hålla upp kjolarna med. Magen var helt blottad ända upp till lite över revbenen och kjolarna hängde lågt på hennes rundade höfter. Vad beträffande kjolarna fanns det inte mycket kvar av dem heller. Den tredje och fjärde längsta kjolen fanns kvar, men en slits i samma sida som dragkedjan gjorde det möjligt för den ametistögda flickan att gå utan förhinder.

"Mycket bättre," sa Tessie uppskattande.

"Nu ska ni bara lära er de 63 låtar som ni ska sjunga med oss på lördag då vi har ännu en konsert," sa Stina och gav dem var sitt tjockt häfte med låtar och musik.

"Men det är ju redan onsdag!" utbrast Rio och såg från Stina till Tess och tillbaka till Stina igen.

"Så är livet vi har levt sen Boss 'upptäckte' oss," sa Tessie och klappade de båda f.d. pojkarna på axlarna på vad som troligtvis skulle vara en uppmuntrande gest. "Hårt meningslöst och orättvist."

"Och enligt min klocka har James snart frukosten klar, så det är lika bra att vi åker hem och äter innan vi börjar träna med er. Det här kommer med säkerhet att ta ett tag."

* * *

När Stina, Tessie, Yuni och Rio kom in i matsalen var nästan hela bordet ockuperat av gästerna och Ash.

"White? Vad gör du här?" utbrast Stina och pekade på den albino flickan som just tog en tugga av ett nyplockat äpple.

"Ingen aning," svarade Vitvittra, även känd som White. "Var har jag hamnat? Ena stunden var jag på väg till finalerna i beyblade, och i nästa går jag och letar efter ett par pojkar jag inte ens vet vilka de är."

"Vad är beyblade?" frågar alla andra i kör. White svettroppar.

"Glöm det."

"Hur som helst så kan du ju inte stanna här och stanna. Du måste hem till din egen dimension."

"Så du kommer från en annan dimension?" frågade Bakura. "Hur är det där?"

Vitvittra och Bakura började prata, innan Stina grep henne om håret och drog iväg med henne till väggen. Tessie använde en nyckel för att öppna en osynlig dörr och Stina slängde White genom öppningen till den andra dimensionen.

"Avklarat!" bekräftade Stina när dörren var låst igen. "Nu kan vi börja hugga in på frukosten."

"Anzu? Vad har hänt med dig?" frågade Rio plötsligt.

"Känner jag dig?" undrade Anzu.

Yuni trampade Rio på foten, hårt.

"**AAAHH**HHH…! Nejdå, inte alls. Jag bara känner igen dig från tidigare och Tessie berättade ditt namn. Annars har jag aldrig sett dig eller hört ditt namn förr," sa Rio medan hon satt på golvet och gned sin ömma fot och svettroppade.

Anzu ryckte på axlarna och återvände till sin gröt med torkad frukt, sirap och mandlar i. Hon hade gröt i hela skägget och sirap hade fastnat i mustascherna.

"Du är söt," sa Yami när Yuni satte sig mellan honom och Bakura. Hon rodnade över att Yami inte kände igen henne.

"Tack," mumlade hon innan hon försåg sig med bröd och frukt.

"Söt är för lite," sa Bakura och ögnade den djupt rodnande Yuni uppifrån och ner.

"Har du gjort nåt med håret?" undrade Rio och stirrade på Ryos yamis omsorgsfullt kammade och flätade hår.

"Hurså?"

Den här gången var det Stina som trampade henne på foten, hårt.

"**AAAHH**HHH…! Inget, inget alls. Du ser bara inte ut som du gjorde senast jag såg dig," grät stackars Rio där hon satt på golvet och gned sin nu väldigt ömma fot.

Bakura ryckte på axlarna. "Jag vet inte riktigt vad som hände," svarade han på hennes fråga. "En sandhäxa kom förbi och helt plötsligt såg jag ut så här. Erkänn att förbättringen är radikal."

"Verkligen," instämde alla vid bordet. Alla utom Yuni som var fullt upptagen att flytta sig bort från en närgången Yami och Yami som inte ens hört de andra (not: stackars flicka… pojke… skit samma).

Plötsligt var det någon som drog i Yamis stol och därmed lämnade ett mellanrum mellan honom och Yuni. I detta mellanrum satte sig Rio i försök att försvara sin vän.

"Håll dig borta från henne," sa hon med en blick som säkert skulle föreställa hotfull, men som just så bara fick henne att se förförisk ut.

På andra sidan Rio satt Yuni och försökte dra sig ur Bakuras armar.

Resten av gänget satte sig på andra sidan bordet med popcorn och stirrade på de stackars flickornas försök att hålla sina båda yamis borta från sig själva såväl som varandra.

Till slut tyckte Tessie att det hade pågått länge nog och innan någon hann blinka satt Bakura och Yami på ena sidan bordet medan Yuni och Rio satt mellan ett par beskyddande husvärdar på den andra.

"NÄ!" utbrast Yami besviket.

"Ge tillbaka de där," sa Bakura och var på väg att resa sig upp.

De båda mörka sidorna hade med all säkerhet gått runt bordet och hämtat sina (not: fast det vet de inte om) ljus om inte James kommit in just då och serverat dem mer frukost.

Yami och Bakura glömde genast flickorna och högg in på påfyllningen.

"Var är Honda förresten?" undrade Tessie plötsligt när hon äntligen märkte frånvaron av robotapan.

"Han ligger insnörd i ett garnnystan i garderoben i sitt rum," berättade James lugnt medan han fyllde flickans kaffekopp och tillsatte två sockerbitar och mjölk.

"Jaha," sa Hotta Lotta och ryckte på axlarna.

Alla stirrade på den unga polisflickan och Charlotten babydocka som alltid hängde med. De två satt och packade i sig rostat bröd med choklad tillsammans med Snögull och Blågull.

"När kom ni in?" frågade Jono förvånat. Men han skulle aldrig ha avslöjat sin närvaro då Charlotten insåg att han var där.

"**ÅÅH TA MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!"** skrek den galna dockan med den vildsinta domedagsrösten och kastade sig över stackars Jono.

Det såg ganska roligt ut där Jono sprang omkring med frukosten i famnen och Charlotten babydocka efter honom med choklad runt hela munnen.

"Han är inte lika söt som älsklingen," sa Lotta stilla (not: var har hänt med henne? Hon är ju lugn helt plötsligt!).

"Är det inte emot reglerna att springa med mat i mun?" frågade Ash och svettroppade.

Stina, Tessie och James var på väg att slå ner honom när det plötsligt klickade till i Lottas ekande skalle (not: jag tar tillbaka).

**Ffffffuuuuuuiiiiiii!**

"Så var det dags igen," suckade Stina, Tessie, James och Ash i kör.

"**DU!"** skrek Hotta Lotta och pekade på Jono.

"**DU TROR ATT DU HAR RÄTT ATT LEKA MED MATEN, VA? DU TROR ATT DU KAN FÅ ÄTA SÅ MYCKET DU VILL, VA? DU INSER INTE HUR MÅNGA SVÄLTANDE BARN DU ÄTER UPP NU, VA? DU TYCKER ATT JAG ÄR HELT DUM I HUVET, VA? DU TYCKER ATT DET ÄR ROLIGT ATT IGNORERA MIG, VA? INGET SNACK! BÖTER!"**

Jono stirrade på böteslappen när han sprang förbi den. Charlotten jagade honom fortfarande med sina strålande ögon och läskiga utryck (not: jag säljer dockan för en miljon gratis, nån som vill ha henne?). Efter att ha sprungit tre varv runt rummet och ätit det mesta av frukosten han dukat upp i famnen fick Jono en hand fri att ta emot böteslappen med.

"**DIN TUR!"** skrek Hotta Lotta och pekade på Charlotten babydocka.

"**DU JAGAR POJKAR UNDER TJÄNST! DU SPRINGER OMKRING MED CHOKLAD RUNT HELA MUNNEN! DU FÖRSÖKER KLADDA PÅ POJKAR MED HÄNDERNA KLETIGA MED CHOKLAD! INGET SNACK!"** Hotta Lotta drog i ett rep som hängde ner från taket och ner kom en stor sten där det stod: **"BÖTER!"** skrek Hotta Lotta till sin egen mosade babydocka.

"Den här böteslappen är ju kladdig av choklad," anmärkte Jono från andra sidan rummet.

Hotta Lotta insåg att även hon hade fingrarna kladdiga med choklad och även hade den runt hela munnen.

"**ÅH NEJ! JAG FELAR I TJÄNSTEN!"** (not: duh) gapade hon och tog fram en böteslapp till sig själv och stirrade på den**. "DET HÄR HAR JAG INTE RÅD OCH BETALA! KOM CHARLOTTEN BABYDOCKA! VI MÅSTE SÄTTA OSS SJÄLVA I FÄNGELSE FÖR ATT AVTJÄNA SKULDEN!"**

Och med de orden tog Hotta Lotta och Charlotten babydocka sina skulder och satte sig i fängelse (not: vem var det som sa: "man får inte vara dum, då blir man polis"?). James kastade ut de båda ulliga vildsvinen att äta frukost med Lilja i stället.

"Vilken lugn och stillsam morgon, tycker ni inte?" sa Bakura och Yami som inte märkt ett dugg.

James dukade av bordet och dagen fortsätter i nästa kapitel.

* * *

**Jag**: (sätter mig på en raket på väg till rymden) _Nu är det klippt!_

**Hotta Lotta: VAR ÄR HON? JAG SKA SKICKA HENNE TILL ALKATRASS! NEJ, TILL HELVETET!**

**Charlotten babydocka: **(har blivit inkastad i en tvättmaskin och är åksjuk)

**Tessie**: Jag tror inte att jag tycker synd om någon i den här kapitlet. Men jag undrar lite hur White kom in i bilden.

**Jag**: _Då är vi två. Jag undrar också hur hon kunde spränga gränsen mellan sin Värld och den här, men hon kom ju tillbaka så ingen skada skedd._

**Yami, Bakura och Jono**: (sitter kvar och rensar bordet på allt som kommer i deras väg)

**Apan Honda**: (hoppar ilsket upp och ner och försöker göra sig sedd) **O! O! A! A! A! A!** (översättning: Jag är hungring! Jag vill ha mat!)

**Jag**: _Lätt för mig att veta, jag kan inte apiska._

Raketen avfyras och jag är i säkerhet till nästa kapitel


	8. Hur Stina och Tessie hamnade där de är

**Jag**: (smyger ut bakvägen)

**Hotta Lotta**: (sitter och väntar ut dagen då hon kan gå och ge böter till höger och vänster igen) Jag har tråkigt.

**Tess**ie: (har gömt sig bakom en gardin och tror hon inte syns) Jag finns inte, hon kan inte skriva om mig.

**Yami**: (lutar sig bekvämt tillbaka) Jag har hört att detta ska handla om Tessie.

**Bakura**: (ser väldigt skadeglad ut) Stina Ska äntligen mobba livet ur henne.

**Jag**: (kikar försiktigt fram under dörren) _Jag tycker faktiskt om Tess, jag vill inte ha död på henne._

**Anzu**: Hon kan ju knappast bli taskigare än vad hon redan har varit.

**Tessie**: (tittar fram bakom gardinen) Då känner du inte Stina. Hon är det ondaste onda av det onda du kan tänka dig i kategorin ondska.

**Jag**: (sväller av stolthet) _Äsch._

**Yuni**: Jag ska ställa frågor som får Stina att bli god.

**Rio**: Jag först!

**Jag**: (blir sur) Och dom kallar mig elak.

* * *

**Hur Stina och Tessie hamnade där de är**

Yuni, Rio, Stina och Tessie var tillbaka i studion och tränade på alla sina många sånger.

"Jo, Tessie," sa Rio försiktigt i pausen.

"Vad är det?" uppmuntrade brunetten lugnt.

"Hur hamnade du och Stina här?"

De äldre flickorna stirrade på de före detta pojkarna.

"Åh vilka minnen!" ropade Stina i en mikrofon med tårar av nostalgi i ögonen.

Tessie såg inte lika upprymd ut. "Det är en sak jag helst vill glömma," mumlade hon med huvudet i händerna.

"Vadå?" undrade Rio med ögon stora av sympati.

Tessie ställde sig på bordet med Stinas mikrofon och stora tårar i ögonen. **"JAG KAN INTE LAGA MAT!"**

De andra stirrade på henne en stund.

"Det kan inte våra yamis heller," upplyste de.

"Men de har väl aldrig behövt laga mat," sa Tessie med nu arga tårar i ögonen.

"Nä, det förstås," nickade Yuni.

Stina ställde sig upp och tog fram en tjock bok ur en bokhylla som råkade stå i ett hörn. När hon slog upp den framför de f.d. pojkarna insåg de att det var ett fotoalbum fullt med foton på Tessie och några på Stina.

"Det här är bilder på mig och Tessie när vi var unga och oskyldiga," berättade blondinen. "Tessie och jag är inte riktiga systrar, en av oss är adopterad. Men det tar vi en annan gång. Jag ska bara berätta hur det var innan jag och Tess träffades."

Stina bläddrade till början av albumet som visade Tessie som tolvåring.

**Tessies första matlagningsförsök.**

Den unga brunetten stod och stirrade på sin mamma där hon var i full färd att rulla och steka köttbullar. Den lilla älskade köttbullar och undrade om de som hon skulle göra när hon blev äldre skulle bli lika goda som mammas.

"Vill lilla Tess ha en nystekt köttbulle?" frågade mamma (not: censurerat namn och ansikte) snällt när hon insåg barnets blickar.

"Ja tack," sa flickan väluppfostrat (not: sen när är hon fostrad alls?).

Brunetten fick en härligt brun köttbulle och stoppade den genast i munnen och tuggade njutningsfullt.

"Nu får du inte fler förrän det är middag," sa mamma och återgick till att rulla sina köttbullar.

Nästa dag, när mamma var ute och handlade ställde sig lilla Tess på en pall bredvid spisen och hade bara en sak i huvudet: "Jag ska göra egna köttbullar som jag kan äta hela dagen!" (not: du milde, skona mig.)

Flickan tog fram köttfärs och andra ingredienser som hon ville ha med i smeten och började blanda köttfärs och ingredienser i en stor bunke.

"Lite sånt, å så en sån. Åh, sånt gillar jag!"

När smeten var klar drog Tess ut en stekpanna ur ett skåp, satte den på spisen och drog upp värmen. Sen började hon rulla köttbullar medan hon sjöng för sig själv och lade kula på kula i stekpannan. Men den lilla flickan insåg inte att man skulle _vända_ på köttbullarna så att alla sidor blev vackert bruna, och inte hade hon smör i pannan heller.

"Varför luktar det bränt?" frågade flickan sig själv när hon lagt den sista bullen till berget av köttbullar i stekpannan.

Plötsligt tog alla Tessies köttbullar eld och köket exploderade av lilla Tessies försök att steka köttbullar. När mamma kom hem igen satt Tess med den buckliga stekpannan i det förstörda köket och snyftade åt sitt misslyckade försök.

"Men kära barn, vad har hänt?" var allt mamma kunde säga.

"Jag lyckades i alla fall rädda _en_ köttbulle," sa lilla Tess och höll upp en perfekt stekt köttbulle framför mamma, vilken hon också stoppade i munnen.

De närmaste dagarna låg lilla Tess på sjukhuset i matförgiftning.

"Vad hade ungen i köttbullarna?" frågade doktorn mamma.

"En karamell, socker, en kanelbulle, några grönsaker, lite mjölk, en droppe karamellfärg, en burk curry, sega råttor, choklad, florsocker, glass, ketchup, kakao… och ett kilo köttfärs," förklarade mamma med en tung suck (not: jag tror jag spyr).

**Slut**

Yuni och Rio stirrade först på Stina som stirrade med ett nostalgiskt leende på fotona i albumet. Sedan vände de sig till Tessie som satt och deppade i ett hörn med ett svart regnmoln över sig.

"Um," började Yuni och försökte komma på nåt uppmuntrande att säga.

"Du var ju bara ett barn," försökte Rio. "Du visste ju inte bättre."

Tessie tittade upp med stora ögon av tvivlande tacksamhet.

"Hon försökte göra köttbullar för ett år sen igen, det blev nästan samma resultat," sa Stina ogenerat.

Tessie träffades av en sten där det stod: "tillbakablick" och hon omgavs av mörker och regnmolnet började gråta över henne.

"Var det samma stekpanna som Rio slog sönder på Gest?" undrade Yuni försiktigt.

"Densamma," försäkrade Stina med ett leende. "Som ett minne du vet. Hon kunde inte släppa taget om den efter att hon ätit den där köttbullen."

"Men förra månaden hade hon väl inte i alla de där sakerna som den gången?" frågade Rio.

"Nä, hon följde receptet, men jag fattar fortfarande inte hur hon lyckades sa fel på salt och kalkkritor."

I sin hörna började Tessie sätta upp en avrättningspall i sin djupa depression.

"Och jag undrar än hur hon tog fel på en vanlig gul lök och en blomlök."

En hängningsanordning stod nu klar i Tessies depressionshörna.

"Och hur _lyckades_ hon bara tappa en död råtta i smeten?"

Tessie struntade i att hänga sig och gick för att gräva ner sig direkt. Hon tog en stor sten och satte bredvid sitt grävda hål och började skriva ner sin gravtext.

"Men jag vet de som gjort värre," avslutade Stina sin mening och Tessie slutade för stunden med sitt sista meddelande.

"Hon som tog fel på peppar och krut och på vatten och nitroglycerin är värre, jag såg det på TV, det landet finns inte ens kvar, det försvann helt efter explosionen."

"Där ser du Tessie," ropade Rio uppmuntrande och vände sig leende till en än mer deprimerad Tessie.

"Det var jag som gick under falskt namn," muttrade Tessie innan hon hoppade ner i sitt hål och begravde sig. De övriga kunde bara stirra på Tessies sista text: "Jag blev dödad av depression och min bästa väns prat".

Stina gick fram, kavlade upp ärmen, stack ner handen i jorden och drog upp den nu mycket leriga Tessie innan hon slängde in henne i en tvättmaskin som råkade stå där.

"Men det finns värre saker i Tessies förflutna. Hela hennes tjocka släkt är en mardröm för sig."

"Vill du berätta om det också?" undrade Rio.

Stina slog upp en bild där både hon och Tessie var med. "Det var under en av släktträffarna som vi träffades för första gången. Här är jag femton och Tessie fjorton."

**Släktträff.**

Tonåriga Tess satt och snaskade choklad medan alla släktingar pratade och skrattade tillsammans. Plötsligt vändes uppmärksamheten mot dörren då en ung, blond flicka kom in hållande mammas hand. Det var en ytterst söt flicka med långa flätor i ljusblå rosetter och vit klänning. Men Tessie hade bara ögon för chokladen.

"Jag kan sitta här, va?"

Tessie tittade upp från sina chokladpraliner på den främmande flickan. Blondinen pekade på stolen bredvid som hon ville sitta på.

"Visst," flinade Tessie med halva ansiktet nerkladdat av choklad.

Blondinen satte sig och tog även hon, på ett mer förfinat sätt (not: vaddå "förfinat?), för sig av chokladpralinerna. Men plötsligt slogs dörren upp och Tessie fann sig plötsligt under bordet med blondinen.

"Vad gör du?" undrade tonåriga Tessie.

"Det är några av mina beundrare," viskade den andre. "De är ute efter mig!"

Tessie tittare över bordskanten och fick mycket riktigt se en grupp pojkar leta omkring efter blondinen under bordet.

"Jag tror att de är ute efter dig," upplyste Tess.

"Jag vet, jag sa ju det," väste den andre.

"Där är hon!" skrek plötsligt en röst och blondinen skuttade ut ur sitt gömställe med alla pojkar i hälarna.

"Nej, vet ni vad? Ni uppför er som ett gäng ungar!" upplyste någon förnärmat.

"Akta klänningen," sa mamma.

"Flätorna lossnar ju, flicka lilla," klagade någon annan.

"**JAG SKITER VÄL I KLÄNNING OCH FLÄTOR! JAG HAR _KILLAR_ I HÄLARNA!"** skrek blondinen ursinnigt där hon sprang runt, runt i rummet med alla galna pojkar efter sig.

"Det är väl bara naturligt," sa någon. "De är unga friska pojkar med ögon för rätt flickor."

Blondinen hade mad-marks över hela ansiktet efter femte varvet och hundrade kommentaren. Hon sprang in i ett annat rum och sen hördes bara buller och bång.

"Det må jag säga," skrockade en tjock farbror. "Hålla på med sånt i den åldern."

"Men de är ju alldeles för unga," ojade sig en liten faster.

"Flickan är söt och borde snart gifta sig," nickade en ingift kvinna.

"Stackars sate," sa Tessie.

Släktingarna stirrade på henne.

Dörren öppnades snart igen, men vem som stod där var för släktingarna en gåta. Det kunde definitivt inte vara deras lilla ängel. Flickan hade en trasig vit klänning med stora röda fläckar. Det blonda håret var uppsatt med två långa stickor och röda band och hon hade röd krigsmålning i ansiktet.

"Vem är du?" undrade den ingifta kvinnan.

"Vad hände med vår ängel?" frågade den lilla fastern.

"Vad hände med pojkarna?" ville den tjocka farbrodern veta.

"Vill du ha en chokladpralin?" undrade Tessie med munnen full av choklad.

Släktingarna stirrade på henne.

"Killarna blev lite närgångna så jag gjorde köttfärs av dem," sa flickan med en axelryckning.

"Dom köttbullarna vill inte jag ha," upplyste Tessie medan hon valde bland chokladen framför sig. "Ville du ha en chokladpralin?"

**Slut**

"Pling" sa det när tvättmaskinen var klar och Stina slängde in sin syster i torktumlaren som alltid hängde i tvättmaskinens svans.

"Köttbullar igen?" sa Yuni med huvudet på sned.

"Jag gjorde ju köttfärs, men jag är ingen kannibal så jag gjorde inga köttbullar på dem," sa Stina och tittade ner i fotoalbumet med ett drömmande leende.

"Tycker Tessie fortfarande om choklad?" undrade Rio försiktigt.

"Choklad är det bästa hon vet. Vadå? Tänker du uppvakta henne trots att du är flicka. Vill du kasta ut rykten om dig?"

"Nä."

"Då så. Återgå till arbetet."

"Du är inte klar än," protesterade Yuni.

"Just det," sa Rio. "Du har fortfarande inte berättat hur du hamnade här."

"Åh," sa Stina dumt och började leta bland fotona. "Men först måste jag berätta om _det här_!"

Rio och Yuni tittade ner på fotot och visste inte vad de skulle tro. Det var en bild på Stina, Tessie och **_Hotta Lotta!_**

**Mamma ska få barn och flickorna bryr sig inte**

Stina och Tessie satt och ritade bilder till ett spel de hade skapat när mamma plötsligt kom med ett chockerande besked som egentligen inte var så chockerande med tanke på hur hon sett ut det senaste året.

"Ni ska få ett litet syskon i morgon!" utropade mamma med all moderlig glädje och stolthet hon är vida känd för (not: jag börjar tro att den där "mamma" bara är mamma i allmänhet).

"Vilken överraskning," sa systrarna sarkastiskt utan att titta upp från sitt arbete.

"I morgon bitti alltså," sa mamma i fåfängt försök att få en annorlunda reaktion.

"De e väl ditt problem," sa Stina och skuggade sin figur omsorgsfullt.

"Jag har bunkrat upp med värktabletter när du kommer hem," upplyste Tessie medan hon fyllde in några konturer med svart tusch (not: är det bara jag eller vill de inte ha ett litet syskon?)

"Skyll er själva om ni får ta hand om ungen när jag ligger sjukskriven," sa mamma stött och gick för att köras till sjukhuset.

Flickorna sneglade upp från sina teckningar.

"Skulle vi ta hand om en liten rosa bäbis?" frågade Stina Tessie som tittade tillbaka på henne.

Båda flickorna ryckte på axlarna och skakade på huvudena innan de återvände till sitt jobb.

**Slut**

"Du menar att mamma födde Hotta Lotta den natten?" frågade Yuni storögt.

"Men då är ju Hotta Lotta…"

Ordet blev hängande i luften med en elak min, men skrämdes iväg av ett plötsligt "pling" när Tessie var klar i torktumlaren.

Stina gick upp, tog ut sin bästis och satte den nu glittrande rena flickan i sin stol igen.

"Ja, tyvärr. Hotta Lotta är…"

"**SÄG DET INTE!"** ropade Tessie dramatiskt i en mikrofon där hon stod med tårar av skam i ögonen på en ljust upplyst scen. **"JAG SKÄMS SÅ MYCKET ÖVER DET ATT JAG FÖRNEKAR DET I ALL OÄNDLIGHET!"**

"… Vår syster!" avslutade Stina sin mening i en mörk depressionshörna (not: inte densamma som Tessie satt i innan, flickorna har var sin depressions-hörna).

Yuni och Rio stirrade från den hysteriskt gråtande Tessie, som skämdes över att vara besläktad med någon som Hotta Lotta, och Stina som deppade över samma faktum.

"Men…" började Yuni oförsiktigt.

"Ska ni inte berätta hur ni hamnade här?" fortsatte Rio.

"Åh," sa Stina och Tessie i kör och satte sig vid bordet igen.

"När Stina, jag och Hotta Lotta växte upp bodde vi långt här ifrån," började Tessie.

"Men vi längtade efter något annat så vi flyttade hit alla tre," fortsatte Stina (not: de tar varannan mening från och med nu, okej?).

"Hotta Lotta fick upp ögonen för en visselpipa så fort vi kom hit, men någon lurade i henne att bara poliser fick ha en sån." (not: jag undrar just vem --,)

"Så Lotta skaffade sig en assistent (not: gissa tre gånger och de första tre räknas inte) och började sin femåriga utbildning till polis."

"Stina och jag träffade på en man som gjorde Stina med barn och hon födde sin son som ni alla känner som Ash." (not: och hur sjutton går det ihop med åldern när Stina inte är mer än 18 eller vad det var?)

"Kort därefter, när Ash fortfarande var nyfödd, träffade vi på Boss (not: det var nog snarare tvärtom: Boss hörde vackra röster och stötte ihop med Stina och Tess) och han skrämde slag på stackars Ash och Boss lovade att vara tyst om vi bara tog jobben han erbjöd oss (not: suck, vilket rörigt liv)."

"Så i huvudsak för att rädda Ashs förstånd och röst antog vi hans erbjudande och hamnade där vi är."

Yuni och Rio visste inte vad de skulle säga eller ens tänka. Det slutade med att de ryckte på axlarna och mumlade någonting om att de aldrig borde ha frågat innan de återvände till sitt arbete att memorera alla sångerna.

* * *

**Alla**: (stirrar på Tessie) 

**Tessie**: (sitter i skamvrån och skäms)

**Jag**: (pekar diskret på Yuni och Rio) _Haha, ni misslyckades! Jag är fortfarande elak._

**Hotta Lotta**: (skakar galler) S**LÄPP UT MIG! SLÄPP UT MIG! SLÄPP UT MIG! jAG SKA SKULDSÄTTA DEN DÄR TASKMÖRTEN FÖR RESTEN AV HENNES ONDSKEFULLA LIV!**

**Jag**: (sitter gömd och trivs) _Det beror på när jag väljer att släppa ut dig._


End file.
